Those with Wings
by Blackwolf-20
Summary: In a world where wizards and muggles live in fear of a rising dark Lord, a young boy called Harry learns he may be the only one who can stop him after he sprouts wings and discovers he's part of a special race of ancient guardians.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Hello Harry Potter fans. If I seem familiar you may have read my first Harry Potter fic, "A Life Never Meant to Be". That was quite an epic story. I've never put so much work into a fic before. After that, I hadn't planned on writing anymore Harry Potter stories (even though I had ideas for them), because I found it somewhat difficult; well to keep up with everything in the HP world. Anyways the reviews on that story inspired me to try again, this time a lighter, more positive story than the last. So I hope you enjoy this new epic, "Those with Wings"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ch1: Special Arrivals

_1880._

_Mrs. McKinley hated that she had stayed out so late shopping. It was far too dangerous to be on the streets now a days, especially at night. She would definately be hearing about this from her husband, but by now she had built up a good excuse: There was nothing at all to eat in the house so she had to run to the store otherwise they'd starve. He would say she was being over dramatic and she would tell him that he was being unreasonable. They both had their arguments, but when it came down to it he was never truly angry with her; just relieved that she had made it home safely. _

_She took a turn down Maple street, adjusting her bright red bonnet as she went. She was in her late 70's but the few gentlemen who were still on the street tipped their top hats as if she were a fine young woman in her 20's. blushed. They were right to think that way of course and she gave them a smile for their acknowledgment of her beauty. She continued on her way turning toward a street that had very few lamp posts. _

_"Oh miss, I wouldn't go that way if I were you," cried one of the gentlemen._

_"It's the quickest way home," she replied._

_"But it's a dark route to take. And besides that, that's where--"  
"I assure you I'll be perfectly fine. I simply have to get home before it gets any later."  
"But Miss!"_

_His cries were deaf on her ears as she bravely walked down the semi-lit street, too stubborn to listen to reason. Too worried about arriving home any later than she already was. As she walked, the only sound she could hear was the sound of her footsteps on the cobblestones. Everything else was quiet._

_Suddenly she heard a strange whooosh above her and stopped. Looking up she caught the sight of what appeared to be a giant bird. She gasped and dropped her bags. Never had she seen anything like it. There were rumors about it, but she had never believed them. _

_Its great white wings were spread out far and wide and shimmered in the glow of the moon. As it passed under the clouds she was able to get a good look at its body, which wasn't that of a bird, but of a man._

_ covered her mouth to prevent herself from screaming out loud. "Good gracious!" _

_"Hemmley there he is! Get him!"_

_"With pleasure sir!"_

_"Fire!"_

_ barely had time to register what was happening before she was knocked to the ground by a tremendous blast. Though it wasn't near enough to harm her, the vibration was enough to throw her off her feet. _

_"Ma'am Ma'am! Are you alright!"_

_The street that had been quiet and empty a few minutes ago was now filled with the noise of a crowd of people. was helped to her feet by a young man, but her eyes immediately went to the sky. "Oh my. He isn't there anymore. He isn't there!"_

_"What are you talking about Ma'am?"_

_"I know I wasn't seeing things, he was there! He was."_

_"Who?"_

_"Look!" cried a woman and the crowd around her hushed to see see where she was pointing. Mrs .McKinley stared in horror at the sight of a falling white feather with a spot of blood at the tip. She watched as it fell quietly and hit the ground near her feet. Then there were many more. The sky was raining pure white feathers, but Mrs. McKinley kept her eyes on the bloodstained one that first caught her attention. _

_"Ha Ha we got him!" cried the man who had given the order for the blast. Mrs. McKinley wasn't interested in who he was. She was only interested in the winged man she had seen earlier. The one who wasn't hurting anybody, not even in the rumors. Nothing else roused her attention._

_"But where's the body?"_

_"We don't have the body!"  
She looked up at this bit of information and saw a couple of uniformed men talking not too far away. The crowd quieted down again to hear the conversation._

_"We didn't see it fall."_

_"What about these feathers?" There was no response to his question. "Then find him. Spread out men. He may be well alive and on foot now. Bring him back alive if you can, if not shoot him."  
"Yes sir."_

_Mrs. McKinley turned back to the bloody feather. The young man who had helped her turned to her, concerned._

_"Are you alright ma'am?"_

_She wasn't sure what to say or how to feel. She just kept staring at the feather. "I'm not sure. I'm really not sure."_

_Suddenly, a frightening screeching scream echoed throughout the street. The hairs on the back of everyone's neck stood up as it cried._

_"Is that......is that it?" a woman asked, frightened it was the winged man._

_"No," said Mrs. McKinley. "It's not him." Somehow she knew it wasn't coming from the same creature. For it sound like a laugh. A dark laugh of triumph._

A beautiful, young red-headed woman gripped the sides of her bed in pain and gritted her teeth. She was sweating profusely but a nurse at her side wiped her brow with a warm cloth. "It's alright dear, just try to relax." She cried out and tensed against her bed. A tall young man with messy jet black hair hurried to her side.

"It's alright Lily dear. Just,....just keep breathing..."  
"Oh James."  
"You're doing fine Lily, just fine. Can't we do something more for her!"

"We've already given her a potion for the pain. The contractions are too close together. She'll be ready to push soon."

"James."

"It's okay sweetheart."

Outside in the waiting room another dark haired man paced about nervously while his friends watched, one of them with a bit of amusement.

"Sirius there's no reason to carry on so, I'm sure everything's fine," said a thin, worn sandy haired man.

"Fine! Fine! How can everything be fine? And how can you be so calm Remus? They've been in there for hours," Sirius replied.

"Well a baby isn't exactly produced within seconds."

Sirius moved over to the large glass window that was connected with the delivery room and peered in between the drawn blinds, but he couldn't see anything.

"That's not just any baby Remus, that's my godson or goddaughter being born in there. Why do they keep the blinds down? Just because we're not blood-related."

"Just because Lily wants privacy. The birth of a baby isn't exactly ...er..something everyone can witness."

"It wouldn't bother me. I should be in there with James. Ready to hold him or her for the first time."

The other occupant of the room, a squat nervous little man began wriggling his hands and decided to move closer to his friends.

"But what if Sirius is right Remus? What if somethings....wrong."

"Nothing is wrong Peter, just relax. Here, have some chocolate."

He offered a piece to Peter who snatched it up and gulped it down in one swallow.

"We'll celebrate later," Sirius said as he refused Remus's share of the candy.

Peter turned back to Remus, determined to keep his mind distracted.

"By the way, what names did they have picked out?"

"Well," Remus began in a thoughtful voice. "Harry if it's a boy or Rose if it's a girl."

"Oh it's no use," Sirius grumbled as he turned away from the window and sat in a chair, cursing under his breath.

"Really Sirius, you carry on as if it were your own child being born."

"That's not far from the truth. I am the godfather."

"Well what about us?" Peter questioned. "I mean,...what are we going to be?"

"The nursemaids of course," Sirius laughed.

"Just because we aren't officially named godfathers doesn't mean we can't be involved," Remus answered.

"That's right Peter. You two will be given the most difficult task of all; changing dirty dipers."

Remus shivered at the thought of it. "A task I believe Peter is more suited for."

"That's not fair."

Suddenly the door to the delivery room opened and all three men were alert and on their feet. It was a young nurse, who smiled at them warmly.

"Well?!" Sirius started, too impatient to wait for what she had to say.

"It's a boy."

"A boy! Did you hear that? A boy! I'm a godfather!" Sirius cheered as he turned to hug Remus and Peter.

"How is Lilly?" asked Remus.

"Just fine, a little tired, but that's to be expected."

"And James?" asked Sirius.

"As proud as any father can be."

The young men cheered again.

"Can we see him?" Sirius asked unable to keep his anxiousness out of his voice.

"You most certainly can."

Everyone turned to see James walking toward them with his newborn son in his arms. All three men gathered together and admired the baby who stared back at them curiously.

"He looks just like you James," said Remus.

"He most certainly does. We have ourselves a future Marauder," said Sirius.

"A future troublemaker with you as his godfather. Would you like to hold Harry Sirius?"

"Of course I would."

James gently passed the child into his arms. Sirius didn't think his smile could get any wider, especially when Harry turned to look up at him.

"Hello Harry, I'm your godfather. You and I are going to get into a lot of trouble when you're older."

The others chuckled at his comment.

"I'm not sure Lily would approve," said Peter. "She never did even when we were in school."

They laughed again. Unknown to all of the men, another man had been watching them from the hallway and decided to walk over to them.

"What a beautiful child."

All of them looked up, startled as they had not noticed his approach.

"Uh, thank you," James said warily.

"Is he yours?" the stranger asked. He was rather thin and wearing robes of the richest violet color that seemed to sparkle in the lights. He also appeared to be a bit shabby, but he was able to keep a gentlemanly look with his light brown hair combed back in an elegant manner. But the thing that caught James off his gaurd was his eyes which were a piercing golden brown.

"Yes he is."

"Well congratulations. I'm sure he'll prove to be, a very special young man."

"Ah, thank you."

The stranger nodded then moved away from them and out of their sight.

"Who was that James?" Peter asked.

"Don't know. But he is right about one thing; he is going to be special. I just know it."

While they continued to fawn over the baby another stranger stood admiring the moment from a distance. Sirius walked over to his friends and himself to look down at the baby. He went unoticed as he stood nearby.

"You were so right about that James and in a few days we'll learn just how special he really is," Sirius said to himself. He then straightened himself up and took a tighter grip on the wand in his pocket. In an instant the room and his friends, including his other self began to swirl as though they were an illusion made up of a smoke like matter. Sirius felt a tug and pulled himself away from the changes. The next thing he knew he was pulling his head out of a pensieve, which currently consisted of one of his fondest memories. Sirius sighed and rubbed his brow in a tired manner. For that memory held the happiest moment as well as the saddest moment of his life.

After taking a minute to process what he had relived, he used his wand to pour the gas like substance into a vial, then he placed the pensieve back onto an empty shelf next to other vials filled with memories. Sirius was standing in the room of a basement in his home where he kept many reminders of the past. There was an old trunk where he kept his old school robes and books, a wall containing posters of motorcyles and young girls, and a desks filled with old letters. Even after all these years he still liked to look through them.

So much had changed since then. It had been thirteen years since his godson had been born and instead of living with his parents, he was living here with Sirius. It wasn't as though Sirius was bothered by it; he couldn't be happier. The only thing he was bothered by was the reason for it.

Harry couldn't have been but a few months old when it happened. When tragedy struck and Sirius and Harry lost two of the most wonderful people in the world--James and Lily.

It was a tragedy that became headlines in the Daily Phrophet, due to the nature of the death. Both James and Lily Potter were murdered by a dark unknown creature that was on the rise of spreading terror. Traveling mainly during the night and killing countless innocent victims, leaving their bodies bone dry. He was like a vampire, swooping in and collecting blood from sheep. The horror of it all didn't come til later when they discovered that this creature was a wizard, or once a wizard, going by the name of Voldemort. After the deaths of James and Lily, he expressed his voice and his power by demolishing several homes and buildings, sheadding more blood; causing more horror.

His agenda was unclear, but it appeared the only thing he was after was to be the most powerful. To express his power among people at random. But to Sirius, his attack on the Potter's wasn't random. They had become two of his first victims in London; murders that haven't been seen nor heard of in ages. But why? There was no reason for it. Rumors by muggle witnesses in other cities reported a break in of something they couldn't see clearly. Something dark and terrible that forced the screams out of his victims. They were proven to be true when Voldemort broke into the home of the Potters and murdered them in cold blood.

All Sirius could do was thank the heavens he had Harry with him that night; babysitting the boy while James and Lily had a quiet evening to themselves. However, he also blamed himself for it, as it had been his idea. He'd talked James and Lily into spending a romantic evening at home, alone, as he felt they didn't get much quiet time together since their son arrived.

A great mistake that James, Lily and Harry as well as Sirius had to pay for.

The shock of leaving Remus and Peter behind to take Harry back home, only to find it in ruins and the slaughtered bodies of his best friends on the floor was indescribable. He could still feel it at times.

Not long after that night he experienced another loss of his friends. Peter Petigrew went missing. He was still living with his mother at the time, just barely making an effort to find a flat and move out of the house when it happened. Sirius had joked that Peter may have moved out without telling her, but the lack of post told them it wasn't a joke. Weeks passed by without a single sign of his friend. Aurors were sent to track him, but there was nothing. He would forever remain a mystery. Sirius had been an auror, but only briefly. All the horror that struck his friends was too great; he became too emotionally involved and far too frustrated to act logically. In the end, he was relieved of his services.

At least Remus wasn't killed or missing. He remained right by his and Harry's side. Sirius didn't know where'd he'd be if it wasn't for Remus.

"Sirius are you down there!?"

"I'll be up in a minute Harry!" he shouted back.

Sirius took one last look around the room to make sure everything was in order. Once he was satisfied with it, he headed upstairs.

The house was small, but big and comfortable enough for two people in London. They were short on neighborhood kids around Harry's age, but Sirius wasn't too concerned by it. He was sure he'd be making lots of friends when he recieved his letter and headed of to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For now he would just have to put up with the muggle students at the muggle school he attended. Students who already suspected something funny about his godson and strayed away or bullied him. However he was able to get along with some.

Sirius wished he could do more to control the situation, but a wizard was usually prevented from taking drastic means against muggles--especially a wizard who was an ex-auror.

"I made lunch," said Harry. "Tunafish sandwhiches if that's alright."

"That's all we have," said Sirius as he took one of the plates and sat down. Harry sat in front of him.

How Sirius wished James could see him now. He looked more like his father than ever. And his eyes; they were just like his mother's. Sirius hadn't been very descriptive on what happened the night he lost his parents. He had kept his news articles out of his reach. He did tell him it was the cause of a wizard named Voldemort, but he never described how terrible and powerful he was and continued to be to this day. He wasn't mentioned as often as he used to be in the paper, which caused many to believe he was no longer around; but Sirius knew better.

"Has the post arrived? Sirius?"

Sirius shook out of his daze and smiled.

"I expect you're dying to know if you've been accepted or not. Well I can tell you right now, you have."

"It should be here. Maybe it will be here today."

"You haven't turned thirteen yet."

"Then it will come tomorrow."

Sirius laughed. "Remember, once you're off to Hogwarts I expect you to be on your worst behavior. I promised when you were a baby that we'd get into trouble, but....well, no matter."

Harry frowned. "It'll be my first year. I wouldn't want to get chucked out so soon."

"That's true. Besides, you're too much of a nice boy to get into trouble anyway."

Harry grinned. "Well if it makes you feel any better, I'll pull off one of the pranks you did when you were in school."

"That would make me proud. A toast to the future Marauder," said Sirius and he raised his glass of juice and clinked it with Harry's.

As Harry went to lean back in his chair, he felt a hot sting on his back and pulled away quickly.

"Ouch!"

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know. There was a pain in my back just now, felt like a burn," Harry answered as he touched the area gently.

"Maybe you've been in the sun too long."

"If the dreams weren't enough, now I have this to deal with, and I haven't even started school yet."

"Dreams?"

"Yeah. Lately I've been having dreams. They're all the same really. I'm flying."

"Flying?"

"Yeah, flying over the clouds."

"Well it's pretty obvious. It means you're going to be a seeker like your dad, in Quidditch. There's no greater achievement--well maybe there is, but not to those who understand its importance." Harry seemed to consider this idea.

"Do you really think I'd be good enough?"

"I know you be, greater than all the rest. May even surpass your dad."

Harry smiled sadly at the thought of his father's achievements and attempted to cover his true feelings by finishing his sandwhich. But Sirius caught on.

"What do you say after lunch we head into town and pick out a good birthday cake for tomorrow? I'd make one myself, but you remember what happened the last time."

"Yeah, you still can't get the batter off the ceiling." As if on cue they both looked up to a moldy spot that was lumped over their heads and laughed. The rest of the day was spent searching out the perfect cake for Harry. Afterwards they went to the park then came back home. That was the usual routine. Unfortunately it would be broken once Harry recieved his letter, but luckily for Sirius Remus promised to keep him company. Still, he would miss his godson and Harry would miss him; but he was proud of the wizard he was about to grow into and that was the important thing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's my first chapter in a long time of Harry fics. Originally I planned to have Harry found unharmed in the house after Voldemort attacked, but I didn't want Harry to be known for that miracle like he is in the actual series. I wanted him to be known for what's to come very very soon. As you've noticed there are a few changes, like in this story wizards recieve their letters at 13. This way I can make Harry old enough to deal with the things that are bound to take place. This is the first story I'm kind of making up as I go. Usually I plan them out all the way, but here I'm writing as I go, so I hope you'll stick with me to the end. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter.**

Okay, we have a good start to the story; the easy going life of Sirius and Harry. Thanks for sending in your reviews. I do hope it remains a promising tale.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Birthday Surprises

Harry rolled over in his bed and moaned. It was almost 8:00 in the morning which meant that he was now thirteen years old, but he was in no mood to get up; not with the way he was feeling. For what he thought was a small sting from the sun on his back, had turned into a throbbing, burning sensation overnight. It was strongest right over his shoulder blades. It had been strong enough to wake him in the night. When he examined it in the bathroom mirror,he got a nasty surprise. The painful area was bright red as if he had a severe sunburn. But he hadn't exposed himself in the sun, so he couldn't understand where it had come from. He didn't want to worry his godfather over it, so he simply took an aspirin and went back to bed. However, it did him no good. The pain continued on until he decided to place a cold wet towel across his back. It helped a little, but then Harry was forced to sleep lying on his stomach.

At least now it wasn't as bad as it had been last night, but the pain combined with his lack of sleep left him feeling exhausted.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!"

Harry jumped up just in time to see his godfather standing before an explosion of ribbons and confetti. He was holding what must be wizard party poppers which caused little fireworks to pop all around him. Harry managed a smile and sat up in bed. Luckily Harry didn't have to hide his troubles since the towel had gone unoticed as it fell to the floor.

"So, how does it feel to be of wizarding age?" Sirius asked as he made his way to sit on the edge of Harry's bed.  
"Well, alright I guess."

"Alright? You'll be heading off to Hogwarts in a few days. You'll be just like your dad and your godfather, learning spells to cast on your friends, mixing potions to make your worse professor unrecognizable. The time of your life."

"It will be, if my letter ever comes."

"Of course it will come. Today, I'm sure of it. Now let's have ourselves a nice breakfast. I'm making pancakes, how does that sound?"

"Sounds, great," said Harry in a tired manner. Sirius frowned at the look of his godson.

"Are you alright? You look a bit peaky."

"No,....I'm alright. Just a bit, tired."

"Spent all night thinking about today I bet," said Sirius laughing. "I hope you won't be too tired to open your gifts."

"I won't be," Harry answered, as he tried to maintain a healthy appearance. "I just need a minute."

Sirius stood up, beaming. "Take all the time you need. It's your day after all."

Harry nodded and grinned at him. Once he was gone he placed the towel back onto his back for a few minutes of relief. It was the worst time to be ill and he didn't want to spoil it by staying in bed all day. As he made to get out of bed, he felt a sharp stiffness running down his shoulder blades. Harry massaged it for a few minutes, believing it came from his akward way of sleeping. Then he made his way into the bathroom.

As he cleaned himself up he kept thinking about everything that had happened last night. In between his trips to the bathroom, he was expreriencing the same dream he'd been having for weeks. Flying, high into the sky. It seemed to go on a lot longer than before. But what did it mean? Harry could only assume his godfather was right and the dreams were about him becoming a Quidditch player, but for some reason he doubted that was what it meant.

After Harry had gotten dressed, he headed to the kitchen which was now brightly decorated with streamers and more small fireworks popping away. Sirius was waiting for him under a banner that said "Happy Birthday Harry". On the table was the chocolate cake he picked out for himself with the same greeting written out in green icing. Harry laughed at the lenghts Sirius had gone to in order to make him happy.

"I hope I didn't over do it."

"No no, it's good," he answered as he sat down. Sirius then walked over with a plate of pancakes.

"Just thought I'd make it extra special; you coming of age today. So, anything special you had planned for today?"  
Harry hadn't thought about it, but even if he had he was in no mood to do too much. All he wanted was something to stop the pain. He figured he might be able to find a cure in a strong dose of muggle medicine, however the solution was probably more solvable if he consulted Sirius. But he didn't want to worry him, nor hear that he should be taken to St. Mungo's.

"Well. I haven't really thought about it." He started to ease back into his chair, but quickly pulled away. Sirius didn't notice.

"Well think about it. In the meantime you can open your gifts."

Since Sirius was relying on the amount of money left behind from his work as an auror, he couldn't buy Harry a mountain of presents like he wanted. It was just enough to get him what he felt he truly needed. As Harry would be out of the house, he thought he might pick up being an auror again, rather than keeping out of work to spend time with his godson. Eventually the galleons, sickles and knuts would run out, with him being alone in the house. There was still Harry's bit of fortune, left behind by his parents, however Sirius was too stubborn to use any of it. As he often told Harry, it was his money to use when he came of age.

Harry took the first gift he was given,concealed in package paper, but it was obvious what it was; a firebolt.

"The fastest broom in the wizarding world. You're definately going to need one of those."

The seond was a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean including a small box of chocolate frogs. Harry laughed when one of the frogs escaped causing Sirius to chase it all over the kitchen. "Can't have them getting away. They'll get lost somewhere and make a mess by melting."

The last gift his godfather had for him was outside, hidden in a bin near Sirius's old motor bike. Sirius explained it was difficult to care for while keeping it a secret. Harry couldn't imagine what it was until he pulled out what looked like a birdcage that was covered.

"No wizard is complete without his very own owl."

He raised the cover as he spoke and underneath was a beautiful white snowy owl.

"Wow, is she for me?"

"She is indeed. Now you'll have a way to keep me updated while you're gone."

"Thanks Sirius."

"Don't mention it."

When they were back inside Sirius sang 'Happy Birthday' while Harry blew out the candles. Then they enjoyed a large slice of cake. All the while, Harry kept his back pains hidden. He made sure he didn't lean back too far in his chair or allow Sirius to give him a strong pat on the back. After that Sirius asked if Harry had decided what he wanted to do, but his answer was unexpected.

"I was thinking about,....going into town."  
"Into town? We went yesterday, and there's not a whole lot to do there."  
"I know, but I want to get something."

For a moment Sirius looked hurt, but Harry could see he was only teasing. "I see. My gifts aren't good enough are they. Not good enough for Harry Potter."

"It's not that Sirius," said Harry smiling. "I just, feel like going there is all. I'm old enough to go alone." However the real reason he wanted to go was to find something that could ease his suffering. Some kind of strong medicine or cold compress that may be useful, even if it was a muggle remedy. They currently didn't have very many magical solutions, like potions and elixirs. As nothing serious had ever occured, Sirius never saw the need to stock up on such items. Harry thought he might be able to find something when Sirius took him to Diagon Alley for the first time. Now that he was thirteen, he could access the his account in Gringott's bank. That way, he wouldn't have to worry about spending out of Sirius's small account.

Sirius took a long time to consider Harry's request before allowing it in the end.

"All right, but don't stay too long."

"I won't"

"Here," said Sirius as he dropped some muggle change in his hand. Sirius had used half of his money and had it exchanged for muggle cash, since they lived in a muggle city. Sirius always planned to move away from here and closer to wizarding friends, but he usually put it aside for Harry.

"Thanks," said Harry. "I won't be gone long. Oh, be sure to keep an eye out for my letter."

"I will, but hopefully you'll get back in time to get it yourself."

"I just hope it comes."

"Don't worry it will. It's your birthday isn't it?"

"Right, well see you later." He stuffed the change in his pocket and headed for town.

Luckily for Harry, the pharmacy wasn't too far away. He was glad that he found it but once he stepped inside, he felt very foolish. He was a wizard, capable of creating potions that would heal him; but he knew nothing about that sort of thing yet. As he moved along the aisles he realized he wasn't exactly sure what kind of medicine he was looking for. He thought about asking a clerk, but then worried they might find his problem too odd. Harry didn't know a lot about muggle injuries, so he wasn't sure if his problem was normal. On the other hand, he was half muggle and for all he knew his problem may not be magically related.

Harry turned and came down an area that seemed to deal with physical pains. During his search he came across a large bottle of tablets that specified it's use for back pains only. He took it and decided it was, so far, the best solution he could try. As he moved away, he was so focused on reading the label that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and crashed into the person in front of him.

"Oh, I'm sorry,..I wasn't looking where I was going."

The person he had run into was a young girl around his age, with large front teeth and bushy brown hair. He also saw that he had knocked the items out of her hand, which was mostly dental related. Harry immediately went to pick them up.

"That's alright. No harm done," she said as she bent down to help him. As she gathered her things together, she took notice of the bottle in his hand.

"You know, if you're having trouble with your back, you might want to try..." she walked along the aisle, heading for the spot Harry had just been in. "This." She held up a blue bottle of pills that covered all areas of the back. Harry compared it with his own and decided she had the better choice.

"Thanks."

"Sure. I'm Hermione by the way, Hermione Granger."

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter. Are you new around here? I haven't seen you before."

"No, I've lived here for most of my life. I go to school not too far from here."

"Really." It sounded like she went to the same school as he did, but he had never seen her.

"My parents are dentists you see, that's why I'm buying all this dental medication. They travel a lot and I always go with them. That's probably why you haven't seen me." For some reason, Harry though she sounded kind of sad when she said her last words. "Well good bye."

"Bye." Harry watched as she hurried away, before heading to the counter himself.

Just as he was heading out the door, he got the strangest feeling that he was being watched. He turned around to see, but he didn't see anyone who was giving him that much attention. He shrugged it off and headed on his way.

The thoughts of his Hogwarts letter drifted through his mind as he walked. He couldn't help wondering if it had come. For all he new, an owl could be flying toward his house right this minute. Harry pocketed the pain pills and made to hurry home, when the sound of nasty voices caught his attention. He stopped to look around and saw that he wasn't too far from a little Italian resturant where guests enjoyed their meals outside. The voices were coming from several girls crying out nasty words to a girl sitting all alone at a table. Harry recognized her immediately as Hermione. She had her head down, burried in the menu in an attempt to ignore them; but Harry was sure the things they were saying was affecting her. The few people having lunch nearby did nothing, but try to ignore it as well.

Harry didn't as he hurried across the street.

"Hey bushy brains! You want to know why nobody likes you? Cause you're a little miss know-it-all, and that hair of yours doesn't make you pretty at all."

"Use it to cover up that hideous face."

"Aaahhh! I can't stand it."

"Nobody can stand her. Everyone _hates _her!"

"Tell her about her teeth. Her teeth!"

"Right, you're teeth are so large-"

"Hey! What's going on here?!" Harry cried when he made it to them.

The four girls that were teasing her turned around. Two of them seemed to be at least fourteen or fifteen years old and were very skinny; the other two were around Hermione's age.

"Who are you? Her boyfriend?"

Hermione shifted, but didn't look up. "Get out of here!"

They laughed, but took the hint.

"Let's get out of here Lesley. I'm getting bored." They then walked away, but continued to snicker about Hermione all down the street. Harry approached Hermione carefully, unsure of what to do. She still hadn't looked up and Harry could guess why when he heard her sniffle. She raised her arm to wipe her eyes before Harry could see. Then she looked at him, beaming as if nothing had happened; or rather as if it was normal.

"Thanks for that. Those girls can be so mean sometimes."

"Do you know them?"

"Yes. They live in my neighborhood and they go to school with me."

Harry recalled seeing those girls before, which meant that Hermione did attend the same school as he did. But he never paid much attention to any of the girls there nor did he ever witness them bullying another girl.

"Oh."

They were silent for a moment, before Hermione continued again. "Are you hungry? You can have lunch with me, if Italian's alright. This is one of my favorite restaurants."

"Actually, I'm not too hungry. I just had a piece of cake," he told her, but upon her look he continued. "Oh, it's my birthday."

"Oh, happy birthday then. If all you've eaten was cake, they you must be hungry for lunch. I'll buy; it'll be a birthday treat to you."

"Well, alright."

Harry really wanted to get home, but he felt like he owed her his company. From the smile on her face, he could tell she was delighted at the idea of not eating alone. Soon Harry found himself ordering a lasagna while Hermione ordered a ravioli. All thoughts of returning home in time for the arrival of the letter completely forgotten. He just enjoyed having lunch with Hermione. They talked about their families, though Harry kept out the fact that he was a wizard. They also talked about their school experiences, a subject where Hermione was a little private. They even started to discuss their interest. Harry found Hermione was something of a bookworm. That shared bit of information told him it was part of the reason she was tormented. Harry assumed the other reason was because she never stopped exposing her intelligence. But Harry didn't mind it too much. When she asked about him, Harry had no real description of himself to give her. He assumed he'd have a great interest when he became a real wizard.

"I'm not really sure what I want to be when I finish school. I thought about becoming a dentist like my parents, then I thought about studying art or history abroad. I think that sort of thing is fascinating don't you?"

"Er...yeah."

"What about you?"

"I haven't really thought about it. I suppose I'll finish school and then see."

"Well," she responded, not impressed. "I suppose it's best for some people to wait and see."

"Yeah. Well I should probably get going. I was supposed to be home an hour ago."

"Oh," said Hermione in a hurt voice. "I suppose, I'll go too. I need to deliver this stuff to mom and dad."

Harry and Hermione stood, preparing to part ways. They had enjoyed keeping each other company and weren't quite ready to end it. "Maybe, we'll run into each other at school," said Hermione. That seemed to make it more difficult. For it wasn't until that moment that Harry began to realize he had made his first real muggle friend. He couldn't tell her it wasn't going to happen with him going away to a magical school. She'd never understand. "Actually, I might not be around much. I'm going to another school."

"Oh. I see."

He was surprised she didn't question it. Rather she looked like she expected him to say it, as though he was making an excuse not to see her anymore.

"I'll be around for a while though so you can visit me."

"Really?" Hermione asked, looking happy at the thought.

"Sure."

They both exchanged addresses and made to go their separate ways. Suddenly an explosion sounded not too far away from where they were. Clouds of black smoke rose into the air. All the peacefulness evaporated and the streets were filled with cries and shouts. "What was that?!" Hermione screamed in terror. Harry couldn't hear her as his attention was on the crowd of people hurrying around the corner to get a look. Harry followed and hermione ran after him.

When he made it to the corner he saw the horror. A small, simple little antique shop on the corner was just blown up. Fire and smoke nearly covered every inch of it. And on the payment in front of it, the bodies of innocent people caught in the blast. All Harry could do was stare at the sight among the group of people around him. All he could do was be reminded of a story Sirius had told him long ago. A story about a vicious attack on his parents caused by Voldemort.

Harry didn't know how, but he knew that this wasn't an ordinary attack. There was something about it that screamed that the murderous wizard was involved. Harry wanted to understand it better, but he was scared of learning the truth behind it.

"Who would do such a thing?" Hermione questioned in horror. Harry knew; he was certain he knew but couldn't tell. Not now, especially when he felt the strange sensation of being watched again. Harry looked all around him, but he was still unable to catch the spy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, got another chapter in. I thought it would take me longer to do so, because I had to rewrite the scene between Sirius and Harry. Originally I had Harry tell Sirius (as potions would be the better cure for a back ache; but in reality it wouldn't have stopped the pain), but I needed Harry to go down town and meet Hermione. So I let Harry be the secretive teen. Hiding things so as not to worry Sirius; as he's done in the real HP series. In the original scene, after he told Sirius his problem and found potions didn't work, he'd go down town; but it made the story drag and confusing. I'm glad to introduce Hermione into the story now. A first real friend......awwwww.

So Harry's recieved some surprises, but he'll be getting his biggest surprise next chapter.

So keep the reviews coming (I want to hear from everyone who's reading and enjoying this tale). Considering my time with writing this story and another original work outside of fanfiction, I expect chapters to be updated on weekends. At least that's the goal so look out for them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I still don't own Harry Potter.**

**Well I'm glad you all are enjoying it. Keep reviewing please. Now, I present the chapter we've all been waiting for.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 3: Letters and Feathers

When Harry had returned home, he was met by a very distraught godfather waiting for him outside. Apparently he had been listening to the radio and recieved word of the random attack on the little antique shop. It made a good excuse for Sirius to be angry with him for his late return. Harry found himself bombarded with questions: Where have you been? What have you been doing? Do you know how late it is? Did you hear what happened? Do you know how worried I was?

Harry explained himself with a very simple answer. He had met up with a school friend so they had lunch. He admitted he did hear about the shop, but he wasn't in harm's way. That was the end of it. It was good enough to keep Sirius from flying off the handle. Though he had never known Sirius to have such a wild reaction, he did come to realize his godfather was sometimes overprotective. And he wasn't really angry about Harry's late return. He was just concerned. Afterwards, he had asked why Harry hadn't invited his friend to the party to which Harry replied he didn't know his friend was in London. It wasn't a lie as Harry had never realized Hermione went to his school and she did tell him she went on vacation a lot in the summer. However the question made him feel somewhat guilty. He saw how lonely Hermione was, but was glad he extended his friendship by giving her a way to contact him. But it would have to be soon. On that notion he was told his letter still hadn't arrived. And this bit of disappointment did nothing but start up the burning pain that throbbed on his back.

It had been two days since his birthday. Since then, the only thing Harry had done was wait around miserably for his letter and take pill after pill of the pain medicine Hermione had advised; but it refused to do anything to help. The pain was getting worse, and his back had become so bruised it was turning a nasty violet shade. Not to mention the area on his shoulder blades were forming something that looked like hill shaped bumps. It was then that Harry had come to realize that his problem was magically related. It had to be, otherwise the pain pills would have worked. There was nothing else he could do except worry Sirius with the news. He waited so long and knew he was going to get another telling off. But it didn't matter. If there was some way Sirius could help he would take it.

That's what he had decided that night as he lay curled up in his bedsheets, which were wrapped around him so tight they kept a cold towel in place on his back. But it was pointless to have it on at all anymore. The burning sensation went straight through the coolness of the towel and left Harry sweating and moaning from the torture.

It seemed like forever until morning came. Sirius would probably be sleeping a little later since he didn't have to surprise Harry with birthday greetings. Since Harry had practically been awake since he layed down the other night getting up wasn't too hard, except for the throbbing of course. It was so bad now, the worse feeling since it first started that Harry was getting the feeling that something was ready to burst from within. The bumps were more noticeable now and kept his shirt from laying flat against his back. The throbbing continued, almost with a vibrating sensation.

Harry sat on the edge of his bed, trying to cope with it as best he could. But there was no coping.

Hanging from a birdcage nearby was the owl he had named Hedwig. Though Harry had little time to bond with her properly, she didn't seem to mind. Harry felt she could understand his pain. She was watching over him now with,Harry was sure, a look of concern. He tried to smile at her.

"It's alright Hedwig. I'll be.....alright soon."

He stood up very slowly, his eyes closed tightly to try and ease the tension. Now all he could do was try and sum up the courage to show Sirius how stupid he had been for letting it get this bad. He took a deep shaky breathe and moved slowly out of his room and down the hall.

He felt like he was moving in slow motion. Fueling the flame on his back with every step he took. But he forced himself forward. If his letter were to come, he couldn't be in so much pain. But that thought seemed like a fantasy. For he was starting to doubt if he was Hogwarts material if it had not come by now.

Harry made it to the door and knocked.

"Harry?" Sirius asked from inside.

"Yes....I need to talk to you....It's, urgent."

"Come in."

Harry stepped inside. Sirius turned over and sat up scratching his head. He yawned and smiled at his godson. "To what do I owe the pleasure of a wake up call." But upon the look of Harry's sweaty, pain-filled face, he saw that this was no joke.

Several blocks away, Hermione Granger was just waking up. She turned to her alarm clock and saw that it was 8:00 in the morning. She cursed herself for not getting up earlier like she always did. "I suppose I'll have to rely on the alarm again rather than my internal alarm system." No matter. It was summer so she shoulnd't have been worrying about it anyways. As she made her way to wash up in the bathroom, she heard movement downstairs. No doubt her parents had woken up and were already starting breakfast. Again Hermione was annoyed with herself. She was used to keeping a certain schedule with the things she did, which included when she went to bed and when she woke up.

When she made her way down to the kitchen to started to really wonder why she bothered to get up early. The day would be another uneventful one. There were only so many books she could read before she started to realize she was lonely. Of course her parents thought nothing of it because Hermione kept this sort of thing to herself. But they kept themselves so busy all the time that she doubted they would have noticed anyways. But it wasn't like that now. Now she had a friend. Someone had come to her rescue and not only got rid of her tormentors, but also got rid of her saddness, if only for a little while. When he told her he would be going to another school it was like the begining of school all over again. When kids her age had gotten to know her and decided they wanted nothing to do with her. She knew too much for her own good and she had a tendency to be a little bossy. She was also teacher's pet which practically destroyed any chance to change their minds. Harry practically telling her they'd never see each other again clearly told her she'd never have a real friend.

As Hermione finished brushing her teeth, she thought about the other things he said. He told her she could visit before he left. Hermione had been so caught up with his leaving she almost forgot that part. "Maybe I could visit him today," she said to herself and with a big smile on her face she hurried downstairs.

When she arrived, she found a bowl of oatmeal and a plate of fresh fruit already waiting for her at the table.

"Good morning Hermione," said her mother. She was standing in front of the stove, apparently fixing breakfast for herself now.

"Morning mom."

"Morning dear, did you sleep alright?" asked her father as he glanced over his morning newspaper.

"Yes thank you."

"Good."

Her mother joined the table now and her father put the paper aside to eat as well. "Poor Mr. Allens," said Mr. Granger. "His antique shop was destroyed you know. Seven people died."

"How dreadful," said Mrs. Granger. "What is this world coming to?"

Hermione remained silent about the inccident, not wanting to worry her parents on how close she had been to the attack. As a matter of fact, she didn't even want to think about it anymore.

It was now silent as the Granger family ate. It usually always was. There's was nothing but peace and quiet through out the entire household. Sometimes Mrs. Granger wished it wasn't always so. Sometimes she wished Hermione might invite a few friends over. "Any plans for today dear?"

"Well," she started after swallowing a spoonful of oatmeal. "I thought about going into town."

"You did that yesterday."

"There's a lot of things in town." She squirmed in her seat as she tried to decide whether or not she would tell them about the boy she met."And, I also thought about seeing-"

_SMACK!I_

They all turned in the direction of the door in the living room. It sounded as if something had crashed into the front door. "What on earth was that?" asked Mr. Granger as he got up to have a look.

"Be careful dear," said Mrs. Granger as though the noise was somehow related to the attack in the paper. Hermione leaped up and followed. "Hermione!"

When they reached the front door, Mr. Granger opened it slowly and peeked outside. He didn't see anything, not even a sign that some neighborhood kids were trying to be funny. "Look!" cried Hermione. He looked down to see that she was pointing at a small gray owl with feathers sticking up everywhere after hitting the door. Under his feet was an envelope. The owl shook himself then took flight. Mr. Granger picked up the envelope and studied it.

"It's for you."

"For me?" she took it and saw her name and address written on it in green ink. "Who is this from and why would they get an owl to deliver it?"

"Merlin's beard," Sirius whispered in astonishment as he stared at Harry's back. That was all he could say. "Merlin's beard." The area over his shoulder blades was so bruised it made him sick. And the bumps; Sirius had never heard nor seen anything like it. He took his fingers and lightly touched the area, causing Harry to jump and cry out.

"My God Harry, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Well you're worrying me now," Sirius cried. "If something's wrong we tell one another, you know that. And to let it get this bad."

"I just...didn't want it to be so bad that I had to miss school."

Sirius considered this for a moment. "You don't have to worry about that. I won't let you skip out. I'm sure I have something you could use. One of the few potions I have is bound to cure it. Just wait right there."

Sirius moved to the side of the bed where he kept a large trunk. He took his wand and tapped three times on the top. Afterwards, the trunk opened on its own. It wasn't that he didn't trust Harry to leave it alone. The fact that they were surrounded by a muggle environment meant that he had to be extra careful with his magical items. That included the potions hidden inside the trunk. Sometimes he thought it was unessecary for himself to go to such lengths since he didn't have that many potions anyways. However, a robbery that took place several months ago at the house a few blocks down told him it was better to be safe than sorry.

There was about fourteen potion vials inside. Along with them were empty vials, bags and boxes of different ingrediences; but he could see he was running low on all of it. As he searched through the items, the only ones he could see that might help was a healing salve or a pain reducing potion. None of them were specific about what they cured, but Sirius took them anyways. Usually a potion, especially a healing potion, affected everything.

"Let's hope for the best. I'm going to try this salve first."

Sirius dumped what was the last of the salve left in the bottle into his hand, then smoothed the thick yellowish goo across his back. Harry tensed at first, but then he felt the pain starting to subside. Like the coldness of the salve was putting out the flames. He sighed in relief.

"How does that feel?"

"Much better. I think that did it."

"Good,"said Sirius as he threw the empty bottle away.

"What do you think caused it?"  
"Don't know. Maybe we should get a professional's opinion, but usually these things can be cleared up if you're a wizard."

Harry eased himself on the edge of Sirius's bed. "I went into town yesterday......to get something to help."

"From a muggle drug store?"

"Yeah,....but...it didn't."

"Of course it didn't. You're a wizard."  
"I'm half-wizard, on my mother's side."

Sirius sighed. "True, but your wizard side is more dominant."

This comment only brought up another worry that Sirius clearly saw was coming.

"If that was true, then my letter would have come."

Sirius sighed. "Harry, I told you it will come. You're James and Lily's son, there's no chance you won't get accepted. Now if you'd like, I can contact the headmaster himself and ask what the problem is."

Harry wasn't sure if he was serious or making a joke. "I think,...for right now I'll settle for breakfast."

Sirius nodded. "Why don't you go get dressed and I'll have a nice hot meal waiting for you."

"Okay." Harry stood, slowly and made his way to his room. As he walked, he concentrated on his back and realized that the salve was working fine and that he should have come to Sirius long before now. Hedwig turned his way, curious if her owner was better. Harry smiled at her. "I think I'll be alright now Hedwig." Provided that Sirius buy more salve for him to take to Hogwarts. If he ever got to Hogwarts. Just as he was doubting himself again, there was a tap on the window. Harry looked up and saw a barn owl tapping against the glass with letter in its beak. Harry hurried forward and opened the window. The owl swooped inside and ruffled its wild feathers, much to the annoyance of Hedwig who was clicking her beak in disapproval.

"Is that...for me?" He asked the owl as if he expected an answer. The owl turned to face him and held up the envelope. Harry took it and saw his name and address printed in green ink. It was just how Sirius described a Hogwarts letter should look upon arrival. Harry tore open the envelope and pulled out the letter inside. The barn owl straightened himself up and took off out the window, leaving Harry to privacy. Hedwig watched him curiously as his eyes lit up and a wide grin stretched across his face. "This is it Heddwig! This is it! My letter has arrived. I've been accepted at Hogwarts!" He jumped up in the excitement, but was quickly overtaken by a brief instance of pain in his back. Perphaps the salve wasn't going to work as well as he thought, or maybe he was still stiff. It didn't matter right now. What did matter was that he was going to Hogwarts afterall.

"Hogwarts? What is Hogwarts?" asked Mrs. Granger. Mr. Granger stood beside his wife as they looked at their daughter. Hermione had just finished reading them the letter she had recieved from a school that was apparently for wizards and witches. "It must be some sort of joke," she continued.

"But it's not. It can't be," cried Hermione, even though she had no logical reasons for it to exist. "After all, an owl delivered it."

"All part of the joke dear," her mother explained. "You have been the victim of terrible jokes before. What makes this one so different?"

What did make it so different, she thought to herself. It was another school. Away from bullying girls and loneliness. A chance to start over.

"Hermione dear, for as long as I've known you, you have burried your head in the books and come to understand what is real and what is fictional. You're old enough to know that this is fictional. There are no such things as witches."

"But what about this part?" Hermione asked as she held out a note that came with the letter. It had informed her that the headmaster would be arriving along with the letter to explain the situation. Her father laughed.

"Honey, I don't remember a headmaster attatched to that owl."

"You don't honestly believe this dear do you?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"Well."  
"Since we're not certain where this came from, then the only thing we can assume is that this is a practical joke."  
"I believe I can clear up this matter."  
They all turned around to see that a very tall old man in robes with a long white beard had appeared out of nowhere behind them. jumped up.

"Good gracious. Who are you? Where did you come from?"

"I, my dear, am professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have come to inform you that you have a very talented witch for a daughter."

"Sirius! Sirius! I got it! I got it! Ow..." Halfway through running to the kitchen and shouting, Harry was forced to tone it down when he felt the sharp pain rise in his back. Sirius looked around, worried.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah.....I just got a little too excited."

Sirius grinned. "And I think I know why." He took the letter from his godson's hand beaming. Harry sat down watching, grinning from ear to ear.

"This is it alright, your official Hogwarts acceptance recieved it just like I said you would, so you really shouldn't be surprised."

"But why didn't it come on my birthday?"

"Do you know how many young witches and wizards there are that need to recieve one of these?"

"That's no excuse if the school's run by magic."

Sirius laughed. "I can see I won't have to worry about you whilst you're away. You pick up things so quickly."

"Yeah, ouch!"

"Harry are you sure you're alright?"

Harry couldn't answer. It was like the salve was evaporating and the burning pain was starting up again, this time with a sickening throb. Harry tried to rub it to ease the tension, but it only made it worse. "Sirius.....something's not.....it's not...."

"Is it the pain again?"

Harry only managed a nod while Sirius dove into his pocket. "This is the only other pain reliever I have." He pulled out a small vial with a clear liquid inside. Sirius gave him the pain reduction potion to drink.

They waited as patiently as they could for the potion to work its wonders and after about five minutes they believed it had done the trick.

Ten minutes later, the pain was back with a vengeance. It was so bad now that Sirius had to help Harry walk to his room. As bad as Harry was feeling, Sirius was feeling ten times worse for not being able to help his godson. He was forced to watch him suffer and there seemed to be little he could do.

"I don't understand it, unless the potions were too old to be useful. I'll to go into Diagon Alley and bring everything that may help. We haven't had any serious problems before so I never bothered on stocking up."

"You didn't know and neither did I. I just wish I knew what's causing it."

"Maybe it's something you ate."

Harry shrugged, but the simple gesture was enough to upset him again. Harry was forced to keep his movements as small as he could. Sirius believed he could feel his godson's pain and knew the last thing he wanted to hear was that he had to check in with a doctor or rather a healer at St. Mungos. The only problem with that was that they would most likely find a reason to keep him from heading off to school. And if it continued to get worse, he might not have any other choice.

"I think the best thing for you to do is to lay down, try to relax as much as possible." After he helped Harry lie on his stomach, he left to retrieve a cold wet towel. Sirius lifted his shirt and was appalled to see that the bumps had gotten bigger and were protruding farther than they were when he last saw them. Sirius got the impression that they were ready to burst. "Let me help you take off your shirt Harry. I think it would make you more comfortable." Together they worked slowly to remove it. Harry fell back toward the bed, exhausted, dizzy and hot. Sirius gently laid the towel across his back.

"S-sirius..." Harry whispered.

"I know." Sirius used his wand to conjuer up a bowl of water. He then tapped it which transformed the water into ice-cubes. He laid several of them on top of the towel. "Okay. Harry, I'm going to send for a healer. Obviously none of the potions I have are working,...maybe they can do something."

Harry could just imagine how expensive a healer was going to be. He knew Sirius was going to use of the last of his savings. He couldn't let him do that, but he didn't have the strenght to explain that to him. He couldn't tell him to use his parent's fortune instead.

"Sirius...don't."

"I won't take no for an answer. You can't go on like this. You need help."

"S-sorry."

"Don't be. If you're worried about the money you shouldn't be. You're health is far more important." He gently brushed the hair out of Harry's eyes which were shut tight. "I'll be back shortly, with help. I promise you'll be alright." Sirius turned and hurried out of the room leaving Harry to suffer through the unbearable experience.

Hermione couldn't stop grinning as she hurried along down the street with the letter in her hand. After an hour of seeing proof that the letter was real and that she was a witch, provided by the help of the school's headmaster, she was excited to share the news. But the only person she could share the news with was Harry. Though she hadn't told them what she was planning to do, the professor did warn her to be careful of sharing this information with others. Hermione felt she could trust Harry enough. But then a terrible thought struck her. What if Harry didn't accept it. What if he thought her a freak.

Hermione came to a complete stop and glanced down at her letter. Then she thought about the day Harry had chased away those girls. He hadn't thought her a freak like her classmates did, so why should this be any different? But if he didn't want to be friends with her anymore, then she was sure she could make many when she went off to Hogwarts. They would all be just like her--perfectly normal.

Harry practically screamed from the intense pain, but the noise was muffled by the pillow. His body was shaking and he was gripping the sides of the bed so tightly, his knuckles were turning white. Harry forced open his teary eyes. Sirius wasn't here. Still trying to get a healer while Harry was feeling like he was going to die. The bumps over his shoulder blades were pulsating with their strongest throbs yet. The firey pain had increased so much it was traveling down his back, but the intensity of it lay in the bumps. The towel and the ice cubes had long dropped to the floor. Harry thought that if he could place it back, he may be able to slow his suffering.

Just as he made the tiniest movement, he felt a horrible rip. Harry fell into a backward arch and cried out. He fell back down and slipped off the bed. He was able to catch himself on his forearms and stayed as still as possible. Harry was now shaking with fear as well as pain. He couldn't see it, but he believed the bumps had just ripped open. He could feel and smell blood seeping down the sides of his back. Then he felt the rip widen.

"Sirius," he tried to call out, but his voice was too dry. He held his breath and tried to crawl over to the door, but he didn't get very far. He took a few quick breaths and screamed. "SIRIUS!"

He could hear him running toward him from the livingroom. But it was too late. Harry was on the verge of blacking out. He gripped the carpet and bowed his head down. "What's......happening to me?" he whispered silently to himself. There was another sharp pain which caused Harry to arch his back. More blood seeped down his sides and the rips were stretching even more. The experience became even more horrifying when Harry felt the sickening feeling of something soft and warm sliding out of the bumps. Harry gagged and couldn't speak. All he could do was curl over and allow it.

Sirius made it to him now. "Harry what---" His words were trapped in his throat at the sight of his godson. Little by little, inching their way out of the bumps was something feathery and white covered with blood and bodily fluid. Sirius could do nothing but watch as they protruded further and further out of his godson's back until they were just large angular shapes. When they stopped growing Sirius believed the nightmare was over. Then all of a sudden, the ends rushed out and the feathery white shapes spread out wide. Harry jumped up and screamed as the excrutiating pain hit him all at once.

Then he fell forward, terribly exhausted and uncoinscious. Sirius moved closer, wide-eyed and unaware that he was barely breathing. He felt faint. Either he was going mad or his godson, Harry Potter, had just grown a pair of wings.

Everything was silent, except for their shallow breathing which was quickly interrupted by a knock at the door. But the visitor, whoever he was, was nothing compared to the boy with wings.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Now we're getting somewhere. I hated to put Harry through that pain, but at least it's come to an end. Harry's grown wings! No wonder the potions didn't work. How will he deal with it? You'll just have to catch the next chapter and see. So please keep reviewing, even those of you who may not like to review, but let me know you enjoy it.**

**Alright, to clear up a few things. I have Hogwarts start at 13 so Harry will be old enough to handle fighting scenes later. I think I'll keep the pairing a secret for now. And the death eathers (can we be sure they're death eathers?) probably aren't targeting Harry yet. They're just being mischevious for no reason.**

**Once again, I'll try to have chapters updated on weekends. So keep enjoying. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: still don't own Harry Potter**

So if you recall where we last saw Harry, he had wings. At least Sirius is there for him, and maybe a few others.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: The Boy with Wings

There was nothing Sirius could do except continue what he was doing, as if it were completely normal. But there was nothing normal about it. The fact that his godson had just grown a pair of wings was not normal, not even for a wizard. But regardless of those facts, he tried to remain as calm as possible, for Harry's sake. Luckily his current job was very soothing.

He was kneeling next to Harry, who still lay uncoinscious, face down on the floor. Sirius hadn't tried to move him, for fear of causing him pain. He seemed to have finally found some peace of mind and Sirius wasn't going to take that away from him, regardless of the circumstances. The only thing he did do was lay a pillow under his head. Afterwards he decided the most he could do was clean the poor boy. His back, not to mention his wings were covered in blood and body fluids. It was Harry giving birth to wings. Sirius took a bucket of warm water and a soft cotton cloth and proceeded to clean his skin. Afterwards he moved onto one of the wings. Sirius cleaned them as carefully as he could; practically cleaning one feather at a time. Every once in a while Harry twitched or moaned, causing Sirius to stop in case it was hurting him. But he never woke up. He just kept sleeping it off and Sirius kept cleaning. The feathers were soft and barely warm. The glossy feel of it slipped right through his fingers. Once he had removed much of the liquid matter the purity of its white color shone through like a light. They weren't just pure white. There were flecks of a silvery gray at the tips of all the feathers, creating a unique pattern of white and silver. Sirius couldn't help staring and he had to admit, they were beautiful.

Though Sirius had no explaination for the phenomenon, he was certain that they weren't ordinary bird feathers. Of course the only feathers he ever touched of an animal was an owl. But Harry's was different. There was something inhuman about them. The whole situation was inhuman; and it only made Sirius worry that his godson may now be inhuman. May not be the same once he woke up. He prayed that it wasn't so. That he was still the same Harry.

Above them, Hedwig stared down at Harry with a mixture of shock and awe. For they now shared something in common. She cried and Sirius looked up warily.

"Don't suppose you can explain this? Cause I can't. What am I going to say?" Sirius had no idea. Though he appeared calm and natural, his heart and mind were still racing with what he had witnessed. In the short amount of time it took for him to calm himself, he had headed to the front door to answer the knocks of a visitor. That visitor was a bushy haired girl seeking Harry. Her name was Hermione and she was very eager, but Sirius had to turn her away. He made up an excuse that Harry was too ill to see anyone, which was true, and she left. After that, Sirius forced himself to settle down with the truth of the situation.

Four hours later, Sirius was done cleaning the wings. He thought it would be tiring, but the fact that he took his time made all the difference. It helped his mind to ease and gave him more time to come up with a way to ease Harry's mind. But he couldn't think of anything to say. Sirius put the cloth in the bucket of water which was now dark red, and left to empty it out. He returned and pulled a blanket down over his body and used a warm cloth to pat Harry's forehead. Then he sat on the floor and waited.

More hours passed by until Harry had finally stirred ready to waken. Harry's head was spinning and his vision was slightly blurred, but he could see his godfather sitting next to him on the floor, his head slumped on his chest in sleep. As Harry became more aware he realized the firey pain was completely gone. He felt as good as if he had been rejuvinated--reborn. Harry tried to sit up, but laying on his stomach felt so relaxing. He was still tired and in a lazy mood.

"Sirius," he whispered. He had to know if he had imagined something protruding from his back. "Sirius." He could feel the warmness from the blanket pleasing his need for comfort. His back wasn't wet with blood so he must have imagined it. "Sirius!," he whispered a bit louder.

Sirius stirred and opened his eyes. "Harry? Good.....you're awake."

"Sirius.....what happened?"

"You, er blacked-out. You're going to be okay now."

Harry frowned, trying to remember every last detail of the ordeal. "Sirius,I--"

"You shouldn't talk Harry. You're still not well."

"I feel fine. Just tired. I need to know something."

Sirius bit his lip knowing what had to come. "Maybe you should rest more before we get into that."

"No, I have to know. When I was.... in pain..I felt something, like rip over my back."

Sirius closed his eyes as if to drive away the fear of Harry knowing what had taken place. That he wasn't imagining. Harry continued. "I felt....I felt...I don't know what I felt. And the blood. There was blood and my back was opening," Harry paused, frightened of his own words. "Sirius, what happened to me?"

Before Sirius responded, he sighed and rubbed his hand gently through his hair. "I don't know what's happened to you. I wish I knew, Merlin knows I wish I knew. But I'm not sure anyone does. I don't want to scare you Harry, but what you imagined was real. And as soon as you've rested, we'll try to work this out." Sirius leaned in closer. "Everything is going to be alright. I promise." Harry nodded and closed his eyes. Sirius sank back, not daring to leave his side until he woke up once again.

Harry stirred for the final time and woke up. He saw that Sirius was still there, only he looked worried. He knew it must have something to do with where they last left off in the conversation. Something bad had happened to him. Something Sirius didn't understand, and maybe no one else did. Harry lifted himself up, but Sirius held a hand to his back keeping him down.

"Maybe you should take it easy."

"I have. Sirius something's wrong. What happened to me?"

Sirius sighed and looked away. "I'm not sure how to tell you Harry."

"Tell me what?"

Sirius took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "You remember when you said you felt like something was.....ripping from your back?"

"Yes."

"Well. You weren't imagining it. Something did rip from your back....something...I can't. Maybe it's better if you look for yourself."

Sirius moved behind him and helped Harry to his feet. Harry still had the blanket around him and made to drop it, but Sirius grabbed it and tightened it around him. Harry frowned but Sirius shook his head. He then led him to the full length mirror. Still, Harry saw nothing out of the ordinary. The blanket covered the mystery. "This may come as a shock, but...I'm right here."

Slowly, Sirius pulled the blanket away from him and Harry gasped. It could have been a trick, or joke, but it wasn't. Harry stood, staring, shocked by his reflection as a large pair of wings unfurled themselves from his back. All the air caught in Harry's throat. His mind was whirling. He took a step back, but stumbled. Sirius caught him and when he did, Harry could feel the gentleness of the feathers coat his back. "S-sirius, what's...." He took a few more backwards steps, away from the image and felt his wings lift in the stress of the situation. A few feathers came loose and flew around the room.

"Take it easy Harry, take it easy. You're alright."  
"I'm not alright! Look at me! What happened to me!"

"Apparently, you've grown wings."  
"That's not funny! Why did this.....how could this....." Harry couldn't ask his questions properly. He was on the verge of hyperventilating and if Sirius wasn't there to soothe him he was sure he would have fainted. "I don't understand." Sirius looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry Harry, neither do I."

"Take them off!"  
"Harry."

"Do something! Get them off me! I can't...I can't go around looking like this!"

"Harry even if I could, I have nothing right now that could do such a thing. The only thing I can do is get an outside opinion."

"No," Harry demanded as he tore his eyes away from the mirror. "Nobody can see me like this. Nobody."  
"Harry."  
"Please Sirius. Please don't let anyone see me like this. Please." He settled himself on the edge of his bed, the ends of his wings curling under him, but he didn't care. He was scared and shaking from the disturbance of the ordeal. Sirius moved over to him and proceeded to place his hand on his shoulder, but thought better of it. "I understand how you feel Harry."

"Have you ever grown wings?"  
"Well no, what I mean is, this is shocking for me too. But have I ever steered you wrong? I've always looked after you and I will always be there when you need me. I'm sorry this happened, but I don't know anything about it. So right now, the best we can do is bring in someone who does."

"Who?"

"Your new Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. If anyone can help he can."

Harry bowed his head, digesting the information. But he had so little to go on. All he could do was wait for the headmaster. A wizard he had never met and probably would not get to know if he couldn't get rid of his wings. If he couldn't help, he'd probably ask for the letter back and leave Harry to be home-schooled. It was like his doubts about getting into Hogwarts was confirmed. Sirius seemed to sense his fears and reached over to rub his shoulders. "Don't worry yourself so, I promised we'll get through this and we will."

"How?"

"I'm going to help you. Alright? So just...try to relax okay. Now, is there anything I can do for you now, besides taking off your wings?"

Harry shook his head. "I think...all I want is to be left alone for a while."

Sirius nodded. "Well. I suppose I'll leave you to relax some. Call me if you need me. And don't do anything drastic. I'll get in touch with Dumbledore and we'll see from there." Harry nodded, but kept his head down in thought. Sirius gave him one last pat on the shoulder before leaving the room.

That was how Harry spent the rest of the day. Sitting in his room on his bed, with his knees drawn up to his chin in total despair. He refused Sirius whenever he came to the door, and not wanting to upset him further Sirius left. His lunch was left at the door, but Harry refused to eat. All he did was sit quietly with his shoulders hunched. He kept his movements small, not wanting to feel the feathery wings move about. Not wanting to be reminded of the horror. He'd become ashamed of them to the point where he had placed a sheet over the mirror to keep from looking at himself. Hedwig watched sadly and hooted every now and then, but Harry paid her no attention. He was lost to his own miserable world.

Sirius found it just as hard, knowing how Harry was feeling and having no idea what to do about it. How long was he going to be like this? Was there a cure? And what about Hogwarts? The questions kept playing around in his head. The worst one by far concerned Dumbledore. Sirius gritted his teeth, annoyed that Harry's doubts had reached him. He knew Dumbledore was a great sorceror, but he couldn't help worrying what would happen if he had no answer to Harry's cause. Would his godson remain a spectacle for all to see? Or would he be locked away in his room for all time? No one, other than himself, would accept him--not even in the wizarding world. Sirius knew that for a fact, especially when it came to school. Young witches and wizards would not see Harry as one of them and only make fun of him. Calling him a freak and playing nasty jokes on him. Sirius understood this. He'd done it himself when he was a boy. Now he was feeling guilty. All those times he found someone to tease and torment, though it was usually someone from Slytherin house like Snape, and never considered how they'd feel. He had a good idea from the way Harry had reacted. It was like karma had come around in an odd way. Remus had always told him as well as James to cease such behavior, but they never did. If anything, Sirius was the worst of the bunch and it seemed now that Harry had to pay for it while he stood by. It wasn't like he could march down there and yell at anyone who tempered with his knowing him, he'd probably do it anyways. All he could do for now was tell Harry to deal with it.

Sirius shook his head, grinning. Here he was worrying about Harry being teased as though he were going right off to Hogwarts with those wings. It played an unusual image in his head. He had no reason to worry. Harry would not stay winged forever. Dumbledore would find a way to help him. He had to. But if he didn't, Harry might have to be home schooled. That's the last thing he wanted for him. He wasn't good enough to be a teacher and Remus, who excelled at that sort of thing was too far away to be contacted. If Harry couldn't be helped, he may have to start worrying about those horrors coming true.

It was three days since Harry found out about the wings, and in that time, not much had changed. Harry still moped around, but with Sirius's insistence he managed to make him eat. The only time he left the room was to go to the bathrooms. Sirius had become concerned when he didn't hear the morning showers. Harry explained there was no way for him to shower in his condition. Sirius offered to find a solution but Harry refused again. He resulted to sponging himself off with soap and water. Usually showers made Harry feel better, but now it made him feel worse to know they'd never be the same. Sirius adviced he get some fresh air and come out of the stuffy room. The simple suggestion earned him a day of Harry not speaking to him at all.

Meals were set down by the door and Harry would pick them up then leave behind the empty tray when he was finished. Sirius tried coaxing him out and when that didn't work, he tried to be harsh. But Harry wouldn't budge. Sirius didn't have the heart to do much yelling. Everytime he started to, he heard sobbing behind the door. Sirius would feel guilty and leave him alone.

Everyday since she first stopped by, Hermione came eager to see Harry. Sirius wished Harry would have allowed him to send her in rather than have to lie and say he was still not well. At first she took the hint and left, leaving Sirius with a flower or card for Harry. Lately she stayed a little later and allowed herself to be known to Sirius. Sirius found she was a very bright girl, for a muggle and an exceptional friend for Harry. She talked about her interests and things she'd like to do and accomplish. Sirius simply remained silent--not wanting to share too much with her. However he had gotten to know her so well, he came to realize how level-headed she was. With that in mind, he was certain it would be okay for her to know the truth about Harry. That he was a wizard and had recently gone through an unusual experience. He was sure she'd accept it and keep the secret. He even told Harry this and shared his belief that Hermione would not care about the wings. She was his friend and would stay by him just as he did the day they met. Harry on the other hand thought he knew better and refused to be seen by her or anyone else. He just stayed locked up in his room which only worried Sirius even more. He had sent a letter to Dumbledore and recieved a reply. Dumbledore would be visiting as soon as he could. Little did he know that sooner was closer than he thought.

One morning Sirius woke up, tired from the stress of the situation. He did what he had come to do each morning--check up on Harry. His room door was still closed and locked. Of course Sirius could have blasted it open with his wand, but he feared pushing Harry too far. He had already lost him his parents and couldn't afford to lose his relationship. Sirius sighed as he stood in front of his door.

"Harry......Harry please, it's morning. Don't you want to get up now? Join me for breakfast?" There was complete silence. Sirius sighed again. "Harry. Come on. This has gone on long enough. It's not as bad as you think. We can talk about it. Come on, what do you say?"

There was nothing. Only a thud that told him Harry had heard. Sirius shook his head. "Maybe later then." He walked away to prepare another breakfast that Harry would eat alone.

As Sirius contemplated fixing up a bowl of bird seed to get a reaction out of him, there was a knock at the door. Sirius moved over to answer it and was greeted with a delightful surprise. It was Albus Dumbledore answering his plea. "Ah, good morning Sirius. I hope I'm not intruding.I was in the neighborhood shopping for the most delightful buttermilk toffees and thought I'd drop by."

"Er, not at all. Come in."

Sirius stepped aside and allowed the professor entry. "What a cozy home you've gotten for yourself."

"Thank you."

"I'm sure it makes Harry feel right at home."

"Well it used to. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"That would be lovely."

Dumbledore sat where Harry ususally occupied the table and gazed around the kitchen as though it were some place quite special. "I must say I find a muggle's household quite calming. The lack of magic rids a wizard of reminders of the troubles in the magical community as well allowing him to express his own strengths without the use of his powers."

Sirius grinned sheepishly to himself as he poured the tea into Dumbledore's cup. "Well, there have been times when I do rely on my own strength, but I am a wizard and wands come in handy."

"They do indeed, but not this time I suppose."

Sirius sat down across from him, knowing exactly what Dumbledore was getting at. "It's not a normal magical occurance and obviously it wasn't expected. I just.....don't want to have to tell my godson he'll be stuck like that, but if there's anything you can do, he won't have to worry so." Dumbledore frowned at him as he listened. He could see how stressed Sirius was about it and couldn't imagine how Harry was doing. The fact that he wasn't here for breakfast gave him some idea. "Why don't you start from the beginning."

Sirius told him everything Harry had told him. He described the back pains the way Harry described them as well as the affect it had on his skin. He explained that potions hadn't helped and the big surprise at the end. Dumbledore listened carefully to every word. And when Sirius had finished he asked to see the boy. Sirius led him down the short hall to Harry's room, the door still locked. "Harry? There's someone I'd like you to meet. He's here to help you Harry, so everything's going to be alright." There was no answer. Sirius sighed. "I'm sorry professor. Harry's not taking this too well."

"Understandable. Step aside." Sirius did so and Dumbledore walked up to the door and knocked gently. "Mr. Harry Potter, I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, your new headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your godfather has kindly invited me into your home and I would appreciate it if I could speak with you for a moment." The silence continued behind the door. It felt so odd for Sirius. Harry had never been impolite which showed how hard Harry was finding the situation. "Very well, you leave me no choice." He pulled the wand out of his pocket and muttered, "Alohamora." The door flew open, much to Hedwig's surprise. Harry didn't even stir. He sat on the bed cross-legged in the darkness of the room. The blinds were closed and the curtains drawn.

"Merlin's beard Harry," said Sirius. Dumbledore moved further into the room and with a flick of his wand, the curtains pulled back and the windows were opened. The much needed air filled the stuffy little room. Hedwig flapped her wings in approval.

"That's much better," said Dumbledore. He pocketed his wand and looked around. Not once did his eyes rest on Harry or his exposed wings which were facing his direction. "It appears you have a cozy spot as well, just like the rest of your home. What I wouldn't give to have a room like this when I was a boy. Unfortunately I had to share it with my brother. Any chance of peace and quiet was short lived."

Harry had been hunched over the entire time. Not worrying about them breaking into his room without permission. Not caring what they thought about him. But he did hear them and found it odd that this man was talking about his room as if it fascinated him. As if he didn't know why he had come in the first place. As if he didn't notice the giant pair of wings on his back. Harry raised his head and watched him. He came across the desk and saw the card Hermione had left him. "It looks as though someone is very concerned about you, but it doesn't look as if you bothered to return the kindness."

He turned around and looked at the posters of Quidditch players on his wall, then to the books on the shelves. Sirius turned his gaze to Harry, who continued to watch the old man. He was now pulling out one of his books.

"Ah, Artemis Fowl, a classic. It's nice to know you keep up with your literature. So few people your age enjoy reading."

Harry turned completely around as he continued to survey him. Dumbledore wasn't paying the slightest attention to him. Harry glanced over at Sirius who was looking rather impatient. Dumbledore continued.

"It's a shame I never have enough time to read myself. But then again, if I did, I wouldn't be free to help those who really need me." He closed the book and caught Harry's eyes over his half-moon spectacles and smiled. Then he placed the book back on the shelf and pulled up a seat next to Harry's bed. Harry tensed from him being so close and wished he went back to ignoring him again. But the funny thing was that he wasn't staring at his wings. The headmaster was looking at Harry as though his wings were invisible. "Good morning Harry. I hope you're well."

"Er," Harry stuttered.

"You've recieved your acceptance letter I imagine, and I'll be delighted to see you when you arrive."

Harry didn't know what to say to this man.

"Sirius has informed me that you have a minor problem on your hands, or rather on your back."

Minor problem? Harry thought incredously. It was a major problem and if he didn't get it solved, he couldn't go to school. Dumbledore seemed to know what he was thinking as his eyes twinkled.

"There's no need to worry. I'm sure we'll be able to figure out the circumstance of this extrodinary occurrance. Pardon me for not coming to you first, but your godfather has already explained the details. I did not think you would want to relive your experience by telling the story."

Harry stared and Dumbledore smiled. For some reason, Harry couldn't help feeling at ease around this man who was still a stranger to him. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to examine those wings of yours. I promise I'll be gentle."

Harry glanced at Sirius would nodded. "Er, alright."

Hermione knew it was wrong, but she knew even more that something wasn't right. Everything kept telling her not to, but she ignored it as she opened the front door. She found it strange that it wasn't locked, but then she thought about the man living here. He wasn't the kind of person to take security too seriously in the daytime. Cautiously she peeked her head inside and looked around. Sirius was no where in sight and neither was Harry. She sighed. She had gotten so tired of the excuse that Harry wasn't well that she started to question if it were even true. If it was then why wouldn't his godfather allow her to see him? With that question in mind she came to a horrible conclusion. Harry didn't want to see her anymore and Sirius didn't have the heart to break the news. And if that was the case, she was going to find out from Harry himself. Ask him why he wouldn't just admit it to her face. Everyone else made it clear when they didn't like her. That was the least Harry could do. But if that wasn't the case, then she could finally tell him the exciting news she'd been bursting to tell him. Hermione moved further into the kitchen then glanced down the area leading into the hall. Harry's room was down there and Sirius was still no where to be found. Hermione couldn't wait any longer. She had to see Harry.

Harry stood very still as the professor's fingers prodded gently along the top of his wings. He stood in the center of the room with his wings spread out. The wingspan almost took up the entire room. At first, Harry found it akward moving the extra appendages, but he quickly found out it was as easy as extending his arms. He did it slowly and quietly with much encouragement from both Sirius and Professor Dumbledore. They were stiff and sore, probably from being folded for so long. In the end he was able to stretch them out, earning awes from his small audience.

Though Harry felt weird about it, he also had the feeling that they were quite natural. Harry flushed when he thought about it, especially with an old man studying them so closely.

"Extrodinary," Dumbledore whispered as he monitored the phenomenon. "Simply extrodinary." Sirius was leaning against the wall, watching quietly. He seemed to be fighting to remain calm, just as Harry was fighting the urge to doubt that Dumbledore could help him. He hadn't said a word about whether he could or not. He just kept whispering to himself. Dumbledore was pacing himself as he moved along them. Then he came to the center where the wings attatched to the back.

"I must say they are quite beautiful Harry. I have no doubt your owl may feel a bit envious."

At those words Hedwig ruffled her own feathers and hooted indignantly.

"Have you tried anything to be rid of them?"

"No," Sirius answered. "I don't have anything like that, and considering the fact that potions didn't ease the pain it didn't seem like any of the items I had would help at all."

"I see." Dumbledore moved his fingers where they connected, causing Harry to jump in surprise. "Excuse me Harry. I hope that didn't hurt."

"No, sir."

"Have you been feeling any discomfort after they arrived?"

"My back is a little stiff, but other than that, no."

"I see." Dumbledore stepped back and took the whole scene into view. "And....pardon me for asking this next question, but have you recently...tried anything with those wings?"

Harry frowned, not liking where he was going with this. "What do you mean?"

"I mean anything at all," said Dumbledore, looking very curious.

"No sir."

"Ah." Dumbledore nodded. "Well, I can honestly say I have never seen anything like it. From what you've told me, there doesn't seem to be anything that brought it on. At least not to my knowledge. I'll have to look into it."

"Surely there's something that can be done,"said Sirius as he pushed away from the wall. Dumbledore looked thoughtful as both Sirius and Harry watched him desperately. "I'll tell you what I'll do. I'll see if I can track down anything that may help tonight. I shall return tomorrow morning with the update, until then, try not to despair. And Harry," he reached his hand down and lifted up Harry's chin. "I promise you, it's not as bad as it seems. It will all work out in the end. I truly believe this and so must you." Harry stared into his eyes, feeling a great reassurance taking him over. He nodded.

"You happen to possess man's greatest wish--the ability to, ah, well we'll have to see if that's even possible."

Harry felt a wave of embarrasment at what Dumbledore was insinuating. Sirius seemed ready to say something, but closed his mouth.

"For now, try to rest."

"How can I with these great big, things in the way."

"Then you must find a solution."

Harry turned away from him. "You make it sound like I'll be stuck with these wings forever."

"If you were, I can assure you the world will not end and I have faith that people will accept you."

Harry turned back toward him, his wings fluttered in a rising anger. "Accept me? No one, aside from you or Sirius would accept me."

"Harry I'm sorry if I'm bothering you but I had to tell you the most exciting..............." Hermione had just barged into his room and was now frozen with the shock of his appearance. "news," she finished quietly as her hands came up to her mouth.

While Harry and Sirius were acting as deer caught in the headlights, Dumbledore smiled as if he were delighted at her company. "It's looks as though there is someone who will accept you afterall."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm pleased to see that this story has been favorited a lot, and I'd be even more pleased if some of those favorites turned into reviews. Thanks again for being patient. I'm currently writing another story as I write this one,(strangely enough they end up along the same chapters) meaning updates may continue to be on weekends. So keep reading and reviewing.

(so, will Hermione really accept Harry and will he be stuck with those wings forever? You'll find out next time)


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer: I still don't own Harry potter.**

**I'm still pleased that my story has become a fan favorite, so keep sending in those reviews. So, Hermione has found out about the wings. Will Harry be able to go off to Hogwarts afterall?**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 5: Birdboy

Harry laid stretched out on the bed on his stomach, his wings falling over him on both sides of the bed. He felt very tired, but he knew it was all in his mind. The fact that more than one person learned of his wings was stressing him to the point where he wished to stay alone in his room forever. Harry hadn't realized it at first, but when he was visting with Dumbledore he felt comforted enough to leave the room. To try and follow his normal routine until something could be done. However he had no intention of leaving the house until he was wingless again. But Sirius would have been happy for him to step out and join him for meals. Things changed quickly after Hermione walked in on him and discovered one of his secrets. She still didn't know he was a wizard. He could have attatched the wings to that story. That sometimes wizards grew wings, but there had been little time to tell her anything as she had run straight out of the room and out of the house.

Her actions filled Harry with dread. He knew he would never see her again, and besides that it showed him how other people would react if he didn't get this problem solved. But it would never happen.

There was a knock on the door. "Harry?"

"Come in," said Harry not caring who it was. Sirius entered the room cautiously.

"Are you ready for breakfast?"

"I'll be there in a minute," he said coldly. Not once did he look at his godfather. He just kept staring ahead, miserably. Sirius nodded sadly and shut the door quietly behind him.

Nothing was how it was supposed to be. Nothing turned out right. It had been two days since Dumbledore returned with dreadful news. He hadn't found anything. Nothing at all that could help him. It was unheard of. Wizards just didn't go around growing wings. Dumbledore said he would keep trying and keep him updated while he attended class. This bit of talk shocked Harry so much he turned a sickly pale white. Regardless of this bizarre turn of events, Dumbledore insisted he come to Hogwarts. It was required that he begin his first term in class no matter what. He told him there have been cases, although none were as strange as his own, where students had to manage with their problem while at Hogwarts. Sirius had jumped in and explained his friend Remus was one such case. Dumbledore had made arrangements for the werewolf to attend school. He'd made it so no one was hurt. Harry explained how different it was for him. Remus didn't go around looking like a wolf for all times.

Sirius had been on Harry side since Dumbledore brought up the idea. But Dumbledore made such interesting and logical points for Harry to attend Hogwarts that Sirius switched sides. Now Harry was feeling betrayed and giving Sirius something of a cold shoulder. Today Sirius was to go into Diagon Alley to fetch his school supplies. As for his robes, Dumbledore would be sending a special set of them as well as a special charm to place on his clothes to make them fit for the wings. His wand he would get when he reached the school. There was two more days until school started which caused Harry to pray that somehow he'd wake up to find himself normal again. That wish never came true.

Harry mentioned the idea of using his dad's invisibility cloak, but it turned out to be a failure. Harry found it difficult to wrap it around the wings and get anything done. It was like no form of magic could prevent the wings from being exposed. The cloak kept slipping off, or the feathers would show through. And since there was no way to alter the material without ruining its properties, the wings were left unhidden.

He was to be stuck like this for all the world to see.

Harry cringed at the thought. He could just imagine how his classmates would react.

Nearby, his owl made light hooting sounds to soothe him. But it didn't help. "I'm done for Hedwig." She just watched him with large sad eyes. Harry sat up and moved over to her. He stuck his finger through the bars and Hedwig nibbled it affectionately. "You're lucky. Nobody would laugh at you because it's natural for owls to have wings. But not wizards. Why can't Dumbledore see that?"

Dumbledore had promised to keep the secret of his wings within the castle, but Harry couldn't see how that was going to be possible. Students gossiped. Teachers talked. Harry was sure before he had a chance to walk through the castle doors there'd be a picture of him in the Daily Phropet. Dumbledore claimed he would explain the situation as best he could to the students and warn them of the consequences if word leaked out. That did little to comfort Harry. He moved away from Hedwig and looked at himself in the mirror. He spread his wings out just a little to get the full affect.

"What if they're wrong. What if I'm not a wizard afterall. Like Dumbledore said, wizards don't go around growing wings. I could be something else entirely." Harry knew what that was--a _freak._ As disappointed as he was to learn that the wings would stay, he was even more disappointed to learn there was no answer to why it happened in the first place. He told Sirius it might mean that he wasn't a wizard. Sirius told him it was impossible. His parents were of magical heritage, even though his mother came from a muggle background. They were pure in magical blood and so was he. He said the easiest way to see this was when the child showed some sign of being a witch or wizard. That something unusual happened around him. After that Harry dropped the subject. If sprouting permanent wings was a sign of magical powers then he'd much rather be a muggle.

"Well whatever you are," he told his reflection. "You can't go around without a shirt for the rest of your life." Harry looked down at his shirtless body and hoped that whatever charm that was to go on hihappy life. s clothes would hide the wings. But somehow he doubted that would happen. Harry turned away and headed out of his room and into the kitchen.

Sirius was making pancakes for him when he entered. Lately everything Sirius made were some of Harry's favorite foods. Harry appreciated it. His last days with Sirius was to be his last days of a After that, everything would change. All Harry had managed to do was not enjoy it. He knew he should give in. Forget about the what ifs and enjoy his time with the person who stayed by his side. Harry had underestimated how powerful the anticipation of going to Hogwarts was going to be. It prevented him from enjoying his last days of summer. He felt he could make more of an effort to change that if Hermione was still his friend.

"I've made another one of your favorites Harry. Blueberry pancakes."

Harry flushed as Sirius set a stack of them on his plate. "Sirius I haven't had blueberry pancakes since I was little."

"But they were your favorite when you were little," he said with a mischevious grin. Harry just stared at them. "All right, if you don't want them--"

"Who said I didn't want them? I'll take them. You already when to the trouble." Harry picked up his fork and smiled sadly. "Thanks Sirius."

"You are very welcome."

The rest of the breakfast when along smoothly. There was no akward silences or nervous looks. Thankfully there was no conversation about school. It was just the normal talk about the happenings of the world. They talked more about this subject since they couldn't really talk about what they planned to do that day. All in all it had been pleasant and Harry actually smiled here and there. Toward the end, it changed. It became akward because they both knew what had to be done. Sirius would be leaving to pick up Harry's things. Sirius had always looked forward to the day they would shop together, celebrating his coming into wizardry. He had been to Diagon Alley once before, but never to look through wizarding things for himself. When Sirius announced his duty for the day, he saw sadness in his godfather's eyes. Clearly Harry was disappointing him and there was nothing he could do about it, unless he put aside his shame and went with him. He thought about it, but remembered Dumbledore's words. He was going to keep his abnormality a secret which meant that he had to be careful, if he didn't want to become a celebrity. The feeling of guilt was so strong he could barely look at Sirius.

"I suppose, I'll head off now. You'll be okay while I'm gone? Is there anything you need?"

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry I can't come."

Sirius watched his godson and quickly determined what the matter was. "You have nothing to be sorry about, so don't worry about it. It will be fun for me, shopping like I was a boy again. I was pretty much on my own when I did it; my parents never paid much attention to me. But at least you've been to Diagon Alley so it's no big deal." He stopped and ruffled up his hair. "I promise things will get better. Once you get over this first hump we'll do lots of things together. Just you wait, okay?"

Harry nodded.

"You'll be all right when I'm gone?"

"Yeah."

"If someone stops by, though very few people do, you don't have to answer," he said as he moved over to the door. "There's leftovers from last night, you can have that for lunch. I'll be back as soon as I can." Harry nodded and locked the door as soon as he left. After that, everything was quiet. Harry sighed. It was going to be a long day.

Most of Harry's time was spent reading or listening to the radio in the livingroom. He thought about going back to his room, but he was already tired of it. The only thing he did do there was to allow Hedwig to leave her cage and fly out the window for some fresh air. Harry wished he could joing her, but he couldn't take the chance of the neighbors seeing. Not to mention he was sure he couldn't fly. There was nothing else to do except wait until Sirius returned.

There was a knock on the door that startled him. Harry couldn't imagine who it could be and proceeded to ignore it. But then it came again, more foreful. Pounding like that couldn't be ignored so Harry decided to examine it.

"Who's there?" he asked uncertainly.

The pounding stopped and all went quiet again. Then a small voice as uncertain as his own answered.

"Um, it's me......Hermione."

Harry wasn't sure he heard right. "Who?"

"Hermione."

After a minute's hesitation he opened the door. There was Hermione looking very pale and nervous. Her eyes were wide as she stared back at him and attempted a small smile. "Er, Hi."

Harry was prepared to slam the door in her face, angry that she was an example of how everyone would act around him. Instead he managed a reply. "Hello."

Hermione suddenly became very interested in her fingers as she twiddled them about. "Are you....very busy?"

"Not at the moment."

"May I, come in then?"

Harry considered this before allowing her entry. Once inside, Harry saw Hermione fighting to keep her attention away from the wings and his body. Harry appreciated her efforts and began to feel less angry with her.

"Where's your godfather?"

"Out," Harry answered, not wanting to share the reason.

"Oh?" She looked so distressed from tipping toeing around him, that she looked ready to burst. Harry could see she was shaking just a little. He soon found out why as tears errupted from her. "Oh Harry I'm so sorry I ran out on you. I was so, awful." She sank down on the couch and bowed her head, ashamed. Harry almost smiled at her honesty.

"I'm the one who should be ashamed. I'm sorry I scared you."

"Well, it was quite a surprise. I've never heard of anyone growing wings before."

"You're not the only ones."

Hermione's eyes wandering over his wings again. "It's okay," said Harry. "You can have a look." Hermione sniffled and moved behind Harry to see them up close.

"Oh my!" She gently brushed her fingers against the feathers, but pulled them away when Harry shifted. "They're so beautiful. Oh Harry, I can't believe this. How did this happen?"

Harry wanted to express that it may have something to do with his wizard powers, but he couldn't let her know he was a wizard. "We don't know yet. We have a...friend looking in on the matter."

"I see."

It became quiet again. Neither one of them knowing what to say, especially Hermione. She sank back on the couch and stared at her feet, looking embarassed. Harry hesitated before positioning himself in the seat opposite her. As he made to sit down Hermione looked up, curious to see how he'd manage to sit with his wings. The ends folded under his legs, but they weren't bothering him. "Does it...hurt?" asked Hermione shyly.

Harry shook his head. "Only when they, came out. And before when I was having back pains."

"I guess the medicine I recommended didn't help much did it?"

Harry shrugged. "We didn't know, so it's okay." Harry paused and really thought about his words. Then he jumped up and turned his back on her. "Actually it's not okay. None of this is okay. I'm supposed to be heading off to school in a few days, with these things stuck on my back!"

There was complete silence until Hermione broke it. "Oh...you're still going?"

Harry was fuming now, pleased to have someone other than Sirius to share his anger with. "Yeah. They don't understand. I can't go like this. But I have to."

Hermione bowed her head. She seemed to be fighting the urge to ask why it was so necessary for Harry to go. Why couldn't they simply fix the problem?

"Maybe they have something planned. Maybe they're gonna help you get rid of them and then you'll be able to go to school. You know they're doing amazing things with plastic surgery these days."

Harry laughed and started to pace. "I thought about that too, but...the friend who's looking in on it said it would be too risky for someone....like me." Since magic appeared to be powerless against a pair of magical wings, the only other option seemed to be surgery. However since they knew nothing about why it happened in the first place and because Harry was a wizard, surgery--whether magical or muggle could risk his own powers; possibly his life as well. All Harry could do was wait.

"I don't understand." said Hermione. "Why?"

Harry couldn't tell her why, he just shrugged and sat back down. He was tired of talking about it. He didn't want to think about what would come. She had come over to apologize for running out of him and continous talk on the subject of his wings made him feel like a freak show just for her. He thought back on the day she had seen him and remebered something. "By the way, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Hermione looked confused. "You know that day you, ah, saw me. You were shouting that you had something exciting to tell me."

Hermione's eyes widened and it was like the subject of wings never came up. A grin stretched across her face and she was bouncing up and down. "Oh Harry it's so exciting and unbelievable, but it's true. Even though I don't have any proof it's true! And you don't have to worry about being odd, I'm odd too."

Harry quirked an eyebrow, bemused. "I would never have guessed you to be odd."

"No I'm serious. It's really exciting." She stopped jumping and tried to mantain control. "Okay, here goes. I'm a witch."

Harry's mouth dropped open. "You're a...what?"

"I'm a witch! I know it might sound crazy but it's true. I got this letter in the mail from Hogwarts and this white beared man named Dumbledore popped into our kitchen and transformed my mother's favorite china into rabbits. He did some other things too and then I knew it was for real. He told me all about Hogwarts and this place called Diagon Alley where I'm suppose to get all of my wizarding things. Oh Harry! I'ts so wonderful I still can't believe it!" She went back to jumping again and Harry stared, overwhelmed by her ability to say so much and talk so fast. Harry stood slowly, never taking his eyes off her.

"You're a witch! That's fantastic, so am I."

"What?"  
"I mean I'm a wizard. Me and my godfather. I never told you because, well we don't usually share that sort of information with muggles."

Hermione jumped to her feet and soon they were both jumping up and down together, hand in hand. "You're a wizard?! Oh Harry that's so great! Please tell me you're going to Hogwarts?" Harry nodded excitedly. "Fantastic! We won't be alone. You won't have to worry, I won't have to worry. We have each other." Hermione pulled him into a hug, both of them grinning like mad. All his fears wee forgotten, only for a short moment. "And you won't have to worry what people will think. I'll stand by you." All the happiness of the moment was slowly falling away. He felt his stomach drop. Whether it was true that Hermione would stick by him, it made no difference. He'd still be seen as a freak.

"Harry? Harry? I got back as soon as I could. I hope you're doing all........" Sirius had made it back and had just walked in on his godson, hugging Hermione. "right?" Sirius finished. Harry and Hermione slowly broke away. Harry looked away from Sirius and Hermione was staring at her hands.

The next morning was his last morning. Today was the day. He was going to Hogwarts for the first time. He was going to a school for witches and wizards with a pair of wings on his back. He was going to make a fool of himself in front of everybody and he had proof. The previous night had been a nightmare, literally. He tossed and turned trapped in a horrible dream. He was standing on what had to be the grounds of Hogwarts, in his school robes, wings sticking out, surrounded by witches and wizards his age. They were talking to one another and sending him strange looks. Dumbledore was there trying to explain to Harry that there was a mistake. That birds couldn't come to class and that he had to turn in his letter and leave immediately. Then Sirius came along with a birdcage in his hand telling him he didn't think he would fit inside. When he heard what Dumbledore was saying he argued he could work in the owlry and deliver post. Then the group of wizards started to laugh. Hermione came up to him and tried to explain to the laughing students that Harry was just hungry. Then to his horror she threw birdseed on the ground before him. The other students followed. And for reasons that can only be explained in a dream, Harry got down and started pecking at the seeds. Everyone was still laughing and Hermione was still saying he was hungry as she threw down more seeds.

Harry woke up instantly and didn't go back to sleep. He wished he could, then he'd never wake up. He would stay in bed and probably come up with the excuse that he was ill and shouldn't go. But Sirius would have seen right through it. Knowing that he threw back the covers and got out of bed. It was 7:00 in the morning. The perfect time for him to get dressed and have breakfast before packing up and heading down to the train station. They hadn't discussed what would happen during the trip. There was no special means of transportation for Harry to take. All students of Hogwarts took the train from platform 9 3/4. That meant that Harry's first challenge of enduring torment started at the station. Sirius could only stay by his side for so long, before Harry was left to their mercy.

Harry sat up, hesitating before getting out of the bed. He wanted to savor the quiet. The peace that would soon be gone. From her cage, Hedwig watched with hints of sadness in her large eyes. Though their relationship had barely started, she had already taken a liking to Harry; and it wasn't because of the wings.

"Harry?" came Sirius's voice. "Are you....up yet?"  
"Yes!" Harry called. "I'm up."

"Well get a move on....we don't want to be late."

Harry heard the hesitance in his voice. Late would have been something Harry wanted, but the warning was something Sirius would have always wanted to say when his godson went off to Hogwarts. Under the circumstances they were forced to tiptoe around one another, but only for a short while. Then the staff and his classmates would be tiptoeing around him. Harry stood and stretched, his wings stretching out to the sides. He looked up at Hedwig. "I guess this is it." Hedwig chirped dejectedly as she watched him leave for the bathroom.

Harry returned ten minutes later with his school robes in hand. Sirius had told him most students changed on the train, but upon Harry's look Sirius said no more about it. Harry would change here and avoid being a spectacle of students curious to see how the birdboy changed clothes. Upon his uniform was an amber charm. It had been sent by Dumbledore to use on his clothes. It was meant to make it easier for him to slip shirts on with his wings. Harry and Sirius had charmed all of his clothing, but he would be taking the charm with him, just in case there were any more items that needed charming.

Harry opened the trunk near his bed and slipped the charm inside. Everything else was already packed neatly inside. All he needed to do was get dressed. As quickly as he could he pulled on the shirt. Now that it was charmed Harry hoped his uniform would hide his wings. He hadn't bothered to try any of his charmed clothes when he and Sirius tried the process for the first time. Dumbledore hadn't explained exactly what the charm would do, probably to spare his feelings. Either way Harry had wanted to wait until he pulled on his uniform. Now he would find out if it worked like he wanted. While watching himself in a mirror he saw his wings getting ruffled under the material, but they slipped right through. It was like his wings were made of some ghostly material as they slid right through the back of the shirt easily, like a ghost sliding through a wall.

Harry sighed. He had hoped the charm would have another feature, like making the wings invisible. He turned to gather the rest of his uniform and finish dressing when he heard Sirius again. "Harry, breakfast is ready!"

"I'm coming!" he shouted back. He turned to Hedwig once more. "Let's get this over with."

For the final time Harry joined Sirius at the table. Blueberry pancakes had been prepared for him along with a cup of coffee. "I thought you could use that," said Sirius.

Harry nodded. "Thanks."

There was silence again. Both of them trying hard not to think about what had to be done and what would happen afterwards. Sirius wanted to mention it. Tell him everything was going to be alright and that Dumbledore was there to make it easier for him. But when he thought about it, he didn't buy it. Dumbledore couldn't be with him 24 hours of the day. And though Hermione would be attending Hogwarts, she couldn't be with him all the time either. Nor could she defend him.

"Harry listen to me, if someone should give you a hard time, you let me know. We'll talk it over with Dumbldore....."  
"Thanks Sirius, but I'm sure I'll be...fine."

In truth Harry didn't believe this at all, but he didn't want to give his godfather a reason to come storming up to the castle and possibly making things worse. Of course someone was going to give him a hard time, they all were. But if if got too bad he would turn around and take the train back here. He wouldn't let Dumbledore, Sirius or Hermione convince him to return.

When Harry finished eating, Sirius brought down his things with a flick of his wand. Just watching his godfather perform a small task in magic left him feeling extremely nervous. What if his condition prevented him from performing magic? He almost hoped this was the case. If it was then he wouldn't have to worry about being among the students. But then he wouldn't be a wizard. Harry shook his head to erase those thoughts. That was the last thing he should be thinking when he was about to leave.

"Ready?" asked Sirius. Harry nodded grimly. This would be his first time out among people since his change. For that reason Harry decided he would keep his wings covered for as long as he could. It would look odd. He knew he would draw stares of those curious of what he was hiding behind his back. But he would risk it. He reached for a blanket, the only material large enough, and draped it over his shoulders like a cape. Once he had it as secure as he could get it he followed behind his godfather, carrying Hedwig in her cage while he pulled along the trunk. Since Sirius didn't have a car, they would be taking a taxi. This was Harry's first test to see if covering the wings with a blanket would go unoticed. Unfortunately it did the opposite. The taxi driver kept giving him odd looks. Sirius looked ready to pounce on him and tell him to mind his own business. Harry shook his head in warning. He couldn't have Sirius all riled up. It would've gotten worse when he reached the station. He practically promised Dumbledore he'd try and attend Hogwarts. How would it look if Sirius dragged him all the way home because he didn't like how passerby looked at his godson. After all the money that was spent on his school clothes. Harry had to learn to bare the reaction. Luckily Sirius got the message.

The trip didn't take as long as Harry had hoped it would. In no time they were at the station. The taxi driver quickly unloaded his things as though happy to be rid of the blanket boy. Then Sirius and Harry were left alone, surrounded by people hurrying into the station.

Harry took a deep shaky breath to calm himself, but it only made him more nervous. His hand was shaking slightly. Sirius placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, it's now or never."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I'm so sorry I haven't updated. Some family members came down and kept me so busy. Besides that I'm working on an original story, one I hope to publish. Again, I'll try and get around to this story as often as I could. Maybe with the next Potter movie coming soon, I'll be more motivated to work here.

Anyways, Hermione has returned and Harry decided to go to school. I'm sure people will freak. Even though they are wizards, they can still freak about some things. There have been no other wizards to grow wings so it's understandable why Harry should worry about the reaction.

I was going to add more to this chapter, like his train ride, but I'll save it for the next chapter. I'm glad you're enjoying this fic and sticking with me. keep sending in your reviews and


	6. Chapter 6

**disclaimer: I still don't own Harry potter.**

**Okay, once again, I'm sorry for the delay. I'm trying to pick up the pace on my other story as well as do some research. I thought I'd try and get this in before the premiere of the next Harry Potter movie. I hoped to get more in than that but, oh well. I haven't forgotten this story.**

**So, we last left off with Harry getting ready to board the express. How will students react?**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 6: The Star Attraction

Harry tucked in his wings as tight as he could against his body. They flattened just a bit, making the blanket stick out less, but it was uncomfortable. Sirius gave him another reassuring path then headed forward.

With a crowd of people hurrying about them, his hidden secret went unnoticed. It was only when they crossed the landing over the station that they were turning heads. The people weren't packed here, so Harry couldn't hide. Harry swallowed and forced himself to brave it. He pulled the blanket around him tighter and held on to Hedwig's birdcage. Sirius' grip on the trolley pushing his trunk turned his knuckles white. Apparently it was the best way for him to vent out his anger at the strange stares.

"Remember," he whispered. "Anything goes wrong, send me word straight away."

Harry nodded, but he had little intention of doing that if the worse should happen. He didn't want to give Sirius any excuse to go into a flying rage. He didn't want to think about it. He'd rather pretend that they weren't there, even though it was foolish to try.

They moved down the ramp and turned into the area where powerful red and black engines where waiting to carry the muggles to their destinations. Harry's destination lay beyond a brick wall, between platform nine and ten. Harry faced it warily, wondering if by some chance not all of him would get through. That his wings would get caught and he'd get stuck between the brick. Sirius seemed to understand his fear.

"You are a wizard, not a bird."

It was getting harder and harder to keep that in mind. Nonetheless, he took a deep breath and exhaled. When Sirius first explained that his ride was on the platform nine and three quarters, he was a little skeptical. But of course that was when Harry was slowly learning the ways of the wizarding world. Just as Sirius told him too, Harry stepped back and ran straight at the wall. He shut his eyes just as he came to it. He prayed that his wings would make it, least of all be ripped painfully from his back. But when he opened his eyes again, he didn't feel pain. Not from crashing into a wall or from his wings unable to make it. He was on platform nine and three quarters. His grip on the blanket slackened as he stared in awe at the magnificent train. Somehow it looked more powerful than the one in the muggle world, or maybe because he knew it's destination.

Sirius came out behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"It is," Harry replied. The day had finally come, for him to transition from boy to wizard, though there was a pair of an extra surprise behind him. It didn't matter now. He was where he was suppose to be. Around him, instead of muggles, there were young wizards and witches preparing to return to Hogwarts or take the ride for the first time. So far, they weren't paying too much attention to him or the fact that he was already in his robes. There was excitement in the air and Harry was happy to be part of it, even though it would be short lived.

He forced himself not to think about that. Instead he sought out Hermione. Her parents wanted to take her. They'd become quite curious of the wizarding world and wanted to see it for themselves. If they weren't she would have accompanied Harry. It would have helped to have extra support up until now, but she promised to seek him out and sit next to him on the train. After several long minutes he spotted her, talking rapidly with her parents, not too far away from him. He tried to catch her attention, but she was far too busy talking.

"I hope she's true to her word."

"What do you mean?"

"She promised to stay by me."

"And she will," said Sirius. "I have faith that she'll stay by your side, so trust her. It would be much easier for you if you're not alone."

Harry nodded, then turned to a baggage man, who raised his brow at the blanket cape around his shoulders. This time Sirius didn't give him an ugly look. He was cheerful now, like Harry was, and simply handed over the trunk and owl with a big smile on his face. Afterwards, Sirius walked Harry to the steps of the train.

"Go, on," said Sirius as though he were choked up. "Get yourself a good seat. Remember to owl me, let me know everything that's going on--promise me."

"I will, everyday."

Sirius beamed, then grabbed onto both of his shoulders and looked him straight in the eye. "Remember what I said. If anything goes wrong, let me know. I also want you to tell Dumbledore, he promised to help us out."

"I will, and please, don't worry about me too much."

"I'm not sure I can promise that, but I'll try."

Harry nodded, then the sound of the train's horn broke their conversation. It was time for the students to finish their goodbyes with their parents and prepare for a long magical journey. Sirius pulled Harry into a hug and after one final goodbye Harry turned, took a deep breath, and headed up. As he moved, he kept his eyes focused out the window, watching Hermione give her parents hugs and kisses. He thought about waiting for her at the entrance, but because there was a flood of wizards behind him it was out of the question. They were hurrying to their seats and bumping up against his blanket covered wings. Harry hurried out of the way and took the first unoccupied compartment he could find. He slid in quickly and shut the door behind him. Then he sat near the edge so he could keep an eye out for Hermione.

Minutes passed, but she did not show up. He could have kicked himself for expecting her to find him. He should have walked over to her before boarding, but he was far too self conscious. He sighed. This would show him if Sirius was right about her, that if she was truly going to stay by him she'd seek out every compartment. But that didn't appear to be the case. She'd forgotten all about him. She'd met someone and decided it was better to be around normal wizards. He sighed again and slid over to the window.

Sirius stood on the platform waving and Harry waved back, braving a smile. When the train started to pull away, Sirius faded from view. He was turned back around and tried to concentrate on the journey ahead, but his cover up was becoming very uncomfortable. It had to happen sooner or later. He had to give up the blanket. He hadn't planned on wearing it while attending class, people would still make fun of him. So it was probably best to go with the more comfortable option.

He reached for the knot, then after great hesitation, went to untie it when there was a knock on the door. Harry jumped and saw Hermione behind the glass, grinning at him and already wearing her school robes. He hurried to let her in.

"I'm sorry I've been so long, but I had to search a lot of seats to find you. Besides that I figured you'd already be wearing your robes, so I changed."

Harry beamed. She had not abandoned him and was willing to go the extra mile by being seen with him. However, that wasn't a big deal, yet.

Hermione was watching him closely and seemed to know what he was thinking.

"Have you been wearing that the whole time?" she asked, pointing at the blanket.

"All the way from home this morning."

"You're going to take it off aren't you? You've made it this far."

"And I want to keep on making it," he told her. "Here goes nothing." After a cautious look out the window, he removed the blanket and let his wings stretch out and breathe. Hermione watched as if she'd never seen them before. Their beauty was something that couldn't be denied and soon the whole school would know it.

Harry bowed his head in shame and Hermione was quick to lift his spirits.

"Harry, listen. I know what you're thinking it, so stop it! You have nothing to be ashamed about and it's not your fault. It's like I said, they are beautiful, you should be proud of that. You could have grown ugly bat wings which would make things worse."

Harry wanted to say it already was worse, but didn't want to destroy what she said. He made a promise to himself to try.

For most of the trip, harry didn't have to worry about being seen by students since they weren't really running up and down the aisle. The first one to notice,however, was the desert lady who pushed her cart of sweets right up to the door. Before Harry had realized this she opened the door, announcing her prescence.

"Afternoon dears, would either one of you like......." She froze at the sight of him. Harry gulped, but kept eye contact. If he could get any special powers with these wings, he would have like to have had the ability to read minds. Hermione stood up. "No thank you," she said coldly. "But I'm sure others would like something." And to get her on her way Hermione pushed her cart out of their space and leaned against the door after it was closed.

"Better get used to that Hermione. I'll have to as well."

Nothing more eventful happened after that and Harry was pleased. He had even relaxed enough to take a short nap. By the time he woke to Hermione shaking his shoulder, the train had stopped. They were here, at Hogwarts. Harry stared out the misty glass as a large hairy man walked along the platform calling out for first years. He saw many students already walking along the platform. Now they were filing past the window. Harry would have given anything to stay in his seat. Hermione gently patted his shoulder.

"Do you think you'd um, rather wear the blanket again?"

"I'd look even more stupid with it on than I do without. Magic won't cover them, neither will clothes, and since I have to be here I have no choice. I just got to go out there and......you know."

"Erm, okay, but I'll be right there with you."

Harry nodded and stood, then faced the door as though it led to his execution. Hermione poked her head out, then motioned for Harry to follow. They wasted enough time in the compartment for the traffic of students to lessen. The halll was practically clear with wizards going in one direction or the other. Harry stepped behind Hermione and after several looks behind him, proceeded to head outside to his doom. Hermione smiled encourangly and pointed at her wand.

"If anyone gives you a hard time, I'll curse them for you."

Harry smiled and continued on. So far, no one seemed to be paying attention to him. They were too busy laughing and talking to one another, but of course that was coming from the group in front of him; there wasn't anyone behind him. Just when he thought he had no reason to worry he heard the stepps of wizards taking his direction off the train. He didn't turn around. He heard them pause and gasp, then there was silence. The awful whispering started as they proceeded to follow, but at a distance.

"_What's with those wings?"_

_"Do you think they're real?"  
"Of course not, it has to be a joke, right?"_

_"They look real to me."_

_"Maybe he isn't human."_

_"Then what is he?"_

_"He's a wizard isn't he? But why is he wearing them?"_

_"Go ask him!"_

_"No way I'm going near him"_

Harry cringed and hurried on. In no time they were stepping down the stairs under a dark sky. Harry hoped the night would hide the wings, but the sources of lights around them only illuminated the problem. As soon as Harry became part of the crowd a chain reaction started in which one wizard would notify another, pointing to Harry, until about half of them were staring and whispering. Harry swallowed and forced himself to ignore it. Then he felt something warm and soft on his hand. Hermione was holding it and looking at him seriously. She meant what she said about sticking by him.

"First years this way!" shouted the large, hairy man known as Hagrid, who generated a couple of stares going back and forth between him and Harry. Harry kept his head down and followed the giant to a lake filled with boats. No more than four wizards were allowed in a boat. Harry and Hermione had easy access to the first one as the crowd they were following parted like they were royalty. The whispering grew louder and there were even a few laughs. This drew the attention of Hagrid, who ended up staring at Harry as well. Without him calling order the spotlight was on Harry, crouched in the boat, his head bowed with Hermione attempting to comfort him.

Hagrid attempted to continue like everything was normal, but the shock was obvious in his voice.

"Er,....um, we have...two people in the boat. We need..two more." Hagrid regretted it as soon as he said it. The silence was akward and no one was moving toward them. They simply stared at Harry's wings. Then a young blonde boy with a sneer on his face scoffed.

"I'm not getting in with that freak! Not unless you put down newspaper, the birdboy's probably already made a mess in it."

At this there was a roar of laughter. They were pointing and joking and whispering, all the things Harry feared would happen was happening before he reached the doors to the castle. Hagrid tried again.

"Choose a boat then, any one you'd like. Come on now move along!"

The students moved along slowly, careful to avoid Harry's boat. Harry paid them no attention. He was as still as a statue, allowing their reactions to eat away at him silently. He was a fool to have listened to Dumbledore, Sirius and Hermione. How could they, how could he, have expected to get anything done with they way they were carrying on? They didn't know the situation and thought that it was all a stunt. If Dumbledore explained things, then he'd become an even bigger laughing stock.

Unlike the others, the blonde haired boy and his thuggish friends took a boat right beside Harry. His malicious, glittering eyes stared him down. On Harry's other side, a round faced, nervous looking boy carrying a toad looked at Harry suspiciously before turning his gaze away. He was joined by a red-haired boy who couldn't take his eyes off Harry's wings.

"Hey birdboy! Where'd you get the wings? Why did you take the train? You could have just flown up to the school."

He and his friends laughed, including a few others. Harry covered his ears while Hermione rounded on him.

"Mind youre own business and keep your filthy mouth shut!"

"I didn't mean to insult your pet, but don't you think he'd be better off in a zoo or an aviary?"

They laughed again. "Just ignore them Harry," said Hermione. But he wasn't listening to her. He was listening to the insults, the laughs, as he was trapped in a never ending nightmare. To make things worse, Hagrid tried hard to get the others to fill their boat, but they were too frightened. The problem of not doing so would create and overcrowding that might cause a boat to tip, regardless that they were magical. Besides that, it wouldn't be good for students to start isolating another before they were even sorted. Unfortunately Hagrid knew all about that. His enormous size kept too many of his peers away when he was a student.

"Won't anyone?" Hagrid pleaded.

The boy with the toad took a deep breath and volunteered."I I will," said the nervous boy. He left the red headed boy and joined Hermione and smiled, convinced that he would invite others to follow. But no one else volunteered. It was getting later and Hagrid had no choice but to allow a nearly filled boat to pass. Hermione turned to the boy and beamed.

"Hi, I'm Hermione. This is Harry. It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand to shake his, but the boy stared at it as if she carried some kind of disease from being around Harry.

"Neville," he told her nervously, then scooted as far away from Harry as he could and turned away. Hermione's hand dropped dejectidly.

"I told you," Harry whispered coldly.

As the castle, their home for the next couple of months, came into view Harry was given a break from peering eyes. But there was still laughter coming from the boy they learned was called Draco Malfoy. He never once stopped making jokes, but many of the students were past it. The castle was an amazing sight, even Harry was brought out of his shame. It was the place he had dreamed of ever since he learned he was a wizard. Without meaning to, his excitement got the better of him and his wings extended just a bit. Nevile whimpered and pushed away from him even more.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" said Hermione.

"Yeah, it is," Harry agreed. His nightmare was momentarily forgotten, even as he exited the boat and was staring up at it. This was his home, for now.

"First, uh years follow me!" Hagrid cried as he eyed Harry before leading them on. After everyone had gotten over the sight of the looming castle, their focuse turned to Harry. One of them had mustered up enough courage to ask where he got them. Harry didn't respond. He was determined not to allow them to ruin his moment, especially Draco.

"Bet you're hungry aren't you birdboy. You won't find any birdseed in there, only human food."

"Just keep ignoring them," said Hermione.

At last they made it through the door. Hagrid stood on the side ushering them in. Once again his eyes caught Harry, who turned away quickly. Was every teacher going to look at him that way? He hoped not. As he moved forward, up the marble staircase, many of the students who were in front of him stepped to the side, fearing the idea of having Harry coming up behind them. It was either that or they wanted a better look at his appendages. Now it looked as if Harry were leading the crowd toward a strict looking witch wearing glasses at the end of her nose. She was clicking her fingernails on the banister impatiently, but stopped at the sight of Harry. She had been prepared for him after a meeting between her and Dumbledore and the rest of the staff. But it was different in person. Harry's head was slightly bowed, but he glanced up briefly to see the professor. She had never seen anything quite like him and obviously neither had the students. The wings, a silvery white, made him look almost like an angel. Professor Mcgonagall snapped out of it quickly. She couldn't afford favoritism or improper treatment of a student. He was to be treated just like everyone else, whether he turned out to be a good student or bad.

"Good evening," she greeted all of them. "I am Professor McGonagall. In a few moments I will escort you into the mainhall for sorting. I would like all of you to wait here until we are ready." After another long look at Harry, she turned on her heels and stepped through the doors, leaving Harry under the spotlight again. Hours seemed to tick away, along with the awful silence. Everyone seemed to be staring at him and unable to ask what was really on their minds. Draco had miraculousy stopped cracking jokes and decided to get down to serious business.

"What's your name?" he asked, with an ugly sneer on his face. At first Harry ignored him, thinking it was part of the teasing, but Draco tapped him and asked again. "Didn't you hear me? What's your name?"

"Harry, Potter," he said without looking at him.

"Harry Potter. Tell me Potter, why are you wearing wings? Did you think you could use them to cozy up to the headmaster? Because if that's your plan, you've got a better chance using a love potion." There were several laughs at this. Harry felt his body starting to shake with anger, but Hermione's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Leave him alone!" Hermione snapped.

Draco chorted. "Is this your keeper Potter or your girlfriend? I was talking to him not you."

"Well I'm not talking to you, so why don't you mind your own business, before I send in a flock of friends to carry you off to their nest. You look so much like a bug they won't know the difference."

At this the laughter was louder. Even Harry smiled upon the insulted look on Draco's face. Professor McGonagall returned shortly after and motioned for the students to follow her. Harry let the breath he was holding escape him as he continued forward.

Inside, he discovered a beautiful dinning room with rows of four long tables that Harry knew represented the four houses. Above them were floating candles, lighting the way to the very front where a staff had a table of their own. In the middle was Professor Dumbledore, whose twinkling eyes caught Harry's. Harry gave a nod as if to signal that he followed through with his promise, which Dumbledore returned with a smile. As expected he was forced to walk alongside stares, gasps, whispering and even a few laughs. He could still feel the stares of the group behind him, burning a hole in the back of his neck. But now that there were even more wizads about, it was more difficult to ignore them. Feeling overwhelmed he searched along the staff table. They had noticed Harry, but were making an effort to move their eyes about more frequently. Now everyone knew all about him. But how long would it be before word got outside the castle walls? Before owls were sent to parents about the winged freak who attended class with them? How long before...

"Hey! look at birdman! Is he here to become a wizard or to become an owl for the headmaster!"

The sudden insult echoed strongly across the room from some ignorant boy at one of the tables. Then a roar of laughter followed. It was louder than any of the laughter made by Draco's jokes. Harry hunched his shoulders, wishing he could disappear. Wishing his wings were able to fly him out of the windows, but that would make him look even more foolish. No amount of soothing words, or hand touches from Hermione could save him. He was drowning and he couldn't see the light of anything.

"SILENCE!"

Harry, along with all the pupils in the room jumped. Dumbledore was on his feet, his eyes no longer twinkling, but narrowed with rage. "I will not have any witch or wizard under this roof use words or any other form of insult or threat against another. We are all equal, no matter how different we may appear to others, are hearts our the same." He softened a bit and continued, his eyes falling on Harry. "Mr. Harry Potter is a student of Hogwarts and your peer. I do not wish for him to be treated differently due to a cruel mishap that caused a minor alteration in his appearance. Let me warn you now, I have taken it upon myself to secure these walls so no word of this gets out. If you think you can send an owl out of fear or greed for popularity, I dare you to test me. Now, let's get on with the sorting."

Just like that, everything fell into order. No longer were they gawking at Harry. All eyes were on the headmaster. Once he sat down, the sorting was ready to begin. An old, wizard's hat was placed on a stool. Harry remembered what Sirius told him about this part. The hat was to be placed on his head and announce which house he belonged. Harry knew where he wanted to be, but wasn't so sure his _peers_ would want him or if his wings would make a difference. Maybe the hat would believe he belonged in Ravenclaw, as their sign happened to be a raven. Or maybe he'd be put in with Slytherins for his oddness. The names were called and one by one students ran up to try on the hat. A century seemed to past before Hermione was called. Harry feared losing her by his side, or worse, losing her to a house separate from his own. Whatever the hat was whispering to her, it took ages before it decided she belonged in Griffindor. She smiled and skipped her way toward the Griffindor table, giving a small wave at Harry as she went. As Harry watched the other first years try on the hat and be directed to their proper place, Harry noticed a pattern that was sure to stop when it came his turn. Everyone clapped and cheered no matter where the student went. Harry stood wondering what to expect when he heard Professor McGonagall call his name.

"Harry Potter."

There was instant silence. Harry uncoinscously felt his wings lift a little out of nervousness and a few students leapt back in surprise. After a moment the stares and whispers started again. Though none of them were loud of enough for Dumbledore, Harry could hear their nasty comments and jokes as he moved to the front of the room.

_"You've got to be kidding! He's going to put on the hat?"_

_"Those things look real, I bet he's not even a wizard."_

_"He's a freak, look at him."_

_"I don't care what Dumbledore says. I bet he'll be put into Slytherin with the other creeps."_

Harry held his breath and slowly turned around to face his audience. Then, after almost catching his wings on the stool he sat down. His eyes drifted over to Hermione who gave him an encouraging smile. Prof. McGonagall placed the hat on his head as Harry gripped the stool.

"Ah, what have we here? A wizard or an angel, it's very hard to tell."

_Enough with the cracks,_ thought Harry angrily.

"Cracks? The only cracks I see are in student's heads. In yours I see a great mind, very unlike the average wizard. Lots of courage, that's true. And...there's something more."  
_What?_

"Very hard to tell indeed....very hard, but in time your greatness, your true greatness will be discovered. Has it anything to do with the obvious wings, or nothing at all? That is not for me to decide. What is for me is to decide where you are placed now. You could belong to Slytherin, that power of yours is too great, but your strongest desire lies with Griffindor............If it weren't for your abnormality I'd say you'd do well with the dark side, but your oddity, may have saved you. For wings and a soul that's pure to the core, must belong in GRIFFINDOR!"

The hat was removed, but there were no cheers, no claps--only silence. Then miracoulously there was applause, but it wasn't from people he expected. It came from Dumbledore and after him the rest of the staff followed. None of the others, except for Hermione clapped. On shaky legs, Harry made his way next to Hermione. As he sat down he noticed that the boy who shouted the insult about him being the Headmaster's owl was in Griffindor. He was looking at Harry now, horrified that he ended up in his house. So did the rest of the Griffindors. Looks of horror and embarrassment passed all along the table. Nearby the Slytherins were laughing quietly and pointing. When the next student was assigned a table, the cheers started again.

The feast was next, but Harry found it difficult to eat anything. His mind started to wander to the hat's words about his wings having something to do with a greatness he couldn't determine. It seemed not even a magical hat knew what to make of him. There were no answers. The only explaination was that he was the subject of a _cruel mishap_. But they did have one good thing about them. They saved him from being in Slytherin. They were pure and he understood that Slytherin wizards and witches were not. This helped Harry from becoming to angry about them and his predicament, and allowed him to fill his stomach for the night.

"Isn't it wonderful we're in the same house?" asked Hermione.

"Swell," said Harry as he looked up to see the reaction of his new housemates. None of them were willing to say anything about it at all.

At last everyone was escorted to their dorms by the heads of the houses. Harry moved along the ever changing staircase and pictures that moved. Even the occupants of the frames glanced at him as he passed. He didn't care now. He was tired and just wanted to go to bed. His fate was sealed. He was the freak, the birdboy, the star attraction of Hogwarts. There was no changing that.

"My my my, what a lovely bunch of students! All dripping wet, or will be in a moment!" the irritating voice belonged to Peeves, the poltergeist who hovered above them with a box of water balloons, ready to bombarde the students until they were soaking. His laugh echoed around the room. Then it stopped when he saw Harry. "What have we here? A bird or a wizard? Why don't you fly up here and help me teach the newbies a lesson?" He continued to laugh until one of the Prefects ordered him away with a threat. Things had been somewhat smooth up until attention was brought upon Harry once more. It followed him all the way to his choice of a four poster bed. He was lucky enough to get the first pick since the other boys in the room where plastered against the wall, watching him suspciously. Harry could practically see the wheels turning in their heads wanting to ask obvious questions. But they would get no answers tonight. Without bothering to change out of his robes, Harry flopped down on the bed. Just when he was about to close his eyes, they fell upon a letter that was laying on his pillow. He turned it over in his hand but there was no address. It couldn't be from Sirius, not so soon. So where did it come from? There were no owls in the room and since the students weren't aware he'd be among them, it couldn't be a joke. Whatever it was, it would have to wait until morning. He was just too tired to take a look. Harry slipped it into the drawer next to him and after another look at the nervous boys, one of them being a red-head and the other Neville, Harry closed his eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PHew! I really wanted to post this before the 6th film was released. I actually thought of working on another fic that came to mind, but I've got enough to work with right now. I'm still working on my original story and I need to take time to do some research. So here I've left you an extra long chapter, I didn't intend for it to be so long. I wanted it to include everything it includes now, but without being so long. So this chapter kind of has a theme where Harry, as he always believed, would become the attention getter. I feel I've stayed true, I hope, to what characters would say. At least Harry and Hermione are in the same house.

You know the idea for this story came from reading "Maximum Ride" (which, if you don't know, includes winged kids) and I could never picture how they could hide their wings under their clothes. I introduced the fact that Harry pressing his wings against him so tightly causes discomfort and if they were hidden under something they'd stick out enough to cause others to wonder what he's hiding under there. And eventually the secret would be out. I wrote it for the secret to be out at the beginning. Aww, seems cruel, but this is one of many obstacles Harry must face, but it will get better for him. I believe that. Anyways, I'll try to post as soon as I can. I've got so much on my mind right now, so thanks for sticking with me.


	7. Chapter 7

**disclaimer: I still don't own Harry potter.**

I'm glad to see so many of you are _favoring _my story. Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I'm getting ready to go back to class plus I'm finishing up my original story.

________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7: Outcasts

When morning arrived Harry was in no mood to waken. The sun shone through the window and hit his face, acting as an alarm, but Harry rolled over to his other side. He didn't go back to sleep. As a matter of fact, he wasn't sure he had ever slept at all. Today was the day that was suppose to be the greatest day of his life, but it would become the worst. He could just imagine it. The only comfort he had was that Hermione would be with him, but that didn't insure an easy life as a student of Hogwarts. The moment he was seen, with wings, was the moment he was forever labeled as a freak. There was nothing he could do about it, unless Dumbledore found something that could help him get rid of his mark. He would have to find time to ask. In the mean time, he thought he might as well get up and start the day.

When he sat up he saw that he was still in his Hogwarts robes. Since he was too tired to change out of them, or put on a show of changing clothes in front of the boys, he wrinkled them up pretty good. Harry peaked outside his drawn drapes. None of the other boys were up yet, but it would only be a matter of time. He quickly jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom to refreshen himself and change into an extra set of robes. He stayed longer than he intended as he was far too busy staring as his reflection in the mirror. He stared at the normality of his face and the abnormality of his wings. He could think of nothing that could make things easier on him. No shread of advice from Dumbledore or Sirius or reassuring pats from Hermione could save him from dark thoughts. All he had was himself, but if things got too bad, he was determined to take his own advice and flee.

Minutes passed before Harry returned to the room to find his roomates slowly coming to terms with the morning. They looked up at him as he exited the bathroom. Harry stood for a moment gazing back at them, then he crossed over to his bed in the akward silence. All the boys, who had been statues a few minutes ago, came to life and went to change and get their supplies together.

The red-headed boy Harry learned was named Ronald Weasley was hesitating at the bathroom door. He seemed to be studying it as carefully as he could from the outside, as if to see if it were infected in any way.

"Don't worry, I'm not contagious," said Harry as if it was obvious. "Although I may have left a few feathers behind, but I clean up after myself."

He heard Neville and the other boy called Seamus snicker quietly.

Ron turned to Harry, then stepped into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. Harry went back to getting his own things together, and after he had done that, he went to tidy the bed a bit. When he turned around, he saw a letter on his night stand. But it wasn't like the first letter he had recieved last night as this one was marked with a name. Harry opened the envelop and read it to himself.

_Dear Harry,_

_I wish to congratulate you for making the effort to come to Hogwarts regardless of the situation. I know it can't be easy, but I encourage you to use your inner strenght to help yourself succeed in all you do. In the mean time, I ask that you have patience with me until I am able to find an answer to your problem. Just know that if you ever need someone to talk to, do not hesitate to step into my office. _

_I also wish to tell you that a Mr. Olivander will be arriving this evening to test you for your will meet him in my office at 7:00 p.m. I have already informed the staff of this, among other things, so you need not worry about falling behind. This is your first day of classes. Enter them with confidence. Open your mind to the possiblity that things will get better and that no one can hurt you. I have great faith in you._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. If you wish to visit my office, give the gargoyle statue this password -- lemon drop._

Harry folded up the letter and stuffed it in his bag. He knew he should feel better about the idea that Dumbledore was on his side and doing everything he could to help, but he was frustrated. It was looking like it would be a long time before he found any kind of solution. But he would take his advice, or at least try to, and keep his spirits up. He gave a big stretch with also caused his wings to spread out just a little. Out of the corner of his eyes, Harry could see that he was still the star attraction. He sighed. Maybe things wouldn't get better.

"Um, excuse me."

Harry turned back around to see that Neville had made an attempt to confront him. Harry braced himself for the worse.

"Do you have,...uh Herbology class?"

Harry gaped at him. His question had nothing to do with the wings, so why was he asking about class? "Er, yeah, I think so. Hang on."

He pulled out his schedule and scanned his objectives.

"Oh, no I don't. It's History of Magic."

"Oh," Neville replied in a happier tone. Then he turned away and left the room. The other boys who were of course watching the exchange went to head off to class as well. Harry was left believing that if he were invisible, everyone would have a much easier time in class.

After slinging his bag over his shoulders, while being mindful of his wings, he headed downstairs. The other Griffindors were slowly departing and whispering to one another about who was clearly on their minds. Harry was annoyed, but he put his anger aside when he caught sight of Hermione. Her head was bowed over her books and she was keeping a careful distance from the girls in front of her. Harry also saw that there was something white sticking out of her hair.

He hurried down to meet her and when he did a few of the girls looked at him and made kissy faces.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

She nodded, but didn't look up.

"What happened?" Upon closer inspection, he saw that the white things in her hair were feathers.

When the other girls moved further away Hermione explained. "It's those stupid girls. They teased me all night because I refused to stop seeing you. They said I was nothing but your keeper and after I went to sleep they put feathers in my hair."

Though she wasn't crying, Harry knew that she would want to but she trying to make that it didn't truly upset her. It was like the day he met Hermione, all over again, where girls stood around making fun of her until he came to her defense.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. What have you to be sorry about? They're just being stupid."

"No, I'm being stupid. I shouldn't ask you to give up your right to have a normal life just for me. You wanted this to be your chance to make friends."

Hermione sniffled, then smiled. "I already have a friend."

Harry saw her cheeks were turning red and felt his own cheeks becoming hot. "Come on, let's go to class."

The first class Harry had entered was Charms and he and his fellow Griffindors shared it with Hufflepuffs. But once again he couldn't escape the nervous looks directed at him. Even the tiny Professor Flitwick took an interest in him. The classroom was large enough to accomodate all of them, yet Harry felt it was rather small. He sat between Hermione and some nervous looking sandy haired boy. Harry was feeling a bit claustropobic. Feeling he was intruding on the other's space, he tightened his wings against his body just enough so that they would still be comfortable. The sandy haired boy jumped.

"Right," started the professor. "Well, I think we'll begin our lesson with a few quick simple spells. The first one, a levitating charm. I will ask you to practise levitating the feather I have placed before you. Everyone please pull out your wands and follow after me. _Wingardium leviosa."_ With a wave of his wand, the feather on his desk rose into the air. Afterwards the students were eager to try. Unfortunately Harry couldn't join them without a wand, so he watched as Hermione mastered the spell right away.

"Well done , well done. Er.. are you having any trouble?"

"Um, no professor. I won't get my wand until later today."

"Ah yes, Dumbledore did mention that. Well, it may help for you to take notes."

"Right."

Harry turned back to watch Hermione, ignoring the longing gaze Professor Flitwick was giving his wings.

"It's really very simple Harry. I'm sure you'll have no trouble at all," she told him.

"I won't really know until I get my wand will I?" Harry said, then he leaned in and whispered his worries. "I haven't done any magic, what if these wings get in the way?"

"They won't, you're a wizard," Hermione informed him.

"Stupid stupid feather!"

They turned to see Ron, who was sitting on Hermione's other side wacking his wand furiously in the air. "Rise already...wingardrium...levosa!"

"Stop stop, you're doing it all wrong," said Hermione. "It's Wingdardium leviosa and you're jerking your wand too much."

"You think you're so clever," he snapped back.

"I completed my task remember? You do it like this."

Once again Hermione's feather took to the air. Students who were failing to make any progress looked up, disappointed that they couldn't do it as well. Ron studied and listened to Hermione explaining how it was done, but he kept glancing at Harry. He seemed torn by whether he should seek advice from someone who hung around with a boy wearing wings. After the demonstration was done, Ron mumbled a "thank you" and quickly turned away from both of them. In the end, only half the class had managed. The sandy haired boy next to Harry barely counted. He seemed too afraid to make much movement next to him. He managed to get his feather half-way in the air, but when Harry turned around and saw him, the feather fell to the floor and his wand slipped out of his hand in surprise.

The next class was Transfiguration. Harry was starting to dread the constant reminder of having to do magic, but Professor McGonagall didn't ask for the class to pull out their wands. Instead she spent most of the period lecturing about transfiguration and what was expected of them. This portion of class placed the Slytherins along side Griffindors. And as if it were meant to be, his new arch nemisis Draco sat close to him and whispered back and forth to his friends about the obvious abnormality in the room. Harry bared his teeth and tried to focus on what McGonagall was saying.

He was pleased that she wasn't paying as much attention to him as Flickwick was. That alone gave Harry confidence.

"The art of Transfiguration goes back many years. Some of you may be wondering why it is nessecary to change objects from one thing into another. Well there are a list of several reasons, many of which can be useful to you should you ever find yourself in peril."

"Um, Professor, can a wizard transfigure himself?" asked Draco politely. Harry dreaded what he was getting at as he saw his flankies Crabbe and Goyle, struggling to hold back their laughter.

"Why yes they can. But it is something every witch or wizard must take precausion."

"So then I assume that's what's happened to Potter? He tried to turn himself into a bird and got stuck half way."

The whole class was roaring with laughter. Professor McGonagall started yelling over the students to be quiet, but it was of little use. Harry ducked down in his seat, wishing that Flickwick had taught them a charm to make them invisible. Hermione patted his back and joined the professor in quieting the class. When she had accomplished it, she was standing before them with a horrible scowl on her face.

"I'll not have those kinds of jokes or talk in this classroom. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Professor McGonagall," the class chorused.

"Every student in this room is to be treated equally. Their affairs are none of your business. The only questions and discussions I want to hear are those pertaining to Transfiguration. Do I make myself clear?"

There were nods all around. She then marched up to Draco, who was pretending he had asked an innocent question.

"I'm letting you off with a warning . The next time you make a statement like that it will be detention and 20 points from your house. That goes for all of you!"

She turned on her heels and presumed the lesson which now consisted of taking notes. McGonagall's threat upon the class appeared to be enough to scare them into leaving Harry alone. He looked up at her with gratitude and admiration, and when she caught his eye, she winked. The feeling of trust continued until she decided to have them practise their first transfigurations by turning a timble into a button and vise versa. Harry groaned, but participated by watching everyone else; particularly Hermione who was capable of mastering all her tasks. Under McGonagall's watchful eye, Harry was hardly given any looks. Malfoy and his small gang, however, were able to whisper nasty things to him when the professor turned her back.

"Hey Potter, perphaps you can get your girlfriend to change you into a real boy. Or maybe I can change you into a real bird." They started laughing, and became louder when Harry tried lifting a wing to cover them from his sight. Realizing it only made things worse, he lowered it down.

At long last lunch had arrived. Harry was so relieved to get out of class, which wasn't as bad as he thought. The teachers were holding their tongues about his situation and treating him normally. But as he expected the students were having a more difficult time doing the same. Lunch was quiet for Harry as he and Hermione sat together, both being ignored by their fellow Griffindors. Some of them had left to have lunch elsewhere, or study.

"It wasn't so bad was it?" asked Hermione.

"No, I guess not," he admitted as he poked his fork around in his potatoe salad. He glanced at the Slytherin table and was annoyed to see that Draco had gathered even more Slytherins to make fun of him.

"Just ignore them," Hermione insisted.

"Easy for you to say. You don't have any wings."

"Well if I did, I'd ignore them, or tell Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore's done enough. He can't control what people are saying. Hopefully he will have found a solution to this so I can get rid of these things."

Hermione watched him quietly, wishing there was something she could do to make him feel better. But standing by his side seemed to be enough. When lunch was over, their next class for the day was potions. He had no idea how it was going to turn out, but he couldn't ignore the bad feeling that enveloped him as he and Hermione headed off into the dungeons.

Once again the Slytherins were their neighbors, which only intensified the bad feeling. The Professor wasn't there as the students seated themselves along the rows. While they waited they had a good look around the class. It was dimly lit, leaving a dark atmosphere hovering over them. There were also many shelves with vials and potions rested alongside the walls. Five minutes passed by the professor entered the room, immediately demanding quiet among his chattering group. Professor Snape stood at the front and surveyed them with dark eyes over his large hooked nose. His pale skin stood out from the curtains of long black greasy hair.

"Well well well. Another year, and another chance to see if any of you are worthy of mastering the art of.....potions," he drawled, but paused as his eyes lingered on Harry. Harry wanted to turn away, but he couldn't. There was no possible was to determine what he was thinking. He saw his eyes lift to his wings. As soon as the class started to notice, Snape moved his eyes to the others.

"I've come to teach many students who fail to appreciate potion making. I don't expect to see that among the Slytherins," he continued, his eyes falling on a grinning Draco. "As for the Griffidors, I expect your best efforts. I don't expect that any of you have already had a hand in producing a potion?" Once again his eyes fell on Harry. There were only two hands from students who had some or little experience with potions. But Snape wasn't paying attention to them. "Well Potter, what about you?"

Harry was caught off guard, but found his voice. "Er..me?"  
"Yes, you're name is Potter isn't it? Harry Potter?" He asked as he glanced at his list of students.

"Yes sir."

"Have you had a hand in making potions before?"

"No sir."

"You live with your godfather Sirius Black is that correct?"

"Uh, yes," said Harry even more confused.

"And he hasn't taught you potions. Could've fooled me. It looks as though you've gotten hold of an avarian potion, which if you didn't know is a potion designed to repair the wings and feathers of birds."

The Slytherins laughed silently while the Griffindors simply looked embarrassed. Professor Snape was still watching him as though he expected an answer. Harry was determined not to give him one, so Professor Snape continued, but he didn't dare break eye contact with Harry.

"As many of you already know, we have a very special guest among us. Mr. Harry Potter is a unique case that has yet to be fully understood. I expect we can all learn a lot from Potter."

His sneer sent a wave of anger over him.

"Perphaps he can teach us to fly," said a female Slytherin. Once again the Slytherins laughed.

"Quiet," Snape demanded, and the class quieted at once. After another long look at Harry, Professor Snape continued with his opening statement. He then ordered the class to start taking notes. It was unbearable for Harry. Everytime he glanced up he'd catch Snape just looking away. Unlike the other teachers, he had made a mockery of him in front of the whole class. Nonetheless it was the last class for the day and Harry was determined to get through it.

When the professor was finished making notes and speeches he proceeded to ask how much they already knew about potions, and he started with his new favorite student. "Potter. Let's see if you actually have or brain, or if you're all feathers. Tell me now, what would I get if I added a bit of powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood? Well?"

Harry looked around as if the answer was written on the walls. He could the eyes of every student staring at him. In an attempt to save him from the spotlight Hermione raised her hand and announced that she knew the answer. Professor Snape ignored him. His eyes bore into Harry's and he had no choice but to respond.

"I don't know sir."

Snape was silent for a moment, then he continued. "Where would you go if I told you to find a bezoar?"

"I don't know sir." Harry. He felt his confidence from earlier evaporating quickly as he heard a couple of snickering Slytherins.

"So far you appear to put more importance on looks than brains. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Harry wished he had the nerve to glare or shout that Dumbledore made it clear there would be no special treatments of him. That included evil treatment as well. Hermione's hand was stretching in the air, but she seemed to be invisible to the professor.

"Please sir, I know the answer," she squealed.

"Be quiet you silly girl and put your hand down," he snarled. Hermione dropped it slowly and Harry was left alone. "Well, Potter? Time to show us whether you have the brain of a wizard, or a bird."

Though Harry kept a perfectly polite expression on his face, he was raging inside. He actually felt his body trembling. It was an effort just to give the same reply to a professor who knew perfectly well he knew nothing about what he was asking.

"I, don't know sir."

His lip curled in satisfaction. "What a pity. You'd better hope those wings are more useful, because your mind certainly is not." There was more laughing. "That shall be 5 points from Griffindor, for your mascot's lack of preparation. I expect the answers to all of my questions on three rolls of parchment for our next class period, is that clear Potter?"

"Yes...sir," he forced himself to answer. An understanding formed between them through the nasty eye contact they made with one another. Harry now knew that he not only had to worry about people his age making fun of him, but adults as well. It made no difference that his secret would remain inside the castle. He was still a target.

After a lot more note taking, and cursing under his breath, Harry was finally free of the dungeons.

"Don't worry about those questions Harry. I'll help you answer them," said Hermione.

"Thanks," said Harry, but he didn't sound grateful.

The rest of the day was used for studying or just taking a break from class. Hermione insisted that Harry get an early start on his homework, but he was more interested in trying to decide whether or not he should see Dumbledore about Snape and his other problem. In the end he decided he would just wait to see Mr. Ollivander about his wand.

At 7:00 p.m, Harry left Griffindor tower, and the jokes that he was going off to hunt with the owls, to Dumbledore's office. Hermione explained to him how wands were selected. Harry found it interesting, but he was also nervous about it. What if a wand didn't choose him? What if he turned out to not be a wizard after all. He had no chances to test it when he was in class like the others when they practised with their wands. All Harry had found out was that he was good at taking notes, but not wise on things like bezoar, monkshood or wolfsbane. For all he knew he could be completely magicless.

After giving the gargoyle the password, Harry made his way to the circular staircase that rose up into Dumbledore's circular room. Harry had never seen so many magnificent artifacts in one room. Books of all kinds in bookcases, strange silvery and gold objects lined the tables, and the sorting hat stood on top of a shelf. In the center was a perch for a firey red and orange bird. He remembered Hermione mentioning its description while reading about some of the animals of the magical world. It was a phoenix. The phoenix lifted its head to look at Harry, then it flapped its wings slightly. Harry hoped he wasn't mistaking him for some wild bird. However, he was feeling comforted by him. A warming feeling seemed to radiate off the bird and take away some of his stress. Just as he was reaching out to pet its head, he heard a voice.

"I see you've met my phoenix Fawkes."

Harry looked around and saw Dumbledore and an older man that must be Mr. Ollivander sitting further in the room.

"Sir," Harry answered.

"You seem to have a way with him. Come Harry, let us not keep Mr. Ollivander waiting."

Harry took one last look at the phoenix before heading over toward them.

"Harry this is . He owns the wand shop in Diagon Alley and will be testing you for your wand."

"Oh, pleased to meet you," said Harry as he extended a hand. But Mr. Ollivander didn't take it. He just stood there gawking at him, and his wings.

"Mr. Ollivander?" Harry questioned.

"Curious, very curious," he answered. ", let me just say that you are an exquisite sight. Unfortunately no one will ever know as I've promised Albus not to breath word of it."

"Oh." Harry didn't know what else to say. He was neither flattered or relieved.

"Well, let us get on with your wand shall we? Please extend your wand hand."

"Er...I'm right-hand if that's...."

"Fine," he replied as he pulled out a measuring tape and measured his arm. Then he turned away from him and over to a wall of shoe boxes he hadn't noticed. He pulled out one of the boxes and opened it to produce a wand.

"There you are. Let's try this one for starters. I haven't brought along my whole store of course, but upon hearing a description of you from Dumbledore, I made my best guess. Beechwood and dragon heartstring, 9 inches. Give it a wave Mr. Potter."

Harry took the wand and gently waved it around. Before he could get the full effect of feeling like a wizard snatched it out of his hand. He was muttering "no" under his breath as he placed it back in the box and selected another wand. "Try this one. Maple and phoenix feather, 7 inches. Seeing as you have something in common with the bird."

Harry took it, feeling a little offended and waved it. Nothing special happened so took that one back too. He pulled out another and another, but none of them worked. Harry was getting frustrated. Did this mean that his fears were right? That he wasn't a wizard after all?

"Not to fret my dear boy. There hasn't been a wizard I wasn't able to fit a wand to. I've dealt with tricky customers before, and I didn't expect you to be particuarly easy to match in the first place. How about this one? Holly and phoenix feather, 11 inches."

When Mr. Ollivander handed him the wand, it felt--right. Harry wrapped his fingers around it and felt an instant warmth and the question that had been nagging him for some time, trying to confuse him, was answered. Gold and red sparks showered over him and without his doing, his wings lifted just a bit. stepped back stunned at the seemingly angelic looking wizard. Dumbledore, who stood out of the way moved closer to them.

"They don't call you the best for nothing," Dumbledore told the wand maker as he patted him on the back.

"Curious," he whispered in a frightened voice. "Most curious indeed."

Harry's momentary shock and awe of discovering he was a wizard was interrupted as he glanced over at him. "Sorry, but what do you mean by curious?"

"The wand. I recall every wand I've ever sold. That particular wand carries a feather from a phoenix that gave another feather which was placed in a wand, and that wand belongs to......maybe I shouldn't be saying it."

"Saying what?"

"That wand, belongs to the most dangerous beast of our time. Voldemort."

Harry nearly dropped the wand he was holding in shock. Voldemort. The horrible wizard who had been the cause of his parent's death. If there was something that made him feel more like a freak than his wings, it was the fact that a murderer owned a wand that was brother to his own.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gosh, I didn't think I'd ever get to update again. Sorry, but as I've mentioned earlier, I'm wrapping up my original work, so that's fantastic for me. Okay Harry's in classes. I kind of took a movie version take when it came to his being in class so I don't have to place too many scenes in the classroom (in the movies we visit a class like once, but that doesn't mean you won't be seeing Snape and Harry go at it again) I kind of glanced back at the first book, but not so much to grasp how Harry's schedule works. So I just did my own thing with it. A certain number of classes a day with a certain house. (Feel free to describe how Harry's classes work and when they change houses). As for pairings, I think I'll keep that a secret for now, but maybe some of you have guessed it.

Okay, there's been a question I've been wanting to answer. Harry doesn't know what he is, and neither does anyone else. He shouldn't know what the wings are for just like he didn't know he was a wizard in the books. It took eleven years for him to find out and he has to go to school to know how to use them. This is news to everybody and there's no evidence, currently about this phenomenon or other wizards with this problem. Harry just sprouted wings for no reason to them. The ancient race is unknown for the moment, but Dumbledore's still looking into it. Once again I changed the age to 13 so Harry is old enough to have a real fight later, and he's not known for being the Boy Who Lived. I know you guys want it easier on him by hiding the wings, but as Harry mentioned, it's uncomfortable for him to pull in his wings so tightly against his back. The wings are light so they're not heavy for him to hang out like they are. Perhaps because they are so new, they haven't been broken in yet, or rather he knows no powers to hide them away. I'd like for Harry not to be ashamed of how he looks and be proud of what, and who he eventually is.

Please keep reading and reviewing. I'll try my best to keep updating.


	8. Chapter 8

**disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. **

Okay, school has started, which means it'll be tricky getting in another chapter. Since then however, I have finally completed my original story! Yay! But there's still the matter of research I have to do to flesh it out more. I'm nearly done with that, while this story is just begining. I bet a lot of you will appreciate this chapter, considering how Harry's been treated lately.

­­­_________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8: A Good Friend Drops in

The exhilaration Harry had felt upon getting his wand and finally coming to terms with the fact that he really was a wizard all evaporated. Voldemort was the only thing on his mind as he dragged himself back toward the Griffindor common room, his wand held limply in his hand. He couldn't understand how something so wonderful as being a wizard could be connected to something so bad. He also couldn't understand why it bothered him so. He didn't know much about wand connections. For all he knew, some of the other students had wands that shared a phoenix feather or a unicorn hair with some other murdering wizard. But the way Mr. Ollivander said it made Harry think twice about the possibility.

He stood in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, and without even looking up mumbled the password and stepped inside.

The few boys who were hanging around on the couch or at the table looked around at him and started their silent talk. Harry barely ruffled a feather in anger. He was too caught up in his thoughts. He just wanted to go to bed. When he came to the foot of the stairs, he was forced to look up and see Ron. He was staring back at him and blocking the doorway.

"Could you move please," said Harry.

Ron stood quite still, his eyes falling once again on Harry's wings. Harry glared at him. He didn't have the energy to start a fight with him, though he doubted it would ever happen. Ron hadn't spoken a single word to him since he arrived. Ron stiffened as if he were scared by Harry merely speaking to him. He gulped and stepped out of the way. Harry headed up the stairs, knowing Ron's eyes were following him the whole way. He moved to the bed and plotted down. Voldemort--his parent's murderer--had some connection with him and it was through his wand, the thing that practically marked him as a wizard. He looked down at it in his lap, not sure what to think anymore. A sudden squawk broke his thoughts and he looked around. Hedwig was perched on the windowsill. Apparently she had just returned from hunting her dinner. Harry walked over and petted her, while she watched him with worried eyes. Harry gave her a small smile.

"I'm alright Hedwig. Guess what, I just found out I really am a wizard."

He lifted the wand up so she can see. "But," he continued. "It' might not be so good after all." Harry frowned at the piece of wood, then he glanced behind him to see his wings. He knew Mr. Ollivander was simply making a comment when he claimed the phoenix feather had something in common with his birdlike wings. But what if that meant more? If Voldemort's wand contained a phoenix feather, could it mean they were similar in his abnormality? Harry shook his head. Other kid's wands would have phoenix feathers, but he couldn't shake the feeling that there was more. He thought about Hermione and what she might have to say. He was sure she'd tell him not to worry about it, so for that reason, he decided not to say a word to her about it just yet.

After placing Hedwig back in her cage, he sat down on the bed again. Now that he had his wand, he could only imagine how his classmates would react to it. Some of them might have already noticed him carrying it in his hand. He lay back on his bed and placed it on the dresser. Then he turned to the drawer, remembering something within. He opened it and revealed the mysterious letter from no one, that had arrived when he landed in with the Griffindors. He had almost forgotten about it. He stared at it a while, turning it over to make sure there was no address. There wasn't. He sighed and pulled out the letter. For all he knew it was another nasty joke.

_To Whom it may concern:_

_Hello, you don't know me, however, I know you. And more importantly I know what you are going through. You're scared, but you don't have to be afraid. No one can understand but I, and one day you will understand yourself. You see we're a lot alike. Unless of course this post was delivered to the wrong person._

_Anyways, I'd love to explain more as I'm sure you are very confused. But for your safety and mine, I'm afraid I cannot give too much away in a letter. I will send word when it is safe for me again, then you shall know who we are. And by we I mean you and I._

_Till then, keep your chin up and soar._

_Signature_

_XXX_

Harry gaped at it. Whoever it was from, he did have a point--the letter left him utterly confused. At the same time it scared him. It sounded as though someone knew that he was more than a wizard. That the wings on his back were explained by the person who wrote the message. He couldn't understand it. He had been so careful about keeping his secret, with Sirius and Dumbledore's help. Then it hit him. Dumbledore. He promised to keep his secret within the walls by making it impossible for anyone within to deliver the news outside. What if someone had been smart enough to get past security? Someone like Draco was the obvious choice. Or possibly someone within his own house, like Ronald Weasley.

Harry gritted his teeth while nearly crushing the letter in the process. He looked down at it and a feeling other than anger overcame him. It was comfort. He didn't know why, but he felt as though he could trust this stranger. That none of this was a trick or threat. No. It seemed to be proof that he was not alone.

Carefully he folded the letter back up and placed it inside his drawer. He would not tell anyone about it, not even Dumbledore or Hermione. The message sent hope and he did not want anyone to take it away by telling him the stranger was untrustworthy. Then as he first desired, he got ready for bed so he could be prepared for another day of torment.

The next morning, Harry woke to the murmurings and feet scufflings of his fellow roomates. They were up before him this time. Harry peaked between the curtains and saw them gathered together in the middle of the room whispering. Ron was facing his way and just happened to glance over at him. Harry kept starring right back. Ron gulped and turned back to the conversation. Harry groaned and ducked back inside. He sat there for a moment, unsure if he should break up their talk and head for the bathroom, or wait until they left.

He quickly decided that he didn't care and threw back the curtains and hopped out of bed. There was instant silence. Ron backed away from the boys as if he feared Harry had overheard him. He moved over to his bed and looked through his pack. Seamus and Thomas cleared their throats and wandered away from one another and avoid eye contact. The only one giving him eye contact, who had not been apart of their whispering, was Neville. He was sitting on his own bed watching Harry, but not as if he was afraid. Harry briefly considered asking him how his herbology class went, but decided to head to the bathroom instead. For a moment, out of the corner of his eye, he could have sworn Neville was about to say something to him. Instead, he closed his mouth and looked down at his feet.

History of Magic proved not to be a problem for Harry at all. It was so slow and boring the Griffindors and the Ravenclaws kept nodding off. Professor Binns decided not to go easy on them for their first day of his class. The ghostly teacher fell right into the first chapter of "Magic; Since the Beginning". He barely took notice of his wings with the exception of raised eyebrows. After that, he became nothing but a bore, drawling away in an everlasting speech. This spared Harry from being ridiculed as the students were becoming far too sleepy. One Ravenclaw did manage to get in a comment before Binns could start.

"Sure you're in the right class Harry?" a young blonde Ravenclaw asked. "Maybe you're actually a Ravenclaw. You'd make the perfect mascot for us."

Harry couldn't tell whether she was being cruel or making what was in her mind, a compliment. Either way it created a small laughter that was the only sound expressing the liveliness of the class. After that, they may just as well be ghosts.

Hermione on the other hand was the only one able to keep her eyes fully open. She was listening to Binns with wonder in her eyes and scribbling furiously in her notebook. Harry was holding his head up with his hand and every now and then, gazed out the window. He thought about the letter and who it could be from. Was the stranger someone within Hogwarts? He wasn't someone he was suppose to know. Then he wondered if he was some drifter perhaps living in a cave. Who was he? He implied that they were alike. Did that mean he had wings like him?

As Professor Binns droned on, Harry entertained the idea of opening the window, leaping out and spreading his wings. He would soar, just like the stranger advised, up to the sky. Away from sneering laughing students, away from his problems. The sun's rays felt good on his wings and the wind blowing through him was refreshing. When he felt like he was being watched he turned around and caught Ron, seated just behind him. Ron turned red and bowed his head. Harry rubbed his face in an effort to wake himself up, and tried to focus on the lesson. By the time he did that, Binns was wrapping things up for the day. Harry glanced down at his blank notepad. Next to him Hermione giggled.

"I'll let you copy my notes later."

"Thanks."

Harry didn't think there was a class he'd hate more than potions, though he hadn't even experienced it yet. It had nothing to do with the professor, it had to do with the subject. And what made it worse was that they were sharing it with the Slytherins. Harry fluttered his wings nervously as he and Hermione, along with the rest of the Griffindors made their way to the grounds. Harry felt curious eyes upon him again and heard the snickers. He knew what they were thinking, because it was something he was dreading. The minute he saw what was before them on the ground, he wished he was back in potions. The professor came forward, her eyes lingering on Harry, before adressing them all.

"Welcome to your very first flying lesson. I'd like each of you to choose a broom. Come on, step lively now."

Everyone walked over to one of the many brooms lying on the grass. Harry did so reluctantly. The eyes followed his every move. To his horror, he found the Slytherins weren't the only ones trying to keep from laughing at their thoughts of him. Some of his own Griffindors were smiling. Across from him was Draco. He was whispering to Goyle.

"Just--"

"I know," Harry interrupted Hermione. "Ignore them."

"Right," said Madame Hooch. She couldn't help glancing at Harry once more. "Everyone, place your right hand over the broom...and say up."

Just as she asked her students followed, except for Harry. They weren't paying as much attention to him now, as they were more focused on trying to levitate their broomsticks. Hermione was getting frustrated as she wasn't having much success. On his right Ron was trying his hardest too, but it proved to be too much as the broomstick jumped up and smacked him in the face. Harry covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

"What's so funny Potter? Think it amusing to see normal wizards using brooms?" asked Draco. Harry glared at him, but he continued. "I suppose you would, you're used to using your wings to fly aren't you birdboy!" Many of the students laughed.

"That's enough !" Professor Hooch demanded. "Ten points from Slytherin."

Draco groaned, but he continued to smirk at Harry. He turned away from him and back to the broom. He glanced at Hermione who gave him an encouraging nod. Harry raised his hand over the broom and gave the order. "Up." But nothing happened. He tried again--still nothing. There was no shake or quiver of the broom like his command had gone through. It wasn't working. He looked around to see if any of the others were having success. Most of them were and he wasn't. He wasn't because he wasn't really a...........

Harry shook his head. He wasn't going to think that way, not anymore. He was a wizard; a pair of wings couldn't stop him from raising a broomstick. However the obvious thought came to mind as he tried to keep himself from panicking. What if the reason he couldn't make the broom work was because it saw no reason to? That it could somehow sense his wings and, like Draco, assumed he already was capable of flying? But the thought was absurd. Brooms didn't think. It had to be his concentration. Harry was about to force out every loose thought in order to concentrate harder when Madame Hooch came up to him.

"Is, everything alright ?" He could see the concern on her face. He wondered if she was thinking the same thing about him.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just practising," he lied.

"Well, don't worry if it doesn't happen the first time. Some people have, trouble."

Before walking away to check on another student, she glanced at his wings. Harry didn't feel like she was judging him for his uniqueness. She was simply concerned. Harry turned back to the broom. Flying had seemed like such a wonderful class to take when Sirius talked about it, now he felt the complete opposite. Even if he did manage to work the broom, how would he look in the air?

"Now then, let us proceed to the next step. I want each of you to mount your brooms and kick off from the ground. Hover for a few minutes, then come back down. Any questions?"

Harry's fears mounted. Those that didn't manage to levitate their brooms picked them up and attempted the courage to fly. Once again Harry found himself watching the others. He felt his wings twitch with anticipation. The professor didn't realize it, but she was going to make a fool out of him by asking him to ride on a broomstick. To be seen in the air with these silly wings. A half wizard half bird riding a broomstick. Draco's laughter drifted to his ears.

"It'll be alright," Hermione assured him. But it wasn't alright. Harry was the last to follow her order as he lifted his leg over his broom. He was the center of attention again. No one could understand why he would need a broom. Harry didn't understand it either. Wasn't sitting upon a broom supposed to feel natural? Harry didn't feel it. It was strange and unatural. He didn't belong. That feeling alone made him wonder if getting his wand was just a fluke. Nonetheless, he copied everyone else. It seemed that everyone was waiting to get over their shock of seeing him on a broom before they attempted to lift off. Of course, the Slytherins had something to say about it.

"Sure you don't want to try your wings first Potter? After all I've never seen a bird riding a broom," Draco called out despite Professor Hooch subtracting points. Harry froze where he was.

"Why don't you Griffindor lot help your mascot up. Show him off in the air!" cried an annoying Slytherin girl.

"He's no with us," cried one of Harry's own fellow Griffindors. "He's a mistake!"

That cry not only earned him a few laughs, but a few points from the house. Harry felt his cheeks grow hot with humiliation. By now, everyone but Harry was jumping into the air and either coming back down or hovering for practise. He could barely watch Hermione as his mind was still reeling with the lack of comrodery among his own House. He couldn't even look up, still frozen in place with the broom in his hand, realizing how right he was. That coming to Hogwarts was a big mistake all along. That no one could or would ever except him, aside from Hermione. He would always be a freak.

Hermione tried her best at flying, but she was having a bit of trouble. She hovered in the air for a few seconds before plopping back down.

"I think I've almost got the hang of it. Why don't you try Harry?"

"I don't think so," he answered as he dragged himself away from his broom and the others. Hermione quickly followed behind. He had made up his mind. He wasn't going to do this anymore.

"What do you mean? You've got to.."  
"I haven't got to do anything. I won't make a fool of myself in front of everyone."

"Harry, you've got to stop caring about what people think."

"How can I? How can you and Sirius and Dumbledore expect me to stay among people who can't stand the sight of me. Not even the Griffindors stand up for me. They're scared of me. I'm a joke. I'm not one of them because I'm not....normal."

Harry plopped down in the grass next to the castle, observing the students practising their flying skills. They appeared much more relaxed now that Harry had left them. The professor he saw hadn't noticed he'd left as she was trying to guide a nervous looking Neville from going too high in the air. Hermione sank down next to him. Harry pulled in his wings to give her room. For a while they said nothing. The class continued their practise, but when Madame Hooch finally got Neville safely to the ground, Harry turned to Hermione.

"You should probably go back."

Hermione shook her head. "Not unless you're coming. I mean. It's pointless for you to sit here by yourself the whole time. Besides that, the professor won't give you a good grade."

"I don't care," said Harry shrugging. "I'll just drop this class."

"You can't if it's your first year. Come on Harry. Flying is important for every wizard to learn." At the mention of flying, Harry was instantly reminded of Draco and his wings twitched, as he was disturbed by the idea. Hermione seemed to realize what she said and shut her mouth.

"I'm sorry....I just thought you might like to try."

For some unknow reason, Harry smiled to himself, thinking about the daydreams he had in Professor Binn's class about leaping out the window and taking to the air. To fly had always been man's dream. He no longer blamed the Slytherins for teasing him about flying. It was the first time he actually ever wondered about whether he could. But the thought scared him more than walking around campus and being seen with the wings in the first place. As long as he kept his feet grounded, he wouldn't have to worry about the Slytherins or Griffindors or any other house coming up with new jokes about his ability to fly. Regardless of that, he didn't think the Headmaster would think it a good idea to be spotted in the clouds.

"It's alright. To be honest, it wasn't as though I haven't, well recently thought about that." He met Hermione's gaze and at once she understood. She glanced at his wings.

"Do you think it's....possible?"

Harry shrugged again. "Don't know. Never really tried. Right now the only thing I've been trying to do is get answers and try to figure out how I can get rid of them."

Their conversation quickly fell apart at the sound of commotion coming from the class. They were pointing up, some crying out in fear, others--the Slytherins, laughing loudly. Harry stood and looked up along with Hermione.

"Oh my!" she cried.

Way up high, as tall as one of the tower windows on the castle was Ron, holding onto the handle of the broomstick for dear life, hanging, trying desperately to keep from falling and breaking his neck. He was crying out loudly, his face pale and terrified. Madame Hooch was shouting at him to calm himself and try to climb back up, but it was impossible. The only thing she could do was run to her own broomstick that lay alongside the castle. But Harry was watching Ron. His grip was slipping and the broom tipping him off the edge as it rose even higher. _She's not going to make it in time, _Harry thought. But the time the professor would mount her broom, Ron would be on the ground in broken pieces. It happened instantly. Without thinking Harry raced forward. He was heading not toward the nearest broom, but underneath Ron as though he expected to catch him. Then involuntarily, his wings opened and spread out. Harry didn't realize it when it happened. Ron could hold on no longer. He slipped from the edge and was falling, screaming the whole way. Harry leaped. His wings caught the air. There were gasps as Harry was lifted off the ground, arms outstretched, he was able to cushion Ron's fall. But the weight of it sent them both crashing back onto earth, but without broken necks. The few minutes of silence broke into cheers from his house. They were all racing toward him. Harry's wings were spread out and fell over him as he sank back on his knees.

"Are you all right?" Harr asked, panting.

Ron sat up very slowly, staring at the boy he feared more than Professor Snape. The freak he was forced to share a room with had just saved his life. Ron felt himself going red with the knowledge. "Yeah......all right."

Madame Hooch pushed her way into the crowd. "Good gracious. Are you two all right?" They nodded. "I must say, that was quite a catch, and without a broom. Well done Potter. Mr. Weasly are you sure you're---"  
"I'm fine...professor."

"All right...well. I think we've had enough excitement for the day. Everyone, class is dismissed."

For once the Slytherins had nothing clever to say. They simply walked on as if the rescue was already forgotten. But the Griffindors didn't forget. They were standing around him, their mixed feelings reflected in their eyes. Their cheering had gone down to hear what he had to say. To explain to them what he was. If he was a wizard or even human at all.

"Harry, oh Harry that was so brave of you!" said Hermione.

"Thanks but, I really didn't plan.."

"You didn't tell us you could fly!" stated Seamus, somewhat impressed.

"Did you see the way he saved him!"

"Just jumped up and flew right in the air!"

All at once the Griffindors broke out into a stream of compliments and contragulations. Since they feared patting his back, they settled for handshakes with the hero. Harry tried to keep from smiling with the sudden warm attention. It didn't help that Hermione was beaming and egging them on.

"Blimey Harry, you don't need this class. Just take herbology," said Neville, who had overcome his shyness of him. Ron however, hadn't said anything. He was still confused. At long last he rose to his feet and dusted himself off. The crowd quieted as Harry rose to his feet, waiting for him to ignore him or say something unkind. Instead, Ron brought out his hand as if they were meeting for the first time.

"Thanks. I'm Ron by the way. Ronald Weasley."

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter," Harry replied, smiling and shaking his hand.

Nothing could upset him now. Nothing. Not even the Ravenclaws who were heading to the next class with the Griffindors--Care of Magical Creatures. This time Harry wasn't just walking along with Hermione, Ron was flanking his other side. He said very little, but was determined to warm up to him. He started with a couple of obvious questions, but when Harry had no answers, he didn't press him. He just followed along like Harry was his gaurdian angel. The other house members seemed to suddenly want him on their side as well--proud that the hero was in their house and could save them if ever they fell from some place very high.

Word had spread of the rescue, thanks not only to the Griffindors, but to the Slytherins. Harry figured it was their attempt to get another house to come up with something to break his spirits. That house was the Ravenclaws, but they had nothing. Most of them were impressed. Those that attempted to say something nasty were ignored or met with angry looks. Harry on the other hand, was far too wrapped up in his own thoughts about what had happened. He flew, he actually flew. He jumped up into the air, wings, unknowingly spread and flew--or rather glided, but that was a step toward flight. And he became a hero for it. He wasn't a freak, he was someone to look up too and it had happened in a matter of minutes. Harry looked to Ron, pleased to have a friend that wasn't female and was in his dormitory. Suddenly taking to the skies didn't seem like such a bad idea.

The group was heading just to the edge of the Forbidden forest, where they were met by their Professor, the gamekeeper Hagrid. Like before he looked over at Harry and his wings. Through word of mouth he heard the story, and felt he no longer had to worry about akward silences. Everyone settled around behind a pen meant for animals.

"Right," Hagrid began. "Well, I hope you all have your books with yah, but more importantly than' that, I hope yah brought your' courage. Today's lesson, we'll be discussing hippogriffs."

There were confused looks all around. "What exactly is a hippogriff?" asked a young Ravenclaw girl.

"This is," Hagrid answered. He stepped aside and the class was able to see a remarkable creature stepping forward. It was as tall as a horse, which half of its body was--the other half being part bird. It flapped its wings and screeched when it saw them. Harry found that its eyes locked onto him and he wasn't afraid of it. Some form of respect had passed between them.

"Right," Hagrid started. "Our first lesson will be to learn about this creature. I expect you'll have a lot of questions."

"I have one," said a Ravenclaw boy. "Is it anyway related to Harry?"

Several of the Ravenclaws laughed, pleased to have a decent joke. The uplifted feeling Harry had diminished just a bit at the realization that he wouldn't be able to win them all over. Hagrid was reminded of the akward silence that greeted him when he tried to encourage the students to get in the boat with him. He knew he had to be the one to do something, as a professor. But he never got the chance as the most unexpected person put a stop to it.

"That's enough you! You're just jealous that you don't have someone to save your necks!" Ron shouted at them.

"Are you implying something Weasley!" the Ravenclaw demanded.

"Yeah, I'm implying I'll break your necks if you don't shut it!"

There was quiet and the Ravenclaw turned away from him, not wanting to fight. The shock of the moment was felt by all, especially Harry.

"Er..right," Hagrid stammered. "Let's get on with the lesson shall we."

Ron turned to Harry and shrugged. "Didn't want them, messing up my chance for an education."

Harry smiled, his good feeling returning in full force. As the lesson was getting underway, Ron leaned in and whispered to Harry.

"You're not really related to that..hippo-thing are you?"

Harry laughed and playfully pushed his new best friend.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope it hasn't been too long since I updated. Like I said, I've been busy and aside from that, I'm barely following any kind of guide. Just writing as I go. Thanks for your reviews and please keep them up! I'm glad you're enjoying it. I always shoot for realism and when I search for stories to read, sometimes I find it difficult to find a good story that stays serious or real. I wasn't aware there were other Harry Potter with wings stories. I've searched once and didn't find them. Maybe I'll look again.

Anyways. this is kind of part 2 of Harry's classes. I hope you remember the letter that was left on Harry's bed when he first arrived. The main theme of this chapter was the begining friendship of Harry and Ron. **The scene where Harry catches Ron isn't meant to replace the scene where he catches the snitch in the book or movie (nor is it romantic) and gets on the Quidditch team. I**t was something that bridged the friendship that had to happen between them. On that note, I hadn't planned on putting Quidditch in the story. Now that Harry shows signs of flying, I wasn't thinking of having him fly around to catch snitches. Didn't imagine it and it nearly seems unfair. Maybe I'll add it in to give more for Harry to do at Hogwarts. I'm curious of your thoughts on this idea. But he'll have plenty to do without it as the story progresses. Just a thought.

Anyways, it seems the students are now divided on their treatment of Harry but he's mostly a hero now. Yay, it gets better for Harry.

Please keep reading and reviewing!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. **

Oh boy, it took me forever to get back to this story, so I'm sorry about the delay. There's been a lot of things going on lately. For one, I got a serious muscle injury. After recovering I had to catch up on my work, then I had a trip to take, and then a birthday to celebrate. So much has been happening I haven't had the time to sit down. Hopefully I'll have time again. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter. Harry has got a friend in Ron. He's going to need him to cause it looks like troubles on the way.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Beginning of a Dream

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope things are going well. As well as they can be, given the circumstances. I would've written sooner, but I wanted to give you more time to adjust to life there. I hope your classmates haven't been giving you a hard time. They can be cruel sometimes; just let me know if they get too cruel. I hope the professors haven't been treating you oddly. If they are, just go to Dumbledore. I heard Severus Snape is teaching potions. If he's been treating you nasty, just come to me instead. I'll straighten out that greasy haired git!_

_Anyways, how is Hermione? I bet she's been a big help to you when it comes to class work; not that you'd need it._

_It must not be too easy for her, considering what others might have so say about her being your friend. But do not concern yourself with their opinions. They're wrong and in time they'll come to know it. That's how Griffindors are. On that note, please tell me you made it into your father's house! I've been dying from the anticipation. I've considered several times to contact Dumbledore and ask him myself. Actually, I thought of asking him again about the obvious problem that still needs solving. I imagine he's still looking into it. Remember, you can go and talk to him anytime. You can also send me a post whenever you need someone, other than Dumbledore or Hermione to talk to. Nothing much has changed here, so I have all the time in the world to sit down and read a letter from you. Don't be afraid to talk about it or ask questions. Anyways, I hope to hear from you soon, maybe twice a week? Keep your chin up._

_Your loving godfather Sirius_

_P.S_

_Don't be afraid, also, to learn a good spell to curse Snape or anyone else who's giving you trouble. You can always blame it on Peeves._

Harry's wings lifted as he was filled with the words of his godfather. Had this letter come a few days earlier, he might have cried and actually pleaded for Sirius to come and take him back home. But things had changed. He wasn't the hated oddball anymore; or rather it wasn't as serious. A majority of students seemed to have accepted him. Since the rescue of Ron, his roomates looked at him in a new light. He was not an unwanted mascot, but a hero. For the rest of that day, Seamus and Thomas had stayed in close range to Harry, bragging to anyone who had or had not heard how Harry spread his wings and flew to Ron's aide. Dinner that evening was not overwhelmed by the near silence and whispering Harry believed would continue throughout the year. It was filled with loud excited conversation. Harry tried to pretend that the talk wasn't getting to him. He kept his head low and his wings tucked in and was seated inbetween Ron and Hermione. But he couldn't escape it, especially when it was Ron who started most of the story re-telling. All the attention was affecting him. Harry couldn't help being filled with pride. Everytime one of the Griffindors addressed him he felt his cheeks turn red, much to his annoyance. But what was even more annoying was recieving the same number of questions over and over again.

Dumbledore had wanted him, as well as everyone else occuppying the castle, to keep the information to a minimum. Since then no student had made any attempt, as far as he knew, to contact anyone on the outside of the strange spectacle within. No one had made any attempt to know who exactly the spectacle was. Now they were. They wanted to know everything about him. But Harry had very little to say. He still didn't know the reason for his alteration, but even if he did, he was sure someone would decide to slip the story along to those who shouldn't know. Harry was reluctant to say anything at all, until he caught a glance at Dumbledore. He had been watching him and gave a small wink of encouragement. It wouldn't hurt to share what little he knew with them. He'd never had to really tell the story before, and when he did it didn't sound very impressive. The story of a boy who just sprouted wings one day should have sounded more exciting, but that was all there was too it. He had no answers. But the Griffindors didn't care. They had been willing to fill in the holes with their own theories.

"Maybe your father or mother was bitten by a wild hippogriff and his DNA passed onto you!"

"Or perphaps a rouge wizard cursed you as a baby."

"Maybe you're half wizard half angel!"

No matter what ideas they came up with, Harry was sure none of them were even close. Hermione shook her head at all the ideas she heard, however, Harry found it humorous. It was a little daunting though as he still did not know the full story. However he didn't let if spoil his mood. The attention he had recieved was a nice change from the cold shoulder.

Harry folded the letter and laid it on the nightstand. He then raised his arms in a stretch, his wings folding out along with the action, and thought about the best way to share the story with Sirius when the curtains hiding his bed was pulled back.

"Harry are you up yet? We don't want to miss breakfast," said Ron, who was looking starved.

"Yeah, I'm up," said Harry grinning. Ron stepped back to allow Harry and his wings room, though it was rather unnessesary. Harry supposed he just needed a little more time to get used to him. They had only been friends for a day after all.

"I was just reading a letter from my godfather."

"Oh, how's he doing? He's not worried someone's tried to cage you is he?"

"No," said Harry laughing. "He's just checking up on me. I'm glad I can tell him things are alright, then he won't have to worry like I know he's doing."

"Ah, I have a mum that's like that. Or rather, she wanted to be since I'm here now. She used to send hundreds of owls to my brothers, especially Fred and George."

"Sounds like you have a big family."

"I'll say. There's Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George and my little sister Ginny." Harry whistled at the thought of it. "Yeah," Ron continued. "You'd think I'd get forgotten in that crowd, but mum always knows what's going on, especially if one of us gets into trouble. Fred wrote me that mum sent him and George four howlers in his first year."

"Their first year?"

"They're in their second year now."

"Oh."

Harry was pleased to be learning about Ron, his first real wizard friend; aside from Hermione. After they finished getting dressed they headed down to the common room, side by side. Ron was telling him more about his family. How his dad worked at the Ministry and was obssessed with muggles and the types of pranks Fred and George like to pull on their mum. He explained that they weren't exactly a rich family. Ron expressed a little bitterness about the situation, but Harry didn't say anything. Ron then turned the subject on him.

"There's not much to tell really. It's just been me and my godfather."

"No brothers or sisters?"

Harry shook his head.  
"Must get pretty lonely."

Hermione, who had been sitting in a cozy chair reading ahead in her History of Magic book looked up. She set the book aside and walked over to them.

"I'm an only child as well. I never found it very lonely," she tried, but Harry sensed she was putting on.

"Probably because you're always surrounded with books," Ron stated.

"How would you know?" Hermoine asked heatedly.

"I've seen you you know. You've got your nose buried so deep in homework it's astonishing you can pull yourself back out."

Harry shifted on his feet nervously. The last thing he wanted was for his two friends to go at each other. Luckily their fight was broken by two identical red hairs coming toward them.

"There he is, the man, or should I say bird of the hour," said one of the boys.

"Don't you mean angel? I mean just look at him."

Harry raised his eyebrows, but found he wasn't offended. He could sense the harmless joke in their words.

"Very funny. Harry, these two clowns are my brothers Fred and George."

They both bowed to him and raised up with big grins on their faces. "So nice to meet you," said Fred, extending a hand. "We heard how you saved our brother from falling off the castle."

"I didn't fall off the castle, I fell off my broom."

"Oh, even better," said George. "Maybe you should be the one to carry those wings since you can't manage a broomstick."

"Shut-up."

"So Harry, since you're officially Ron's guardian angel, does that mean we'll get one as well?" Fred asked.

"He's not! He's my friend," Ron argued.

"Well it's a good thing Harry decided to chum up to you, otherwise we'd have to explain to mum how you managed to break your neck," Fred said, a bit serious.

"What about you guys? I didn't see you talking with him the other day?"

Fred and George exchanged looks, then grinned. "We just wanted to make sure he didn't have anything we could catch before we came over," said George.

"Like the bird flu," said Fred laughing. "Just joking. We'll see you later, oh and Harry, if you're going to be Ron's friend be sure to protect your plate."

"Ron eats like an oversized dragon," finished George.

They walked away laughing and leaving Ron fuming. But the whole situation uplifted Harry and Hermione's moods. Harry was pleased to get more positive recognition and Hermione was feeling better from the argument.

Once again the great hall was filled with chatter about Harry. At least they decided not to swarm him with questions. They instead chatted with each other about him. Ron was keeping an ear out for some of the theories the Griffindors and any other house were coming up with. Harry wondered if he had any ideas of his own, but decided he didn't want to know them if he did.

"Really, some of the ideas they're coming up with. Did you hear that Mckinny? He thinks your parents may have been a witch and a griffith. I ought go right over there and sock him," said Ron.

"You do and you'll get into trouble," warned Hermione. She was sitting across from them and watching Ron as though unsure if he was an appropriate friend for Harry. Now that she was no longer in charge of defending Harry, she was feeling a bit out of place. Not wanting to exlude her, Harry made to address her, but Ron beat him to it.

"What are you a Prefect or something?"

"Of course not, this is my first year,"she answered.

"Could have fooled me," said Ron. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Hermione," she said with an air of annoyance. "Hermione Granger, and unlike you and all the rest of the students I've stayed by Harry's side. I've known him longer than you have."

Harry flushed. Hermione made it seem as though they'd been friends for years. And even though she stuck by him, she did run out at her first sight of him. Ron who'd been looking irritated at having to share the table with Hermione, now seemed interested in what she had to say.

"You have?" he asked and leaned in to whisper to her. "Were you there when, it happened?"

Hermione looked up at Harry with a guilty look on her face, then she looked down. Harry too looked away.

"No but, when I did see him, I was surprised like most have been. I guess I was no better than some of the people here. I ran away, but I did come back. You know that don't you."

Now it was Ron's turn to feel guilty. He looked down at the table realizing what Hermione was getting at. Harry watched them silently. It was like a test. Like Hermione was giving him an opportunity to show whether he'd truly stay on as a friend to Harry and not as a favor for his saving him. Ron looked up, nodding.

"Yeah, I know. I mean nobody warned us about, you know," he said as he turned to Harry and glanced at his wings.

"Nobody warned me either," said Harry, shrugging.

They all grinned.

"Pretty brave of you to stand up to everyone like that," Ron said, addressing Hermione's ability to stay by Harry's side. "I mean, anyone else might feel......"

"Stupid?" added Hermione.

"Yeah. But, we don't have to worry about that. Afterall that's not what Dumbledore wants is it? I mean sooner or later everyone would have found themselves in detention," Ron continued.

"Except me of course," said Hermione with a smile. Ron smiled too and Harry couldn't help laugh. It was the sealing of another new friendship. Throughout the rest of the breakfast, Hermione took her turn in telling Ron about her home life; that she had muggle dentists for parents. She even told him about a muggle school, though she left out her troubles with bullying girls. She told him how she and Harry met, again leaving out the bullying girls, and Harry added the part about the attack on the antique shop which he quickly regretted. This started a whole nother round of conversation.

"Really?" Ron asked with a mouthful of egg. "Wonder who could have caused it?"

"Don't know," said Hermione.

Harry frowned and shrugged as well. It wasn't true that he didn't have a theory. He'd kept it to himself the whole time, especially since the culprit still hadn't been caught. He didn't want to get them started on thinking it was Voldemort. Harry hadn't been clear on what happened to his parents to either of them. The fact that they were the frist victims of his attack in London made them somewhat famous. They were the front page in the Daily Prophet at the time. He didn't want them feeling sorry for him or go snooping into the tragedy. Voldemort was still a mystery. His attacks weren't as frequent as they once were, but that didn't mean he wasn't out there somewhere. Harry didn't want to think about the idea of such a creature, especially since he'd become a wizard. He glanced down at his wand, lying innocently on the table, reminded of it's orgin.

"Say, you don't suppose it has something to do with that Voldemort?" said Ron who seemed to be catching on. Harry tensed, but neither of them saw.

"Voldemort," said Hermione, racking her brain. Though the muggle world had dark experiences with the horrible wizard, they weren't exactly sure on the nature of the situation. They weren't even sure the horrors that had happened to them was caused by an actual being.

"I remember reading a little about him, but I'm not sure."

"No ones sure. He's supposed to be some kind of deformed wizard who killed a lot of people and destroyed homes. Some people think he's a vampire because his victims were left without blood," Ron explained.

"Listen guys," Harry interrupted. "Shouldn't we be headed off to class?" He didn't want them to get too deep in the discussion about the murderer of his parents. Shivers were practically running through his feathers.

"Yes we should," agreed Hermione. "We don't want to be late for charms."

"No you wouldn't want to miss the chance to show off."

Hermione frowned at Ron's sarcassism. "I could see why you'd feel that way, considering how much trouble you seem to have with magical objects like wands and brooms."

Unlike before, classes weren't unbearable. The class paid more attention the the lessons Professor Flitwick was giving in Charms than the small movements of Harry's wings. Harry sat inbetween Ron and Hermione which he found to be something of a nuisance. Everytime Ron failed to perform the task properly, Hermione reached over and tried to correct him. A few times Harry offered to switch seats with her, but Ron loudly objected.

"It's bad enough she's sitting there, what you want to bring her closer for?!"

This nearly caused a few points from their house. Nonetheless, the objective of causing a small number of objects to twist and turn in the air had been a success for Harry. Although the conversation about Voldemort started to plague his mind. His wand was performing well and Harry couldn't help thinking about the connection between it and the other well performing wand that had destroyed lives.

Transfiguration was next again. This time the Griffindors shared it with the Hufflepuffs. There were no nasty comments about how Harry had been transfigured, although there were still a few stares. When Professor Mcgonagall caught the lack of attention being paid on her, she cleared her throat loudly or banged sharply on the desk. The tasks today consisted of transfiguring a timble into a button. Since Hermione decided to sit next to Ron, Ron was having an easier time.

"You see," Hermione informed in. "It pays to listen."

"Yeah, to someone who knows what they're doing, like the professor," Ron replied. "Not some know-it-all."

Hermione frowned and turned away. "Fine. Get it wrong, see if I care." She then turned to Harry and whispered in his ear. "He's so ungrateful."

But Harry was once more thinking on his wand. He'd been one of the first to transfigure his timble. That started a string of talk among the Hufflepuffs. Now they were theorizing that the fact that he had wings meant he had special powers; moreso than an ordinary wizard. Harry thought otherwise. It had nothing to do with him, it had to do with Voldemort.

Harry left class with the dark wizard on his mind. His cherished wand was now held limp in his hands. Perphaps he could ask to test out another wand instead, but he'd hate for anyone to find out and think he was allowed special treatment for his obvious deformity. There might be some other young witches or wizards dying to trade in their wands as well. But he still doubted any of them shared a connection with a mass murderer.

Harry walked the corridor alone, heading back to the dormotory. He had requested to journey alone when Ron and Hermione wished to accompany him. They could tell something was troubling him as he could do little to hide it, but they didn't press him for answers. He was grateful for that. He didn't know how he'd break the news of his past or what he'd recently found out to them. Such personal matters would not be easy to share with the people he just met. But they were good friends. Harry was glad for that, otherwise he would have felt even more alone than he felt now. He still recieved the stares as he moved, and the whispers. If Ron and Hermione had been flanking his side, they'd probably be shooed away for their rudeness. They were just curious though. Harry understood that, but some were just plain mean, like that Draco Malfoy.

Just as his thoughts turned to his newest rival, a young blonde wizard cautiously approached him. But it wasn't Malfoy. Harry stopped and stared and he stared back. His eyes shifted to his wings and he became even more nervous as if Harry was a vulture about to descend on his prey. Harry was getting annoyed so his slightly lifted his wings to snap him out of it. He stepped back and gasped.

"Ah,...ah, Potter," he said in a shaky voice.

"Yes?"

"I have a message for you."

"Is it from one of your little Slytherin friends?" Harry asked, assuming he must belong to that house.

The boy quirked an eyebrow then shook his head and raised his house badge so he could see. "No sir, I mean....I'm from Ravenclaw. I'm here to give you a message from Dumbledore."

Now Harry quirked an eyebrow. "Really. What's your name?"

"Gary, Gary Renolds."

"What's the message?"

"He'd like you to come up to his office and see him right away." As soon as his message was delivered, he hurried away. Harry watched him go, then bowed his head in thought. What did Dumbledore want to see him for now and why didn't he just send a note instead of a student? Nonetheless, he changed his direction for the headmaster's office.

Perphaps it had something to do with the wand. Maybe Dumbledore had decided it was not a good idea for him to have a wand with such dangerous associations. Or maybe, he thought with a grin forming on his face, maybe Dumbledore had finally found out what was wrong with him. Harry hurried on. He made it to the circular staircase after giving the gargoyle the password. The staircase rose, taking him to what he hoped would be his last visit to Dumbledore's office. But once Harry was inside, he slightly regretted the thought. He had taken a fondness to the strange artifacts Dumbledore collected. Speaking of Dumbledore, Harry found him sitting behind his desk, smiling at him.

"Good day Mr. Potter," he greeted.

"You to sir."

"I hope everything is still going well."

"As well as it can go, considering...you know."

He nodded and beckoned him forward. "Please have a seat."

A funny feeling came over Harry as he sat on a bench Dumbledore provided for him. It was very considerate of him to think about his wings needing space.

"Did I, do something wrong professor?"

"Not at all my dear boy. Quite the opposite actually. I heard about the rescue of Ronald Weasley and I must say that was a miraculous feat."

"Uh, thank you sir," said Harry shyly.

"It seems those wings have come in handy. I can't imagine what would have happened if you weren't there, along with those wings of yours."

Harry didn't know what to say, so he simply nodded. His excitement of Dumbledore seeing him about answers was turning to disappointment. It seemed all he wanted to do was congratulate him in person for saving a life.

"Thank you sir. But, it was just luck, really."

"Oh, your fellow Griffindors don't seem to think so. They think they've got quite a hero on their side, but most importantly they've realized they were wrong about you. And I believe the other houses have realized the same thing."

"Not everyone has."

"It's a matter of time."

Harry gritted his teeth in annoyance. Dumbledore could be as positive as he wanted to about his situation, but Harry knew the truth. He would never be accepted among all of them. And what would happen when he left Hogwarts? It would be a whole lot worse. He'd probably be captured and made to occuppy a cage for the rest of his life. Why couldn't Dumbledore see that? He practically hid under a blanket just to make it to the station. He had to understand that the only way for him to have a normal life was to find a way to get rid of the wings.

"That was why I sent Mr. Renolds, rather than a letter. It would be good for more students to be involved with you. Luckily you have that with and Mr. Weasley."

"Right."

"I see that you will always have that, but I can tell it's not enough for you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it looks as though you'll have to find another way of rescuing students in need. I feel I may have found a solution to the problem of your wings."  
"You have? Really professor?" Harry asked, practically leaning on the edge of his seat.

"Yes, I believe I have. Though the mystery of why they were given to you still remains. I have worked with Professor Snape on the matter....."

Harry interrupted with a disbelieving grunt. Anything the potions master may have whipped up for him might have been poison.

"which," Dumbledore continued, "Should be effective in getting rid of your wings once and for all."

Harry lit up, his wings raising with his spirits. "Will it, really work professor?"

"All we can do is try."

"When can I test it? Shall I drink it tonight?" Harry asked eagerly, but Dumbledore seemed to have tuned out. His twinkling blue eyes were gazing sadly as his wings. The beautiful gossamer white with flecks of silver would soon be wiped from existence. He could not understand why no one could see how beautiful they truly were, especially Harry. They were one of a kind and so was he. It was an unfortunate fact of school life. Students put far too much concern on being alike instead of celebrating individuality. They worked harder on performing what they saw as normal actions than they did on homework. And here, he hoped, Harry could change that a little.

"Professor?"

"...so sorry Harry, I seemed to have drifted off. Anyways, about the solution. It is a potion as you have guessed, but I do not advise for you to consume it today. There are some last minute adjustments that must be made."

"So when can I.."

"Tomorrow evening. I shall like for you to be in the presense of myself, and a few other professors to see that all goes well. If it does, than you no longer have to worry about fitting in. You'll be an average student just like your classmates."  
Harry's excitement was practically radiating off of him. "And," Dumbledore continued. "There may be no reason for us to continue to the search for the reason of the wings. It will remain a curiosity and nothing more."

"Very good sir," Harry said happily.

Dumbledore furrowed his brow in thought, allowing Harry to rejoice. But Harry took notice.

"Sir? Is anything the matter?"

Dumbledore looked up and smiled softly. "Oh, nothing that I assume doesn't concern you." Upon Harry's confused look he continued. "I'd only hoped that for as little time as you've had those wings, you might have grown attatched to them. As a result, you would have seen how beautiful and unique they really are. I'd hoped that you would consider it a gift, rather than a curse that has marred your appearance, preventing you from a short lived acceptance in school."

Harry stared back at him. He was suddenly reminded of Hermione. When she came back after running out on him and commented on how beautiful they were. With that in mind, he couldn't recall ever having said that himself. He'd only despised them. They weren't pretty or angelic or special to him, they were a monstrosity. He was in such a hurry to get rid of them, like they were demons screwing up everything in his life. But they did'n't. They had helped him to save Ron who in turn saved him by becoming another friend. They had shown his house and many of the other students that he was good, not evil.

"I'm sorry sir, I just," he paused and glanced around at his wings, which seemed to sag under the guilt.

"I understand," said Dumbledore. "But you still have until tomorrow night to think about it. I hope you will think about it, what I've said."

Harry continued to look at his wings. The silvery specs of the feathers glistening in the light; the feel of the softness and warmth of them against his body. That would be gone. What had become a major part of him would be gone.

"If you have any concerns over it, do not hesitate to ask."

Harry nodded.

"Now if there's nothing else you wish to say, you may go."

Harry hesitated then slowly stood. "Thank you professor. I'll see you tomorrow."

Dumbledore nodded and Harry turned, heading out the office.

It was like a dream come true, but with a hint of a nightmare. But it was mostly a dream come true. He would be normal. Today and tonight would be his last time with the wings. He would no longer be such a special wizard. But that was what he wanted afterall.

When Harry returned to the dorm he told Ron and Hermione everything, but quietly so no one else would hear. Their reactions weren't what he expected at all. They both were expressing similar feelings as Dumbledore.

"You mean," said Ron hesitantly. "That they'll be completely gone? You'll never grow them again?"

"That's the point," said Harry.

Ron bit his lip and looked down. He seemed to be fighting disappointment, at the same time he appeared to be relieved. It was like Harry would be losing his hero's cloak; the things that showed him as his savior. But as Harry was still recieving mixed reviews, it would give Ron a break from defending Harry, as well as himself for being his friend. Guilt seemed apparent, as if the only reason Ron was hanging around him was because he was so different. If they were gone he no longer had a reason to be his friend. But that couldn't be the case. There were people who still hated him, so it would be good to get rid of the wings. Ron had hated him, or rather feared him. Obviously Ron wasn't good around oddness, but Hermione had tested him. He gave a truthful response that the oddness of Harry didn't matter. He stop caring about not understanding the situation and allowed their friendship. Now that he had, Ron, which to Harry was something of a surprised when he realized it, had somehow become used to Harry and his wings. He was actually sorry to see them go. It would be the begining of a normal friendship between wizards, and the end of unusual stories on how Harry became birdboy.

Hermione, wasn't something of a surprise after he understood what she was really feeling.

"That's wonderful Harry. Really great. Now you don't have to worry about being....bullied."

Her face fell. Clearly she was sad to see such beautiful things disappear. She had been one of the few to call his wings beautiful and once she got over the shock of them, she had carried on their friendship as if they were never there. Harry would have completely forgotten they were attatched to him if it wasn't for the whole student body reminding him. To Hermione, it never mattered. The reason of how they came to be, wasn't a priority. He was just Harry to her, a young boy who rescued her as well--from bullying girls. He had done that without the wings and he knew he could do much more. But the wings came into play with her just like they had with Ron. They gave Hermione courage to stand up to those that tormented him.

For an instance Harry thought he saw fear in her, and Harry believed he knew why that was. If Harry lost his wings, she feared she would be right back where she started. Their friendship was over. She wouldn't have to defend him, but herself. She feared being alone, teased and bullied like she did in her muggle school. But Harry saw that as ridiculous. This changed nothing, only his appearance. It would all work out, so why was it such a big deal?

"Listen guys, it's going to be fine. Nothing will change between us. It'll be as it should have been."

"Harry, this might not make the teasing go away," Hermione warned.

"I don't expect it to go right away, but, I'll be like everyone else," he urged.

"Being like everyone else....is overrated," Ron whispered to himself, but Harry heard him.

Harry couldn't understand it. They were his friends and should be happy for him. But they weren't. Then again, he wasn't sure he was either.

That night, as the other boys were sleeping away in bed, Harry was up. He was standing in front of the full length mirror that was positioned in front of the large window. All he wore were his pants, his wings truly freed from a shirtless body. Harry stood quite still, starring at his reflection with the help of the moonlight streaming through. It cast its light on his wings, making them appear ghostly in the night. After tomorrow they'd be nothing more than a memory. He gently ran his fingers down them. He wanted to feel their security one more time. Once again, he peered down at them. He didn't expect to feel the sadness that was coming about as he caressed the feathers and for once allowed himself to see that they were beautiful.

He grippted one of the feathers and pulled to realeased it from the rest. Now he stood starring at the souvenir in his hand. A feather that was quite unlike a bird's. Wings that weren't a nuisance in weight, only in appearance. Appendages that would be no more.

Harry had made up his mind. He was ready. But before he went to bed to prepare for his last day with them, he took one last look in the mirror. One last look at a mystery that was never and would never be solved.

* * *

Once again, I'm sorry for the delay, but as I've said I've been overwhelmed. After birthdays and injuries and trips, I had exams and lots of projects to work on. I didn't think I'd ever get back to this story. Also, in a way, I kind of had writer's block, even though this story is sort of planned out. I'm also working with my original story. I've finished that, now comes the research. But I'll try to work with this as best I can. The next couple of chapters are those I'm looking forward to working on.

It's been slightly a slow pace, but things have gotten better for Harry. He's not as hated as he once was and Dumbledore has found a solution rather quickly. I had planned for another part of the story to take place, but I thought it better to wait until next chapter. Even though Dumbledore said there'd be no reason to find out how Harry grew wings in the first place, it's unlikely that he'll stop looking.

Now, for some answers: Harry has made a big deal out of the growth of his wings, but it's all apart of what Dumbledore had said. Harry just wants to fit in and be like everybody else. That's all. He just wants to be normal, not so different. That fear lead him to believe Hogwarts wouldn't accept him. If it were me, I'd love to have wings, but it does make you stand out and no one wants to be called a freak. A good example I can think of for Harry's reaction is the tv show Heroes. If you don't know it's with people who have special powers. There are some characters on there who detest their powers no matter how cool they are. They don't want to be so special or stand out. Hopefully Dumbledore's talk put Harry in a new perspective. I hope I'm not overdramatizing. I just like the drama and this is a dramatic story, but Harry should become a bit more level headed. The purpose here was to show that Harry has become more liked and may be seeing his wings in a new light. You'll have to see next chapter.  
I hope it won't take so long for me to update.


	10. Chapter 10

**disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Okay, school has started again, so I expect working on this will be a little tough, however my hours are short. Anyways, I'm glad to be hearing that so many people are still keeping up. On a note on how the students have been treating Harry, I hoped I hadn't made them seem too mean. In the beginning, they would obviously find him odd and would be a bit scared of him as they've never seen a person with wings before. That's understandable. But that changed after Harry saved Ron and now a majority of them like Harry's wings, even though they may not admit it out loud like Ron and Hermione did. That lack of people finding them cool, may just be silent about it. It hasn't been that long Harry's spent among the students, so day by day they are getting used to him. But it looks like that's coming to an end if Harry gets rid of them. Yes, Harry doesn't seem to have a lot of confidence about himself with those wings and no answer for them. But as Harry felt doubt about them at the end of the last chapter and possibly some here, I don't think it will be a problem later on.

I have big plans for Harry and it starts here.

* * *

The Start of a Nightmare

The sky was clear and the air was fresh and warm. It was beautiful and felt wonderful as the wind and heat of the sun caressed his face. He had not a care in the world. He had not a clue how he got here in the first place, but he was happy nonetheless. Harry stretched out his arms before him and as he became more aware, he saw that he was high in the sky. It was no wonder the air felt so good. He was floating--no--flying. He glanced around and saw that he was shirtless. All the better to allow those magnificent wings to help him soar. Gently they went up and down in a smooth, elegant fashion. He was immortal. He was not a wizard. It didn't matter what he was, because what he was now.....was beautiful.

Harry smiled and arched his body so that he would dip down and back up again. The ability to fly was not something he had taken seriously. It was the dream of man and the magic of wizards and witches. They were the same as both man and wizard had to use some sort of device to get in the air, but Harry didn't. His device was built right on him and it was much better this way. Harry's smile widened. He had to be the luckiest kid in the world. He dipped down and swooped back up again, giggling.

To anyone who was watching below, he might have looked liked a giant bird. But he was sure that he was alone, like an angel in his own private heaven. It was wonderful. He could do this all day. Time meant nothing here. The skies were a nice shade of light blue and pink. But then, they started to change.

They were becoming darker. The light of the sun was going away, and the trees that were far below jumped into his line of vision. He was surrounded by growing dead trees. The colors of the sky was turning a sickly green and a fog was taking the place of the clarity. It was growing cold and Harry shivered. He couldn't help a small whimper that escaped his lips as he wrapped his arms around himself for warmth. He had to get out of here. He had to! For there was the feeling that he wasn't so alone anymore.

Then he heard it. A bloodchilling scream or laugh that filled the air. Harry looked around, while maintaining what had become a shaky flight, and saw nothing. Nothing was coming, but something was there, hidden in the shadows. A darkness started to creep around him and the maniacal laughter became louder. The dead trees were getting tall, so tall that Harry's wings scraped against them. Harry was losing control. He spread out his arms in order to catch a grip, but he was plummeting fast. He could not fly in such a confined space, with the trees and their branches poking and scratching him.

A chilly wind picked up and spread the feathers that were losened by the branches. Everything was falling apart. His peaceful day turning to madness. He could see the ground coming up fast. Before he knew it, he was tumbling, head over heels, over feet across a stone-hard ground. His wings spread over his near lifeless body. The laugh started again and he looked around. He could see nothing. Harry quickly got to his feet and started to run. He had to make it to a clearing to get away. He had to.  
When Harry turned around to look again, he saw it, bright, blood-red eyes following him, attatched to a black, inhuman shape. Harry, panicked, jumped and raised his wings to take flight. The black figure swooped up as well and was gaining. Harry wanted to cry out for help. He wanted his wand, but he knew he didn't have a wand because he wasn't a wizard. He was here for a reason, but why?

No time for an answer. The dark shape was becoming as big as the sky. Its red eyes staring at Harry and its laugh, all the more insane. Harry turned around just in time to see it's wing-like appendages rise and engulf him.

Harry jumped up with a start. He was breathing fast and his heart was pounding against his ribcage. He looked all around him and was relieved to see that he was in his bed and that the whole ordeal was just a nightmare. In his line of vision, a few feathers drifted down. When he looked behind him, he saw his wings were ruffled as a result of waking in shock and possibly from the way he slept. That was another reason to get rid of the wings. They wouldn't all him to sleep on his back. Though he'd never had an interest in sleeping that way, he felt it was something to mark. Harry would always have to be careful with his wings. Aside from the stresses of growing up, he did not want to add wing care on his mind.

He sighed and pulled his legs over the edge of the bed. He glanced around and was relieved he hadn't woken the others up. It was not yet morning, which meant he had a few more hours of sleep before he'd have to spend the last few hours with his wings. But that wasn't a concern. He was thinking about the dream. It was so vivid and he recalled every detail of it. For that reason alone, Harry couldn't help thinking that there was a reason for it. That it wasn't just some random fantasy brought on by his decision to be completely normal. When he had decided that he wasn't a wizard in the dream, he realized he was actually thinking it. Like it was real. But it couldn't be. It was just a dream. There couldn't be some purpose, but if there was, did it have something to do with that red-eyed creature?

Harry didn't know and didn't want to think about it any longer. Instead, he headed to the bathroom to wash his face in an attempt to wash away the sudden darkness, then climbed back into bed.

The next time Harry woke up, he was hesitant to jump out of bed. He was supposed to be happy. He was going to be a normal looking wizard and would never have to worry about being called "bird-boy" or "Freak" again. Although he wouldn't expect the attention to die down so quickly. People would be talking. If anything, Harry hoped their talk wouldn't consist of insults. But Harry had no idea what they'd be saying after they saw him. He just hoped it wouldn't be much.

Harry sat up in bed and imagined himself, minus the feathers. He didn't know why he was so concerned. He hadn't them that long, they just appeared. But they weren't supposed to be there; he wasn't supposed to be like this. So with that in mind he jumped out of bed, more determined than ever. He pulled out his robes and headed to the bathroom to get ready. The sight of his wings in the mirror created a small moment of hesitation, but he pushed it aside.

Once he stepped out that door and made it to the end of his classes, it would be over. However, the first thing he saw didn't exactly encourage his high spirits.

Ron was standing there with an uncertain look on his face. Harry felt himself following his expression.

"So, this is it?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, this is it," Harry replied, though he wasn't too confident about it now. He looked away as if he were ashamed. When he looked back around he caught Ron looking at his wings. He quickly turned away and appeared to blush.

"Come on, we'd better get ready for class," said Ron. Harry didn't move. He was watching his new friend closely.

"Hang on, you're not disappointed in my decision are you?"

"Who me? No, no I'm.....it's good you're doing this. I mean, whatever you want."

"So, you don't think it's a mistake?"

"No..do you?"

Harry turned away and cast his eyes to the drawer where he kept the feather that would become a souvenir. He hated this feeling of regret, and he hadn't done anything yet. The wings were what separated him--in two ways. Yes he was different and to an observer quite special, but they also ostracized him; at least they did in the beginning. Things weren't like that now though.

Besides that, there was the dream that seemed so real. That alone practically told him that the wings would come in handy, but he wasn't ready to believe it. On top of all that, there was the note from that stranger. He seemed to be letting on that he knew about his strangeness. Did that mean that if he cut his abnormality away, he would not find out who the stranger was?

He wasn't sure. What he was sure on was that Hermione may be of some help. Afterall, she was the first real friend to accept him. Harry gathered his things and walked with Ron down into the common room. Harry took notice of his fellow Griffindors, who had become used to him and were now barely giving him a second, or rather third glance. Saving Ron had been proof to them that he wasn't so strange. What would they say when they learned, by this evening, he would be average?

"Harry?"

He turned around to meet Hermione, who looked just as uncertain as Ron had. She too glanced at his wings, but for a longer amount of time as if to make a memory of them. "So, you've decided? You're really going to...."

"Yeah, yeah I am."

"Oh."

"Don't suppose you'd want to take a crack at flying," Ron tried to joke. "You know, before..."  
"Crack at flying?"

"Don't tell me Harry's going to try and fly now? Without a broom?"

Fred and George had walked over after hearing Ron. A few of the other students looked around, interested.

"Get on you twits, I was only joking," Ron explained.

"Joking huh," said George. "It didn't sound like a joke when Lee Thompson told us how Harry spread his wings to catch you in midair."

"Sounds like the starting point of the dream mankind's had for years," said Fred.

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry.

"I'm talking about flying. Funny I never thought about it before," said Fred.

"Me neither," said George. "I suppose I was just waiting for Harry's new room in a birdcage first."

"Hey that's right," said one of the Griffindor boys. "Can you Harry? Can you, fly?"

"Of t see if he could take tcourse he can fly," said Dean. "Didn't you see him that day?"

"We saw him soar, we didn't see him take to the skies," argued a blonde girl.

"That would be cool," said Seamus. "So, can you? Can you really fly?

Harry looked back at the eager faces. Flying? It wasn't as though the thought never passed his mind; it was just a fleeting thought. Nothing to get serious about, because when he thought of it, the idea was humiliating. That was, of course, before he came to Hogwarts and realized that some minds can be changed. That it was possible for people to like him as he was now. They were, and still were getting used to the idea of the wings. That in turn created another dilema. If he got rid of them now, would they also be disappointed? He was joked as being the Griffindor mascot, (though some people claimed it as an insult) but he saved a life and became a hero. Harry wasn't sure their impressions of him would be the same.

So the thought of flying was brought back to his mind. Harry had never tried. He dreamed of it, but he didn't believe he was serious.

"Er...I, well. I never really thought about it," he answered.

"Why not? Weren't you born with those wings?" asked Seamus.

"Don't you remember Harry telling us they just appeared," said another boy.

"But you must have tried, otherwise, how could you soar like that?"

"I didn't plan it, it just happened," Harry said in defense.

"But will you try?"a young brunette seemed to plead. "And when you do, can we watch?"

Harry sighed. It was much too late for them to ask that, though they didn't know it. If only they'd come to their senses about him sooner. "We'll see," he answered and turned away with Ron and Hermione who had been silent the whole time.

When they were out of earshot of the common room, Ron started in on Harry. "They've got a point you know. Why don't you give it a go before you, chop them off?"

"Maybe I don't want to look like a fool," Harry told him heatedly.

"You mean more than you do now?" Ron joked. Harry playfully pushed him away. "But, is it true? I've kinda been afraid to ask it before now. Can you really fly?"  
"As far as I know, no. I don't know."  
"Why don't you see?" Hermione asked curiously.

Harry stopped in his tracks to class. "What's all this about? Why are you suddenly so interested? As a matter of fact, why are the other Griffindors suddenly asking if I can fly? You told them didn't you?"

"No, we didn't say anything about what you were going to do to them," said Hermione. "Since Ron brought it up, and the others were asking...well, it's curiosity."

"Yeah," Harry said as he walked away from them. "Curiosity to see how stupid I look."

"Oh stop it Harry. Haven't you noticed how different everyones' treating you nowadays?"

"Yeah I do Hermione. Just last night, the Slytherins sent me a muffin basket."

Ron snickered, but Harry was serious. He knew Hermione had a point, and so did people like Dumbledore and Sirius. He shouldn't make it such a big deal, especially now that he had proof people weren't always ignorant of the unusual. But it was still hard on him. He couldn't help feeling dislike for his abnormality. Maybe he was just being a worrisome teenager, but then again, most teenagers didn't go around sprouting wings.

"I think you should listen to Hermione, just this once," said Ron. "We'll skip charms, or maybe potions and go down to the Quidditch field. No one will be there at that time. You could practise flying. And if you're really good, maybe, you'll change your mind."

The smallest smile appeared on his face. He sounded so hopeful, and yet he was the Griffindor most frightened of him. But he did have a point, however small. The idea was tempting. But then again, he wasn't keen on going especially if it caused him to have second thoughts.

"You will not," Hermione demanded. "You can't go skipping class just for that."

"But Harry's about to lose one of the most important,...er, things in his life. He's got to try it now before he gets rid of them."

Hermione considered this before looking back at Harry. "It's your choice right? Dumbledore didn't say you had to do it; get rid of them I mean."

"Yes, it's my choice. And I've made up my mind."

With that, Harry hurried away to charms.

Harry hoped Professor Flitwick would breeze through the lesson. Of course, he didn't. Harry was forced to listen to a lecture that seemed to drag. Concentrating wasn't something he was able to do. He kept glancing at the clock while anticipating and dreading his meeting with Dumbledore.

"? Mr. Potter?"

His wings raised, as did his attention on the professor who had stopped talking about whatever he was saying to focus on him.

"Are you paying attention?"  
"Oh, yes sir."

"Then you wouldn't mind showing us how one charms broken objects into their original shape as well as into something else entirely different."

"Er, no I wouldn't, mind?" Harry answered nervously. As usual, all eyes were on him when it was his turn to prove something. He slowly lifted his wand over the provided broken pieces of a vase. His mind was racing. Why didn't he pay more attention to what was happening? He had no clue how to do this. Ron wasn't much help as he watched Harry like his ability to pass this was everything. Hermione watched as if she wished she could help. It was then that he remembered her discussing a spell for this lesson.

"Uh, repairo."

The pieces shook, then floated in the air and repaired themselves into a handsome looking vase.

"Good," the professor complimented. "Now, change it into another shape."

"Another shape,right." That required Harry to break the vase, but by a magic spell he didn't know. "Uh....break-o."

The vase surprisenly trembled. There were gasps that the ridiculous spell had worked, but then it stopped altogether. Harry looked away and stared at the wand.

"Hmm, break-o is it? I suggest you start concentrating harder on the lesson."

"Yes sir."

"Next time, it will be 5 points from Griffindor."

Harry nodded. When Professor Flitwick walked away, Harry gave another look at his wand. It shouldn't have acted like it was going to work if the spell was made up, so just how powerful was this wand? _Maybe it isn't the wand_, he thought. _Maybe, it was me_.

After charms came transfiguration. Once again, Harry's head was in the clouds. However this time he was thinking about taking Ron's advice and skipping potions. It would be a great relief not to see Snape and put up with his insults; that went for Draco as well. He would do what the others had suggested. Just go down to the Quidditch field, say the "heck with it" and take off into the air. The only problem was he didn't exactly know how to fly. All he could do was mimic what Hedwig and the other owls did, but he knew it would be much more different if he managed to reach the sky. Harry couldn't help grinning at the thought of it all. And it only grew at the idea of seeing Sirius's face as he descened from the skies, his way of dropping in to say hello. Yes, flying would be nice when you didn't have to use a broom. His hands would be free and he'd feel as free as a bird. Harry's smile widened and he actually chuckled, his wings lifting with his spirits. He was oblivious to the fact that he was surrounded by students and that he was in a classroom. This made the second time that he was called to attention, only this time, it cost him 5 points from Griffindor.

"Looks like your mascot has a bird brain after all," one of the students of Ravenclaw jeered.

Upon the look of his fellow House members, Harry sunk down on the table and made for his wings to cover his head; but of course, he was made to stay exposed.

The wind was gentle and the sun was shining. The wings were extended, the beautiful white feathers glistening in the fell, then raised in a graceful motion. An angelic creature; a wonderful sight that soared over the students in the Great Hall and landed elegantly on the dinner table of the Griffindors. A few students turned, watching closely.

Harry smiled and reached out a hand to stroke Hedwig. He could only imagine being as graceful and as comfortable in the air as she did.

"Almost done Hedwig," said Harry as he turned to finish the letter he was writing.

"Um, Harry, are you sure you want to let your godfather know, like this?" Ron asked as he watched him write. "And why didn't you send it last night?"

"It wouldn't have made a difference. Besides, I have a feeling Dumbledore might have notified him before-hand. It wouldn't give me much time to send word and recieve his reply."

"If so, then why hasn't he answered?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged. "Don't know." He paused to really consider what she was saying. With the sudden news that he could be fixed, he hadn't once thought of informing Sirius. He supposed he was just overwhelmed with excitement. But as tonight was the night, he would have to know about it sooner or later. Of course he could wait and see if it really worked, but as he was to inform Sirius of what was happening at school, he decided he shouldn't. Harry's thoughts drifted to the daydream of dropping in on Sirius from the skies.

"So much for dreams."  
"huh?" Ron questioned.

"Oh, nothing."

Hermione frowned and bit her lip. "Listen Harry." He turned and looked at her. Never had he seen her look so worried and so serious. "Don't do this, just for the sake of what others think. I know some still think your a bit, odd, but that doesn't matter. Your friends accept you, your family, the staff."

"That's not, it's not like that Hermione. I know they accept me, here, but what about out there? We won't be in Hogwarts forever, so what do you think is going to happen once we leave the castle?"

Hermione was at a loss for what to say.

"It's funny I haven't thought about that part much," Harry admitted. "I've only been thinking about the other students. But, with Sirius in mind, I realized my life will never be the same when I travel outside these walls. I'll either have to stay hidden for the rest of my life or be gawked at and called a freak in the Daily Prophet. Or someone might stick a price tag on my head and try to capture or kill me."  
"Harry I think you're underestimating the public, just like you did here," Hermione reasoned.

"You know it can happen Hermione. The world has a history of discrimination and the ugly results of it. Besides that, have you forgotten about Voldemort?"

"What's Voldemort have to do with this?" Ron asked.

Harry paused. He had never told them what he did to his parents. For the briefest second, a flash of the nightmare came to his mind.

"N-nothing, it's just that, I'd gain too much attraction. I don't want that. I don't want to be special and popular," He paused and glanced around at the few students who always took to watching him, like he was a celebrity. Those that heard what he said averted their eyes. "I just want to be normal; like everyone else. What's wrong with that?"

Hermione seemed disappointed, which was starting to make Harry feel the same way about his decision.

"There's nothing wrong with that Harry. I just, I just hoped you wouldn't think it was better to be the same than, unique. Or, well in this case, yourself."

"This isn't myself Hermione," Harry argued."These aren't myself!" He jumped up and stretched out his wings to prove his point. A majority of the hall was now looking his way. Even a few of the teachers looked around.

"Harry, you don't know that. You don't even know why it's happened to you and now you're just going to write them off, without finding out why they're here?"

Harry glared. Why was everyone trying to change his mind? And Hermione; he couldn't understand why she couldn't see it. He could, however, see how much she cared about him. How much she wanted him to think about what he was doing and make the right choice. His gaze softened and he was suddenly feeling very appreciative for her company. He was also feeling doubt again. Out of Ron and Dumbledore, who tried to get him to reconsider, Hermione was the most successful.

Harry sighed from a loss at what to do now. His morning positivity quickly fading away.

As soon as lunch was over, it was time for potions. By now Harry had proof that Dumbledore might have spread word as Snape was on him more than usual. Harry ended up being the first person he called everytime to answer a question. Of course Harry was unprepared and Griffindor lost points for it. That also earned him some snide remark from Snape about his condition.

"Potter, an untrained parrot would know the answer."

This in turn allowed the Slytherins to have a go as well, without points being taken away. Harry wasn't free to daydream here, or worry about this evening. However he was sure if there was one thing that wouldn't change after the wings were gone, it was Snape's treatment of him. That also included the Slytherins.

Evening came quickly; perhaps too quickly. Harry recieved a summons to head to Dumbledore's office. Ron and Hermione offered to go with him or at least escort him, but Harry refused. He had a feeling they were going to try and talk him out of it again, but this time his mind was made up. As soon as he stepped through the other side of the portrait, a great feeling of nervousness consumed him.

"Better fly on dear. Don't want to keep the Headmaster waiting."

Harry turned, frowning at the portrait of the Fat Lady who was looking at him curiously. "No," he answered. "I don't." He started down the stairs, taking as much time as he needed. Along the way to the office, as though he were barely aware he was doing it, Harry little by little raised his wings. He turned down the hall, his wings starting to spread and his head held up. The wind from his walking ruffled through his feathers. It was good. It felt right in a way. But it wasn't supposed to.

But the time Harry made it to the professor's door, the nervousness turned to dread. His wings fell back where they were, flat against his back. This was it.

"Please come in Harry," Dumbledore announced from within. Harry dropped the hand he was about to use to knock. He released the breath he was holding and entered the office.

Though Harry was told that Dumbledore would arrange for a few teachers to witness his change, he didn't expect to walk into an office of many who were strangers. Professors Snape, McGonagall, and Flitwick were there next to many unrecognizable faces, except for one in particular. Sirius stood in the middle of them, smiling back at Harry.

"Sirius!" Harry cried as he ran forward and fell into his godfather's embrace. It felt good. It was a comfort from all he had been through since he left him for the next magical experience at Hogwarts. Harry held onto him as if his life depended on it. The weight he felt long ago from being seen as a freak was brought to the surface. He felt he could break down right then and there if not for the audience watching him.

"I've missed you so much Harry."  
"I missed you too."

"I hope things haven't been too bad here," Sirius asked.

"I think things have gotten a little better," Harry answered. "Did you come just to watch me, you know, or did you come to try and talk me out of it."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because Ron and Hermione were trying to get me to rethink it."

"Whether you have or not, I hope you did take some time to think about this," Dumbledore interrupted as he stood and came forward. "I realize we are a little packed for room, but I did think it best to not only have most of my staff here, but a few members of the Order of the Phoenix. They to have been working with me to find an explaination for your situation."

"Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yes. Surely Sirius talked to you about it?"

Harry nodded. Sirius did mention Dumbledore having an organization that deal with the serious matters of the wizarding world. In this case, it followed the situations of Voldemort. Sirius was apart of it as well, but due to the tragedy that befell his parents, Sirius was unable to focus logically on his tasks. Besides that, he had also been an auror on the verge of losing his position.

"I'm still a member Harry, but I'm mostly here to support you. I haven't been told on anything they may have found out."

"We haven't found much, but after tonight, I suppose there's no reason," said a young woman with spiky pink hair.

"I think introductions are in order," Dumbledore announced. "Harry, this is Nymphadora Tonks. She's become quite helpful in gathering possible sources for information. Next is Alastor Moody."

A shady looking wizard with a scarred face and a false eye held in place with an eye patch, stomped forward on a wooden leg and took his hand. He paused half way and moved his eyes from his face to his wings. He studied them under a careful eye, making Harry feel extremely akward.

"Bit of dark magic could be the reason for those, eh Potter?"

"Er..."  
"Never seen anything quite like it."

Harry understood he was part of the group of people willing to help, but to him, Alastor sounded more like he wanted to study him in a lab.

"Kinsley Shacklebolt," Dumbledore announced as a tall, bald black wizard stepped forward.

"Nice to meet you Harry."

"You too."  
"And, I believe you know our last member, though you might not have seen him in a while."

Harry turned to the last member yet to be introduced; a peaky looking wizard hesitated before coming forward. He wore shabby looking robes and appeared so worn out that Harry thought he might fall over.

"Harry," he said in a tired voice. "It's good to see you again."

"You too, Remus."

Remus Lupin had been in and out of his life when he was younger, before he moved away from London. Every now and then he'd send an owl. Last Harry heard, he was working in the office of some muggle company.

"I'm afraid I've only recently heard word of your predicament from Sirius. Posts usually takes longer to reach the states. I got away as soon as I could."

"So you're still working with muggles?" Harry asked curiously.

"For the time being, but I'm thinking of moving back here and working as a professor of the Dark Arts for Dumbledore."

"That would be great."

It would do good for Remus to stay in London, especially for Sirius's sake. Harry couldn't help worrying about his godfather being alone.

"Well now, I believe you know the rest," said Dumbledore, gesturing to his staff. "And now that introductions are done, I believe we can move on to why you're here. Unless of course you've changed your mind."

"No, no I don't think so sir."

"Don't think you cannot back out because it would be an inconveneince to us. I want you to be certain."

"That's right Harry," said Sirius as he placed his hands on his shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. "Whatever you decide, it's alright with me; wings or no wings. It's just..." He paused as he gave Harry's wings another glance. "I don't want you to feel you have to do this because of the other students, or that you think this is what I want or how it should be. Looks don't matter to me. You've made it this far."  
"Yeah," said Harry, feeling as if his throat was going dry. "And I want to keep on going far, but without them. I appreciate you and everyone telling me to reconsider this, but, I'm sure about this."

Sirius smiled and nodded, though Harry didn't feel the emotion was genuine. He himself didn't feel his own confidence was true. "Alright," Sirius answered.

Sirius stepped back and Dumbledore came forward, carrying a violet cloth with a small vial of a clear potion wrapped inside. Dumbledore offered it and after a few minutes of hesitation, Harry took it. Here it was, the answer to his problem; or rather the solution. He never did find out why this happened to him in the first place. Dumbledore was watching him closely as if he knew exactly what was on his mind.

"I suppose this marks the end of our search for answers. But if you're still interested to know why this happened, the Order, along with myself would be happy to continue looking."

Harry shook his head while still staring at the vial. "Not sure there would be any point to it if I don't intend to stay this way."

"Fair enough."

But Harry didn't drink. He was aware of everyone's eyes on him and after announcing his decision, he seemed unable to go through with it. The wings sagged and Harry didn't know if it was because he was feeling guilt or that he knew he would miss them. He thought back to what Ron and Hermione had said and to what Sirius had said just now. The decision had nothing to do with the way students were treating him. How could it when so many of them had changed their minds about him? Though he told Hermione he should also consider the public's reactions; that alone seemed to play an important reason for his actions, but he wouldn't do it because the public wanted normalcy. He simply did not want the attention. And he wasn't doing this to please his friends. They were on his side no matter what. So then he had to be doing this for himself. That's what mattered. That he was happy.

So with no more lingering thoughts, Harry threw back his head and downed the potion. The pure silence of the room added to the tension.

Once Harry was done, he quickly handed the now empty vial to the headmaster and waited. No one spoke. Harry concentrated on the slightest feeling that the potion was working. His audience gasped as Harry raised his wings, which had nothing to do with the potion.

"Are you alright?" asked Sirius. "Is it working?"  
"I don't feel anything, yet," Harry replied as the weight of frustration and disappointment settled upon him. Not so much as a tingle or any sign of a pain marked the potion taking affect. He had put so much hope into this working only to find the efforts of Dumbledore and the order was for nothing.

"Perhaps there wasn't enough abyssinian in the mixture," Snape advised.

"We could not be certain," Dumbledore warned. "Too much could be disastorous as we still do not have a clear idea of what has occured."

A few more minutes went by until it was decided. The potion did not work. No one said anything. They didn't feel one way or the other, except for Harry. He was standing quite still.

"Harry, are you alright?"

He didn't respond.

"I don't think it's.."

"It has too Sirius. It has to work."  
"Harry, it wasn't 100 percent that this was the cure. It was only a possibility."

"Maybe next time."

Harry wasn't ready to agree, even though he knew they were right. Dumbledore sighed and turned to place the empty vial on his desk.

"I'm very sorry Harry, but perhaps it is for the best..."

"Wait," Harry cried suddenly. "I, I think I feel something."

There was a tingle. The smallest of tingles vibrating along his shoulderblades and down to the tips of his wings. Harry raised his wings as a feeling of warmth started to flow through him. This was it. It had worked. He only needed to wait and now he would be rid of his problem for good. Harry turned to his godfather, pleased. But then his emotions changed. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

A pain started up, but it was unlike the pain he felt when the wings were born. Instead of a firey pain, the warmth changed to ice. There was another feeling of somebody pulling at the wings; the only problem was that the wings weren't going anywhere. They fluttered uncontrollably as Harry's hands suddenly went to his throat. He was starting to suffocate.

"Harry! What's wrong! What's the matter with him!" Sirius cried.

"Harry!"

But he could not respond to the cries of fear. The icy pain was now coating his throat and traveling up to his head. In an instant the room was spinning.

"S-sirius," he cried weakly as he lost his balance and stumbled toward him.

"Harry! Harry hang on!" Sirius shouted. "Snape you snake, do something!"

But it was too late. Harry fell into his godfather's arms. His face blurry in his eyes and the room darkening. The pulling effect on his wings intensified to a harsh ripping. Something was ripping them away painfully. The coldness increased and numbed his brain.

The last thing he saw before blackness took over was a single feather floating through the air over Sirius's head.

* * *

Oh no! Harry! Hopefully he will be okay by the next chapter.

Anyways, I don't know if this seemed to be a long chapter, but it was definately long for me. What would have made it longer was having Harry actually take Ron's advice and practise flying. I had thought about that scene since this was supposedly the last time we saw those wings. But I never had Harry actually fly. I had him going to the field then deciding not to try it at all. So with that, it was cut. Harry was, afterall going on and on about wanting to get rid of his wings and a flying scene here would delay the final scene at the end. Besides that, Harry doesn't know how to fly. In this case, it needs to be a learning experience and not just a quick ride.

_But there's still hope! _Yes he took the potion, but he was feeling doubt. I have a strong feeling it may change.

I found myself adding more and more but to sum it up, Harry took the potion, but we don't know if it worked or not. Hmm, maybe the floating feather at the end gives a clue.

On another note, I didn't realize there were other Harry potter with wings stories. I searched for it once, but I guess I never looked into them long enough to see. The ones I ran across didn't have the wings concept as the main plot situation. It involved a whole lot more.

Anyways, next chapter there's a lot to come, along with a _special _visitor.

So keep reading and reviewing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Discliamer: still don't own Harry Potter.**

**Okay guys. Sorry it's been a while. I've been pretty busy again. I hope you all remember where we left off.**

**Harry took the potion to try and get rid of the wings, but it backfired. Now Harry's life hangs in the balance....or does it.**

**Plus a very special guest will be visiting Harry, at long last. **

**________________________________________  
**

Strangers Like Me

A sense of light played across his eyelids, along with a warmth that was very reassuring. Harry slowly opened his eyes. He found himself facing a large set of windows and laying in a comfortable bed. His memory was a little fuzzy, but he did remember feeling cold and unable to breathe. He was fine now; very relaxed. In fact he was sure he never felt better, though he was a little tired.

"You're awake."  
Harry turned to see Sirius sitting next to him. His familiar worried, yet relieved look greeted him.

"S-sirius," Harry whispered.

He broke into a shaky smile. Harry blinked a few seconds, before turning away to take in his surroundings. He was in the infirmary. But why? Harry frowned. He couldn't think what the reason could be. Then, as if it were all a nightmare still lingering on his mind, he remembered everything. He remembered the feeling of.....dying. But it had been his idea, hadn't it? He was willing to risk it, if only it would get rid of.......

"Sirius," he cried as he made to sit up.

"Shhh, it's alright Harry. You're okay now," Sirius told him as he gently forced him back down. "You gave us quite a scare, especially me. Remus threatened to take me to Azkaban if I wasn't able to calm down."

But Harry couldn't calm down. He had to know if it worked. If his near death wasn't for nothing. However, the question started to die as he shifted against the pillows. There was something very soft and slightly fluffy cushioning his back. Something told him that wasn't the pillows. He looked down at his hands and swallowed hard. He didn't even want to attempt a look or touch to know the answer.

"It, it didn't work, did it?"

There was no response, so Harry was forced to turn around. The grim look on his godfather's face told the truth.

"I'm sorry Harry. Nothing...changed. We barely managed to save your life." A look of anger was starting to crease his features. Harry wasn't sure if the anger was directed at him or not. "We had to look to that greasy haired git of a professor to help you; it was fitting since it was his fault, but I wasn't keen on the idea of letting him go anywhere near you again. Should've know he didn't know what he was doing. Should've left you alone."

Harry bowed his head. So Sirius was upset, about the whole situation. It was just like Ron and Hermione. They had been upset about the choice he had made and the result was that he was wrong in making it; for he nearly died.

"I'm sorry Sirius," Harry started. "I shouldn't have....I shouldn't have..."  
"What are you on about?" Sirius asked. Harry thought he appeared surprised. "You have no reason to apologize. If there's anyone that should, it's that Snape."

"But I...I mean, it was like everyone was trying to get me to stop. But I didn't." Harry could say no more. The guilt, when there should have been none, was eating at him. It was true that everyone and everything was trying to get him to realize it was a mistake, but he ignored it. Sirius didn't know what to say. Telling him would go straight through him, but he felt it was necessary for him to hear it anyways.

"Listen Harry..."  
"How long have I been here?"

"Er...it's been two days," said Sirius. He was somewhat glad Harry changed the subject. "Ron and Hermione have been stopping by. It's morning right now, so they'll be at breakfast. Which reminds me, you must be hungry."  
"No, not really." He couldn't look at him.

"They'll be in later to check on you."

Harry frowned. He wasn't sure he could face them now that he was conscious. He was sure he'd get some form of an 'I told you so' from Hermione, even if she said nothing at all. But of course, none of them had seen how serious this would become. So what could he do now? He was stuck, with the wings. But for some reason, Harry found he wasn't that upset about it. In fact, it was like he felt relieved that the potion had failed. The only thing that happened to be bothering him was the choice he had made. But it didn't matter now. He was alive and the wings were still with him, and on that unusual happy note, he actually lifted his wings a bit to confirm that they were there to stay.

Sirius lifted his eyes and caught the action. He could only imagine how his godson was feeling.

"You know, Harry, I really hope this won't be a problem for you. Not losing the wings I mean. I'd hate for any of us, especially me to have to go through that again."  
"Don't worry. I'm not planning on trying anything like that any time soon."  
"Good."  
"In a way,...I don't know why, but I'm actually glad I didn't lose them," Harry admitted slowly. "Does that sound, weird?"  
Sirius smiled and patted his arm. "Is it weird that I'm glad you didn't lose them either? Guess we've all become used to them being a part of you. Without them, it would be like you're not the same anymore."  
Harry nodded, and glanced around as he saw the headmaster enter the room.

"Harry, it's good to see you awake. Are you feeling alright?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good, for both you and...your wings, if you don't mind me saying so."

"Well, no. I guess it's like Sirius said. I've kind of become used to them."

"Well, when you're better, perhaps we can take the time to really understand them."

"Oh, by the way, where is the Order?" Harry asked.

"Had to get back to order business," Sirius replied. "Remus stuck around for a bit, but he had to leave. He wishes you well, they all do."

"Oh."

So, everything was back to normal; as normal as things could be for him. And for the most part, there was no serious disappointment in the failure of the plan. They were accepted and would have surely been missed it they were gone. But it was never a gaurantee in the first place.

"Madame Pomfrey believes you'll be able to leave in a couple of days. Just want to make sure you're fully recovered before you return to class."  
Harry grimanced. He could just imagine what was going on in the minds of his fellow Griffindors at his sudden disappearance. His worries must have shown, for Dumbledore approached him.

"You will be pleased to know your attempt is a well kept secret among the staff, as well as Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger. No one suspects anything is wrong, so when you return, you can truthfully tell them you were getting a check up."

"Am I?"  
"I think it would do you good after what's happened. Don't you?"

Once again, it didn't matter to Harry. All he needed to do now was go back to the way things were, but hopefully it wouldn't be so bad. So far the students of Hogwarts were accepting his deformity and for now that was good enough. He'd worry about his future outside of school later.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Dumbledore said as he moved closer to Harry's bedside. He reached in the folds of his robe and pulled out an envelope. It was unmarked which meant that it could only belong to the stranger that seemed to know what he was outside the castle walls.

"Where did you...."  
"Your owl Hedwig delivered it to me, and I in turn am delivering it to you."

Harry stared at it for several minutes, before taking it. It was definately from the stranger; it had to be.

"Who's it from?" Sirius asked.

Harry shook his head. "Not sure."  
"Then I don't think you should open it."  
"If it was dangerous, I think the professor what have confiscated it," Harry replied with a glance at Dumbledore.

"I do not think it's anything to worry about Sirius. In my opinion, it's another friend and in Harry's case the more more the merrier."

His eyes were twinkling, but it did not give Harry any clue if he had looked into his privacy or just somehow knew who it was sending him these letters. But if he wasn't concerned, then he shouldn't be either. Harry laid it on the table near by.

"Well. Perhaps I should be going and letting you rest. I assume you'll have more company coming your way," said Dumbledore. And with that, he left the room.

"I suppose it would do you good to get more rest," said Sirius, "Though you've had plenty of it."

But Harry was very still. He had the strangest sensation that someone was coming; or rather, more than one person. It was like he could hear them, or rahter sense them and he knew exactly who they were.

"There's no need. I think,...... Ron and Hermione are coming," he said slowly.

"You can hear them?" Sirius asked. "I didn't realize your friends were that loud."

"No. They're quiet, but I...know they're here." He turned and looked at the door just as his assumption came true.

Ron and Hermione entered with grim faces, but as soon as they saw Harry was awake, they hurried over with smiles. Hermione, without thinking, wrapped her arms around Harry in a tight hug.

"Oh Harry, you're awake. We've been so worried. Are you alright?"  
"Yeah," Harry gasped. "I think I am, if you loosen your grip."  
"Oh, right, sorry."

Ron stepped closer, apparently akward by the whole scene. "Alright?" Harry nodded. "Thought we'd lost you there."  
"How'd you find out?"

"McGonagall came and told us," Ron continued. "She....at first she didn't say how serious it was; probably cause she didn't want to scare us. But when we came, you.....you...

"You were so pale and so still," Hermione finished for him. "You weren't breathing properly and we thought you were, you were....oh Harry." Once again, Hermione couldn't help but throw her arms around him for comfort.

"Gave us a nasty scare mate."

Harry swallowed. He felt like he could tear up with the reunion as well. Never had he thought about the impact of what would happen if it hadn't worked. Clearly, they were concerned for him. They didn't care about the wings, whether they were there or not; as long as he was okay. And Hermione, he couldn't remember ever seeing her so upset; and that was taking into account the bullying girls. They had become so close now, both she and Ron. Now any choice he made would affect them as well. It would affect everyone that cared about him.

"I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to..."  
"It's alright," said Hermione. "We're just glad you're alright."

"I am. And you don't have to worry, none of you do. I'm not getting rid of these wings like that anytime soon."

There seemed to be a release of relief at his words. Harry raised his wings a little higher.

"In a way, I don't think they want me to either."  
"They?" asked Ron.

"Well, the wings. When I took the potion, I thought it was working. I felt a tingly sensation running down them, but in the end, it backfired."

"You know, it's funny you should say that," said Sirius. "Dumbledore said something along the same thing. He said that the wings seemed to be protecting themselves."  
"Protecting themselves?" Ron asked disbelieving. "How could they protect themselves? They're just wings."

"Yes, but as we've all been trying to figure out, they apparently grew for some reason," Sirius went on. He turned to Harry, looking him straight in the eyes. "Do you feel that sometimes Harry? Maybe in some strange way. If they are here for a reason, they can't let a potion disolve them."  
Harry bowed his head in thought. What Sirius was saying was that Dumbledore was saying his wings had some form of consciousness. The small moments where his wings would seem to lift on their own, or fall during his time of great nervousness. In a strange way they seemed to, but it couldn't be possible. They were just wings.

"Of course, I don't see how Dumbledore could make that assessment when we don't know much about them," said Sirius.

"Well" Hermione began. "If you think about it another way, it does make sense."

"What way?" asked Ron.

"Like the functions of the body. They're meant to heal us when we are injured or fight viruses when we are ill. I suppose you can say the same thing for your wings."  
"If that was the case Hermione, it's pretty stupid," said Ron. "I mean, it would mean they nearly killed Harry for their own sake. That's not protection."  
In an instant, Harry was reminded of the nightmare of being chased by the winged creature.

"Well maybe it's as Sirius said," Hermione tried to reason. "That they are there for a reason. We just don't know. But I hope, Harry, you won't let them get to you like that again."

Harry shook his head. "I'm not going to worry about that anymore. It's not worth it. Not worth me worrying you guys so."

They fell into a comfortable silence; everyone pleased that Harry was well and safe.

"Well, perhaps we should go and let you rest some," Hermione suddenly said.  
"Are you kidding?" Ron cried. "He's had two whold days of sleep, so the last thing he needs is more of it."  
Harry grinned. He didn't know what he would do without him as a friend; both of them. It would have been much worse if he woke up all alone in the infirmary. Of course Sirius would be there, but it wasn't like he could follow him everywhere in the castle.

Harry glanced over at the evelope. Ron did have a point about sleeping too much, but he was extrememly curious about what the stranger had to say.

"No, I think Hermione's right. I do actually feel a bit tired."  
"You're kidding."  
"No. I think, I want to be a lone for a little while. Just, relax for a bit."

His visitors glanced at one another and silently agreed.

"Alright," said Sirius as he got to his feet. " We'll let you do that."

Harry nodded.

"Get better mate," said Ron. "Can't have my guardian angel in the hospital wing when he's suppose to be protecting me."

Harry laughed. Hermione came up to him next and gave him a gentle hug. "We'll see you later then."

"Bye guys."

Sirius came up to him next and patted his shoulder. "I think I'll came by later this evening before I head back. You'll be alright?"  
"Yes. I've got a lot of people looking out for me."  
It was Sirius's turn to glance at the letter, warily. "Apparently," he replied before leaving with Ron and Hermione.

He was now free to look into the letter privately. With a bit of hesitation, he picked up the envelope and simply stared at it in his hands. He had a strange feeling about the stranger's letter. So to satisfy his anxiousness, he tore open the envelope and pulled out the letter.

_To Whom it may concern:_

_Hello again, remember me? Even if you don't know me, I'm sure you still remember me. Well in case you don't, I'm the fellow that sent you the first letter, promising you answers to your scared and confused state of mind. I'm so sorry to hear about your inccident. If I could speak more freely in a letter, I could have warned you not to try what you've attempted. No matter now, you're safe. You've learned, and you will keep on learning once we meet._

_I know. You're excited to know who I am; who's been supporting you through owls. I promise you shall know, now that I know this owl hasn't gone to the wrong occupant I believe it is time for us to meet. It would have been much later, but times are getting much more dangerous and after your near death, we can not afford to delay a face to face encounter._

_Meet me Saturday night at 10 p.m sharp in the owlry. I'm aware it is a distance from your stay in the castle, but I feel it would be most comfortable for people like us; don't you agree. Anyways, meet me there at that exact hour or fail to know the truth._

_Oh, and do feel better. Keep that chin up and soar like mad._

_Signature_

_XXX_

Harry slowly dropped the letter from his line of sight. The stranger, the man or wizard or who ever he was wanted to meet him. It was like a relief. A stranger, whom he strangely found trusting was ready to come clean with him and explain. That had to mean that he knew much more about Harry than he let on in his first letter. In the beginning, he had assumed word might have gotten out to some wizard who, for some reason, could solve his case better than Dumbledore. He didn't tell Harry anything about himself, but now he felt they were more alike than ever. Maybe, just maybe, he too was a winged freak. But Harry had no way of knowing until Saturday night. But the idea of meeting so far away from the castle sent alarm bells ringing in his head. It could all just be a trap. A way to capture a rare sight for a cauldron load of galleons. In an instant, his feelings of comfort and trust shifted. Now he was as wary as Sirius was. But then there was Dumbledore. Even though he knew the headmaster would never stoop so low to examine a student's post, Dumbledore sent off the feeling that the letter was okay; otherwise why give it to him.

Harry read the letter one more time before placing it back in the envelope. He had four more days to consider learning the truth and until that time, he wouldn't tell anyone about the meeting. He wasn't even sure if he was going; but either way, he didn't want to worry anyone that he might be putting himself in danger again.

Two days later when Harry was free of the infirmary for for good, he found that nothing had changed. Not that he had expected it, but he had assumed his absence would create more suspicion. Harry found out it did if he listened closely to what was being said.

Ron and Hermion had excused him by saying he was feeling ill and that on top of that, Madame Pomfrey wanted to give him a physical. None of the cover up story was far from the truth, even though they left out the reasons why Harry was feeling ill. Despite suspicions from the other houses, Harry was pleased to recieve a warm welcome from the Griffindors. Fred and George were some of the first to walk up to him in greeting.

"Glad to see you're still here," George had said.

"Thought you had flown the coop," Fred continued. Harry only grinned and gave his answers through the cover story. He had done a good job of convincing them, since he described the actual feeling of the potion going wrong. Wide-eyes and sighes of relief showed him how much they cared.

"At least you're alright," said one of the girls.

"Yeah, and so are your wings," said another.

At the remark about his wings, Harry couldn't help glances at Ron and Hermione. Though their expressions truthfully told him they had not said anything about what lead to the inccident, he came to a full understanding of how much his original look had come to mean to others. Of course this lead to the obvious reason of why no one other than Hermione and Ron came to see him. But with the story of a simple virus, that was described like a common cold, they saw no reason to and Harry understood. The less people visiting him in his state and asking questions, the better.

But of course, not everyone was willing to give into this story. When Harry and the others went down for breakfast, he had overheard a Hufflepuff boy telling the Griffindors his theories on why Harry was sick.

"They're only saying he was ill, but that's not the real reason. He's like a werewolve, but he's part man, part bird, which means he transformed into a bird; a large one and it had to be kept a secret from the students."  
"Oh come off it!"

"No, I'm serious. I read about it in a book on magical beast. Can't remember what's it's called, but they talk about this bloke who transforms into a bird once a month and has to take time to recover."

At this Hermione had frowned and gave the boy a disapproving look. Ron and Harry, however, laughed quietly.

"Unbelievable," she told them. "They'll come up with any kind of nonsense as long as it sounds interesting."  
"I don't know Hermione," said Ron. "Maybe he really did read something like that."  
"Oh come off it Ron. He's just trying to label Harry into something. That he's not normal enough to get sick."

"But in his defense," Ron continued as he tried to suppress his laughter. "We still don't really know what Harry is."  
"I'm right here you know," Harry announced irratibly.

"Oh, right," said Ron.

"Look, all I'm saying is all these theories are going to turn into ugly rumors, and that will just confuse people," Hermione explained. "I mean, wouldn't you rather they knew what really happened to you Harry?"  
Harry paused as his thoughts drifted to the stranger. If anyone knew what really happened, it was going to be him; and he wouldn't find that out until Saturday. And even when he did, he wasn't so sure it was a good idea for others besides him, Ron, Hermione and Sirius to know.

"I don't really care Hermione, as long as they aren't trying to turn me into their pet parrot or something. But, that doesn't mean I don't want to know, still."  
"Well, maybe Dumbledore will find the answer soon."  
At that Harry felt a pang of guilt. Only he knew the answers would be coming much sooner than that, but he still chose to hide it. He couldn't have someone try to talk him out of the meeting, even though he was still uncertain about attending. Perhaps he should tell the headmaster, if he wasn't going to tell Ron and Hermione.

"Maybe one of the houses will come up with the answer. Ever since you were out, the classes have been buzzing with what it could mean and that was before we told that you were sick. I heard this really good one that you had to fly off and take care of a nest of motherless birds."

Harry worries vanished as he laughed along with Ron and listened to more outrageous theories.

Besides the renewed interest in Harry, classes had not changed. Getting back into the routine of lessons and homework provided an escape for his worries. Saturday was only a day away and he had not said a word about the letter. While drifting off in his History of Magic class, Harry was yet again confronted with his guilt.

"Fantastic lesson isn't it," Ron whispered sarcastically to Harry. "I'm learning so much about Marx Whimsley's attempted defeats of the pool ghouls."

"It's Ghoul ghosts," Hermione snapped behind them.

"Whatever," Ron muttered as Binns droned on with the lesson. Not once did he turn around at his whispering classmates. Instead, he went on to talk about one of the many letters the brave Marx Whimsley wrote to his sweetheart while he spent his days battling a group of ghosts in a haunted castle. Of course battling ghost would be quite difficult if they were already dead.

"And so," Binns droned. "To my dear sweet Penelope. The hours are long. The days are difficult, and I am not sure how much longer I can last. For my dear sweet darling, the ghosts are putting up quite a fight; but I believe, I am gaining the upper hand....."-

"Hey, Harry. I just thought of something," Ron started again.

"What?"  
"What ever happened to that letter?"  
Harry tensed. "What letter?"

"The one you came back with from the infirmary. I saw you put it in the drawer of your nightstand, but I never asked about it. There was so much going on when you returned. Who's it from?"  
Harry shrugged. "Don't know."

"Did you read it?"

"Er, yeah, but it's nothing to worry about."

Harry hated to be short with him, but he really didn't want to delve into that mystery just yet. Or maybe, he just wanted to keep this secret to himself. Ron went silent for a moment, giving Harry the impression the conversation was over.

"Was it something bad? Like a joke from one of the students?"

"No, it's nothing like that."

"Then what was it? Who's it...."  
"It's nothing, it's just...." Harry paused as a few students turned at the sound of his raised voice. Even Binns stopped talking and turned around.

"Mr. Potter, are we having a problem?"

Harry frowned at Ron and turned to Professor Binns. "No sir, no problem."

Once class was over, Harry couldn't help feeling a bit of anger towards both Ron and himself. He was naturally curious, just as Harry was, but he wasn't willing to give them something to worry about again.

"Honestly," Hermione started as she walked along with Harry and Ron. "You two almost cost us House points."

"I just wanted to know what was in that letter Harry got," Ron explained.

"Well that's not really your business, if Harry doesn't want to share," said Hermione. "He has a right not to you know."  
"Thanks," Harry said. They drifted into an akward silence as they headed for their next class. The guilt was increasing like a warning. Maybe he should just tell them. They had a right to know what was going on with their best friend, especially if the stranger proved to be dangerous. He glanced at Ron. His face was tight as if he had put the matter behind him.

"I'm sorry guys, but, I promise to tell you about the letter. I'm just not sure how."

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" Ron suggested.

"Oh Ron," Hermione chastised. "If it's personal to Harry, then we shouldn't...."  
"No, it's alright Hermione. I think I can talk about it with you guys. It's just that I'm not really ready, until I'm sure."  
Ron and Hermione exchanged looks of confusion.

"Sounds serious Harry," said Hermione.

"Yeah well, if it is I'll let you know. Come on, we don't want to be late for flying." Harry hurried onward, leaving Hermione and Ron to stare after them.

That night, Harry found himself tossing and turning in a nervous sleep. His wings suffered the motions as feathers were forced in different directions. Eventually he stopped and opened his eyes. They say it was never good to have something on your mind before you go to sleep. Harry tried not to think about it. That this was no big deal. He didn't even have to go, but deep down, he knew he had to; and once he did, he would know that he wasn't just a wizard. Maybe he wasn't a wizard at all, but some kind of magical beast. An animal that appeared human. During his troubled sleep he had been plagued by imaginary scenarios of what the stranger would look like and what he would say. In one, he was part human part gryphon who told Harry he would slowly grow paws and a tail and must fly to Egypt right away. Another one showed the stranger, half naked, with large white wings and glowing in a golden light. He told Harry he was an angel who accidently fell out of the sky at birth. A creepier scenario showed him as a dark shape, with large black bat like wings and terrifying red eyes, who chased after him in an attempt to slit his throat.

After that, Harry wasn't so sure it was wise to go back to sleep. He lay there trying to calm his fears. An annoying sound reached him and he raised his head up to see Ron snoring away in his own bed. Harry had never taken dreams as warnings, but in this case, he felt he should make an acception and share his secret.

Saturday morning came, and with it, Harry's nervousness. As he made his way down to the common room with Ron, he couldn't help feeling like he was being watched; perhaps by the stranger himself.

"You all right Harry?" asked Ron. "You seem a bit peaky. Even your wings are drooping a bit."

"No, I'm all right," Harry lied as he made his way over to the couch.

Hermione, who was sitting at a table reading a book, looked up then walked over to them.

"So the weekends here, what are you up for?" Ron continued. "How about we go out to the Qudditch field and test that theory on your ability to fly."  
"How about you pick up your potions textbook and get your report started," Hermione added.

"There's plenty of time for that," said Ron.

"Not when your marks are so low in potions."

"It's not me, it's Snape," Ron defended himself. "He has it in for me, just like Harry."  
"Ron's not far off Hermione," said Harry. "He has it in for all the Griffindors."

"Well, maybe, but that doesn't mean you can use that as an excuse not to do your work." And with that, she dropped her book in his lap before taking a seat next to Harry. "How bout it Harry?" Ron asked.

"Oh Ron, Harry doesn't want to try anything like that. There are more important things we should be doing."

"This is important. Harry still needs to learn about himself. How's he suppose to do that if he's got his nose burried in books."

At this remark Harry shifted nervously. This was the time to tell them. It was now or never.

"Guys, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"It's about, that letter."  
"The one I asked you about before you blew up?" Ron questioned.

"Yeah, that one. It wasn't nothing, it was something from someone who knows about me; or at least I think he does. And that wasn't the first letter I got from him."  
"Harry," Hermione reprimanded as she gazed at him with a look of worry. "You mean someone outside these walls knows about your wings?"  
"Yeah, I think so. But, I trust him. I know it sounds crazy even though I have no idea who he is, but I do. Otherwise I would have been in the Daily Prophet by now."

Ron and Hermione took a moment to let this bit of information sink in. In Harry's opinion they were taking it much more seriously than he did; but then again, this was the first time he mentioned the stranger.

"How do you think he found out?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "Don't know. But in his second letter, the recent one, he sounded like....he was just like me."

"You mean there are more blokes out there with wings?" Ron asked, stunned.

"Maybe. But I suppose I'll find out tonight."  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"He asked me to meet him int he owlery at 10:00."

Hermione gave a small gasp. "But you're not going are you?"  
Harry knew this would happen. Not too long ago he had felt the same way. That meeting with the stranger was too risky, but his desire to finally have answers overpowered those feelings.

"He has to Hermione," Ron defended him. "It's his only chance to learn that he's not some kind of half man half cockatoo."  
"Thanks Ron."  
"But suppose it's some kind of trick? Like one of the students' trying to rile you up."  
"And what if it isn't Hermione? You didn't read the letters, that's why I'm pretty sure it's not a student."  
"Besides that," Ron added. "The Griffindors aren't exactly unfriendly to him anymore. They wouldn't pull a joke like that on their own house mate. Not even Fred and George."

Hermione buttoned her lips and frowned. "But even if it's not from a student, it's from someone you admit you don't know."  
"Well this is my one chance to find out."

She let her eyes linger on him for a while before turning away. She understood she had no chance of talking him out of his decision,but she wasn't willing to let it go.

"What about Dumbledore," she said after a moment's silence.

"Dumbledore doesn't go around pulling pranks on people."  
"That's not what I meant Ron. I was saying why don't you go tell Dumbledore."  
"I think he already knows, in a way. But even if he didn't, I'm not going to go running to him everytime there's a problem. And like I said, I believe I can trust him."

Ron looked between the two as if he were expecting them to fall into a fight.  
"Well, then we're going with you, Ron and I."  
Harry was already shaking his head. "No. I want to do this alone. I think it will be easier on us both."  
"But."  
"I'll be okay Hermione."

Silence fell between them with Hermione unable to convince Harry this was a bad idea. But Harry didn't see it that way. Now that he confessed what he was up to, he felt much better about tonight. He leaned back in the couch and thought about all the questions he needed to ask. Then he thought about the answers and hoped they weren't anywhere along Ron's notion of his being a half man half cockatoo.

For the rest of the day, Harry and Ron gave into Hermione's demands and worked on their assignments for class, including the potions' report about the five uses of the gerinite potion. Though Ron griped about it, Harry was actually pleased to have something to take his mind off the stranger. Even though he felt better about it, he still felt like he was being watched. For all he knew, he was. Maybe the stranger was hidden among his classmates, keeping a close watch. Or maybe it was as Hermione had said. Maybe it really was a student, but from another house, who had learned how to sneak letters into another common room. Or maybe he was a proffessor he met or never met before. Either way, he could not wait for the anticipation to be over.

Evening came far too quickly for Harry's liking as he, along with Ron and Hermione entered the common room after having dinner in the great hall. Silence coated their throats when an hour ago they were busy talking about rumors, classes and current news in the Phropet. Ron and Hermione glanced at him every now and then, but Harry ignored them. Instead he settled onto a couch until it came time for the Griffindors to head to bed. Harry tried not to be anxious as he stared into the fires, wondering how the meeting would go.

"Harry, if you're sure you...."  
"Hermione, I'm sure," Harry warned. He knew she was offering to go with him, but as he said earlier, he wanted to do this himself. And if this stranger proved to be untrustworthy, he was perfectly capable of protecting himself.

"Well, good luck with it anyways mate," said Ron. "Hope he doesn't say what some of the other houses believe you to be; like you're half hippogriff."

"Thanks, Ron."

Harry lay in his bed, carefully watching the clock while his roomates lay asleep in their beds. Harry raised his head to peek over at Ron. He seemed to be doing a good job of pretending to sleep. When Harry turned back to the clock, it was 15 minutes before 10. Harry thought he'd better get going to make sure he made it on time. He sat up, ruffling his feathers out which always flattened a little from a restless sleep; or while waiting nervously in bed. The minute he threw his feet over the edge, it alerted Ron. They stared at each other for a moment, then Ron broke the silence.

"You're going then?" he asked.

"I thought we already went through this; yes, I'm going."  
"Well then, be careful."

Harry nodded and made his way over to his trunk. He then pulled out his father's invisibility cloak and proceeded to sneak out of the common room, then out of the halls and onto the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Here goes nothin," He said to himself.

Harry was ever so quiet as he exited the Fat Lady's portrait and headed downstairs. Not a sound could be heard throughout the castle as he stepped lightly down the moving staircases while he hid under the cloak. Harry had heard only Filch walked the castle at night, hoping to run across late night mischief. But as he traveled along, Harry didn't run across him. Every once in a while he'd stop at the sight of a shadow. At one point Filch did cross his path, but never did they touch; nor did Mrs. Norris seem to suspect anything. Harry thought it a bit odd for a cat not to sense him, but he quickly moved on before he could.

When Harry reached the grounds, the cool night air greeted him. He threw back his cloak and stretched out his wings, letting the wind blow softly through them. It felt good. Like he was free of being in the dark. Perphaps it was because he was finally going to learn the truth. He picked up his cloak and hurried onward in the direction of the owlery.

But when he made it there, he found it difficult to take the first step up. Hermione could be right. This could all be a trap. There could be more than one wizard inside ready to do him harm. When that thought crossed his mind, he covered himself with the invisibility cloak and pulled his wand at the ready. His heart was beating rapidly and his breath caught in his throat. Harry tried to brush those feelings aside and think positively. He was going to get answers; he was finally going to understand.

Inside the structure, owl hooted and flapped quietly in their sleep. Among them was Hedwig, who seemed to have roused at his arrival. Harry edged further into the dark room, and then he saw him. A figure, standing at the other entrance where the moonlight shone upon him. His back was toward Harry, so he had plenty of time to back out unnoticed; but he didn't. He pulled off the cloak and stepped closer. The man turned around, then smiled.

"Harry, I'm glad to see you were able to make it. Of course, I knew you would, but then again these are difficult times so I wasn't sure that you'd come."

Harry stared. He seemed to be very thin, but also appeared rich as he was wearing fine violet robes that shimmered a bit in the light. His brown hair was combed in an elegant fashion, like he was a real gentleman, however he did appear shabby. But the thing that attracted Harry the most were his eyes. There were a brilliant golden brown.

"Oh," he apologized in a kindly voice. "My apologises, it is rather dark in here isn't it. That won't do. You need to see me and i need to see you."  
He raised his hands and clapped a few times. Torches that were placed around the room, lit and provided plenty of light. Several of the owls were startled and sqwauked around. Harry ducked as some came swooping nearby. In his actions, his wings lifted which raised the curiousity of the stranger.

Once the birds settled, Harry turned back to the man who didn't seem the least bit distracted.

"So it's true. I was right. You do have wings."

Harry stared. "What do you know about it? Who are you?"

His eyes turned away from his wings and he came forward with a hand extended. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Fayolos. And you are Harry correct? Well, of course you are. Excuse me. I'm simply excited to be meeting you for a second time."  
"Second time?"  
"Or rather, meeting you now that you are older, in the same robes I was in 13 years ago."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, confused. Up above them, Hedwig watched curiously.

"I'm talking about meeting you when you were only a baby; on the day you were born in fact."  
"Really?" Harry said, not sure he believed him. "Were you a friend of my father's?"

His grin widened and his eyes fell to his wings again. "No. No, I've never known your father; nor your mother for that matter. I was drawn to your place of birth, or rather I was sent there..."  
"Sent by who?"  
"You'll know soon enough. I was there, because I sensed a child who would..well in your words, be born of the _wings_. And clearly you were."  
"Wait a moment. I wasn't born with them. They only came..."  
"Later, much later am I right? You're 13 right? That's usually the maturing age for them to come forth." He leaned in close to Harry's ear and whispered. "Of course, to be born with them would really make you something. Not that you aren't something now."  
Harry pulled away. He wanted answers, but the man was divulging them too quickly for his mind to wrap around. He claimed to know him since he was born.

"Your father agreed with me that you'd be special and we were right."  
"You mean my father knew about this?"

"No no no, I, I overheard that part as I was leaving; but I suspect it's what every parent thinks of their child."

Harry turned and leaned against a banister. He had no idea what to think of Fayolos. He was willing to share, something Harry didn't believe to be true.

"So what are you reallly saying? You knew there would be someone who'd grow wings, and that someone turned out to be..me?"

Fayolos smiled and came closer to him. "I knew you were bright; makes it much easier to explain these kinds of things."  
"What things?"

"Well the wings of course, but there's much more to it than that." He then paused and moved away from him. His eyes were gleaming as if he suddenly realized that Harry was quite a treasure to be gently swept down his feathery appendages in the same fashion many people had looked at them. "Umm," he began nervously. "I know it might be rude...and we've just met, but...may I, feel your...you know; wings?"

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprised. In a way, the request didn't seem surprising, yet it was still unexpected.

"Er....excuse me?"  
"I just, I promise I'll be gentle. I won't do anything unnatural or uncomfortable. I just, wish to feel them--please."

After several minutes of actually considering this, Harry stepped away from the banister and outstretched his wings. Hedwig, along with a few other owls hooted in caution. Harry glanced up at them. He could practically hear Hermione screaming at him not to be as stupid as to let some strange man grope anything on his body. But there was a faint sense of trust there that Harry couldn't comprehend. He was just some strange wingless man; no way a relation of Harry's situation, however, Harry felt they were more alike than he could imagine.

Fayolos walked forward as though he were in a dream. His fingers stretched out greedily, like a child approaching an enormous pile of candy. Harry tensed, waiting for him to grab them in a trap. But the harsh sensation didn't come. The fingers fell down ever so slightly and brushed the tops of the feathers. Gently they ran down the edge. He was, if not, more gentle with his touch than Dumbledore had been when he first inspected the strange growth. Fayolos sighed as though he longed to be as unfortunate as Harry. At one point, Harry felt a move that was less gentle and his wings tensed in response.

"Oh, so sorry dear boy. I suppose that would be a tender point in your structure. Or maybe I'm just not as tender in touch."

Harry pulled in his wings and stepped back to prevent anymore slips of the fingers.

"Marvelous, simply marvelous. They are the real thing," he paused and sighed again. "Beautiful, simply beautiful."  
"Unfortunately, not many people think so," Harry admitted.

"Ah, but I gather enough do. It's understandable for those who aren't of our race."

Harry frowned. It was like a sudden stab in the dark. He stared as Fayolos, as he grinned and turned away from him. "What do you mean....our race?"

Fayolos was standing back in the entrance Harry had found him, staring out into the night sky. "I was once like you, you know. I too, had wings."

Harry walked all the way over to him, with his mouth practically falling to the floor. "You, you mean, I'm not the only one with....wings?"

Harry did a quick review of the man, but saw no wings. If he was telling the truth about it, then what happened to them?  
"Of course, finding any other of our kind is near impossible. That's why I made it a point to keep track of you ever since I sensed that you could possibly be one of us."  
Before Harry could even ask about his lack of feathery appendages, this bit of new information stopped him. "One of us. You mean you've been watching me ever since I was a baby?"  
"You don't realize how small our numbers have gotte," he said, ignoring the question. "And I don't mean to be full of myself here, but I was one of the great ones."

'What do you mean one of us!" Harry cried. He didn't have time to deal with Fayolos reminiscing. He needed the truth and he needed it now.

He turned to Harry and placed his hands on his shoulders. His eyes, once again, traveled to his wings.

"An azpeon."  
"An azpeon?" Harry tried to think of all the rumors that went around of what he could possibly be. He didn't recall any of them with the word azpeon. He looked human; he had magic like a wizard. The stranger himself appeared human and have powers like himself. Harry shook his head. There had to be an actual explaination, like he had accidently eaten a magical root of some kind or gotten sick, yet, he had come here tonight believing it wasn't any of those things. He had come here believing he wasn't really a human nor was he really a wizard.

"A great race. Human we may be in appearance, and capable of fooling the wizarding community into thinking we are one of them, but we aren't of course. We stand alone as a great ancient race that goes back hundreds of years. Am I...going too fast?"

Harry shook his head and was barely aware that he told him he wasn't. The information now seemed to be too much for him to handle.

"I..I'm not sure I understand."  
Fayolos nodded, smiling. "Yes, sometimes we ourselves didn't quite understand. For azpeons, it's rare for us to procreate amongst ourselves. Our kind normally shows up to wizarding parents, much like yours. Everytime one does, we try to get to them as quickly as possible."  
"But why?"  
"Well isn't it obvious? I suppose at the moment it isn't to you, you're a bit overwhelmed. But the young need guidance in understanding what's happened to them. You agree do you not? It must have been frightening trying to understand it, what with students and professors being confused and potions that are suppose to help backfiring. You need to understand that you can not get rid of what you've become. You are very special, and I'm going to help you learn why you are and help you in any possible way I can."

Though Harry didn't show it, he did appreciate his willingness to help. But still, he couldn't get past the idea that he was not truly a wizard. He was something called an az-peon? He wished Hermione had come up with such a name or at least a word during her research, but apparently ancient races are very secretive. But when it came down to it, Harry wasn't sure he liked the idea of being part of an ancient race. Even though he'd come to accept and possibly even appreciate his special atribute.

"I, er, thanks, but I don't have any intention of training to be an azpeon. I have enough work training to be a wizard. How's it going to look if I suddenly drop out of Hogwarts to be something else entirely."  
"Oh, by all means continue with your wizarding education. It's not like we're animals. We do perform magic and what better way to learn how than from professional wizards. If anything, we are more like wizards than our bird counterparts; not that we're related to birds."

"But how..."  
"We'll have plenty of time to work out the details, as I am planning to reveal myself to your very wise headmaster. I think it would be wise to include him, especially with the danger that's beginning to surround you."

More than anything Harry wished to know how exactly he was going to work in the history lesson of azpeons as well as ask why he never revealed himself to the headmaster before and save them all this trouble of hunting for the answer. Also, this danger that he was falling in, needed to be clear. But one main question kept pounding against his tired temple. A question he felt he should ask before everything became too unbelievable, or perhaps he just couldn't understand. A question that was probably best suited to be asked to a parent or close relation.

"Why? Why me?"

Fayolos turned from him for a moment. The smile was finally gone and became quite serious.

"I suppose, you're just special enough to become one of the last of the ancient _guardian _race."

* * *

**Once again, I hoped it wouldn't take so long for me to update, but I've become quite busy with school, on top of that, I've been helping look after a sick relative. Also, I'm still working on my own original story. It's time for me to start researching that and maybe, eventually I'll get to publish it. Anyways.....**

**Harry finally got to meet the stranger whose been sending the letters. I knew I wanted to have **_**Fay-o-los **_**give Harry lots of answers, while raising just as many questions. He's a bit enthusiastic and quick to go from one topic to another. Coming up with a name for the race was sligthly hard, what with me concentrating more on unusual names for my own story, but azpeon it is. Human in appearance, except for the wings, with the powers of a wizard. In Fayolos's meaning they go back centuries and are seemingly unknown to the wizarding world, which would explain why Hermione and the Order never found anything on the beings. I sligthly feel I may have rushed the ending a bit, but I did want to end with the mystery of guardian race. We'll learn why they are considered that later and why Fayolos left Harry to all that trouble of finding the answer when he could have just revealed himself. Plus, why it is important for Harry to train and understand the life of azpeons. What is the danger that's surrounding Harry? Any questions about Fayolos, can be found in the very beginning of the story, if you recall; so we already know what happened to his wings, and possible what the danger is. **

**Though Harry has become comfortable with his wings, learning he's not exactly a wizard or human is another thing entirely. He would just rather be a wizard who happened to grow wings, but Fayolos is talking like he has much work to do in order to become something he knows nothing about. We will see next time. So, all of you who are reading and enjoying, please send reviews. Hundreds of them! Even those of you posting this as your favorite story. I want your comments. thanks! **

**{**_**oh, in response to one of your questions about Harry being 13, I did up the age in order to make Harry old enough to take on a fierce situation later on.}**_


	12. Chapter 12

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter:**

Okay guys. As I imagine Fayolos had said; (or perhaps he didn't say.....oh well) this is just the begining for Harry and his journey to understand what he truly is and what he can do. In this chapter, you were suppose to learn something major about Harry, during an unexpected arrival and situation. But I haven't written it here. I was starting to think this chapter was too long or that I didn't want to stick on that info in a hurry. I decided to let it have it's own special scene, because it is special and thrilling. So consider this like a part 1. The next chapter will be the second part. I haven't written much about it a long time. I must say I'm please to already be arriving at this point

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of Snakes 

Harry tried to catch his balance but it was too late as his feet got caught over a thick branch that had no business being there. He stumbled back and fell in a seated position on the ground; a few feathers loosening in the fall. Draco Malfoy and his band of idiots Crabbe and Goyle stopped and laughed. Harry glared, determined not to raise his wand and utter a curse.

"Looks like we've discovered what type of bird you are Potter. You're about as graceful as a duck," Malfoy jeered.

"And you're about as clever as one," Harry sneered as he helped himself to his feet.

Ron and Hermione hurried over to him.

"Want me to sock him one across that thick skull of his?" Ron questioned. Hermione merely looked in between the two, fearful of them getting into a serious fight.

"See you've become quite the sidekick haven't you Weasley?" Draco commented.

"Suppose that would make you the villian that's about to be pummeled!" Ron cried as he made for his wand. But Hermione seized his hand and attempted to pull them both away.

"Stop it, both of you. You know what'll happen if you start a fight; ignore him. Let's just go to class."

Harry stood where he was, making no move to fight or continue to his destination. There was nothing worse than having to spend a day with the Slytherins in Care of Magical creatures. Everytime the two houses crossed the field together, it was always an open territory for war or insults. As much as Harry was able to defend himself, he was quite sick of it. It was too tireing, especially with what he had to deal with already. When the thought crossed his mind, he fluttered his wings just a bit. Yes, he had enough to deal with already and making good on Hermione's advice, he walked around Draco without a second look. Ron paused, somewhat disappointed that Harry wanted to end it, but followed along.

"That's right Potter. Don't want to miss today's lesson. Might be something on your feathery friends!"

_Feathery friends, _Harry thought. If only he knew. If only all the school knew; but they would never know. Harry would make sure of that. And when it came to Ron and Hermione he felt, even though they had every right to know as his best friends, that telling them about what Fayolos had told him was a big mistake. But he had to tell them something, after he told them he was meeting a perfect stranger that had been writing to him. Though Harry knew practically nothing about him, that faint sense of trust kept him from getting Fayolos into deep trouble through word of mouth. Besides that fact, Harry, for the time being was much more interested in this business about being part of a guardian race. Just what did Fayolos mean by it? An azpeon? He claimed it was a great ancient race? Why were they in secret and if they were guardians of some sort, what were they suppose to be guarding?

Ron and Hermione on the other hand were a bit more caught up with the brief details of Fayolos' character. Hermione thought it was pretty shady of him to be telling him so much, especially if he planned to tell Dumbledore about it. "I just don't think you should listen to him anymore. Azpeons,...I've never heard of any such race," Hermione had argued. Harry, however defended Fayolos, informing her that that was the point of the race, to be secret. Even though he shared a big part of the mystery, Harry was willing to trust him; yet he still did not know why. Ron, however, found himself a bit more caught up with the names. "Fay-o-los? What kind of a name is that? Sounds like a nutter to me the way you say he carried on. An ass-pee-on? Sounds like a joke Fred and George would come up with," Ron had shared. After correcting Ron and the prounounciation of the name, Ron did admit that the backstory was cool, to him anyways. Harry still had trouble of deciding whether or not he liked the idea of being part of this culture. A culture he knew nothing about. Of course, Dumbledore's office was always open. He could march straight up to him and lay it down straight. But he found he couldn't just yet. In the meantime, Hermione devoted herself to trying to find any information on the race if possible; Harry doubted anything would turn up if the Order couldn't find anything. Ron devoted himself to being...well....Ron. He had decided that since Harry had some idea on what he was, he should practise flying. The fact that it wasn't a fluke that his wings grew, should show that he was meant to take full pride in his wings and spread them. But that was much too quick for Harry. He explained if he was meant to take to the skies, he would; but that would only happen after he learned more about Fayolos and what was in store for him.

With such thoughts in mind, Harry had difficulty in concentrating on the lesson at hand. As far as he knew, Haggrid did not cover any bird like creatures. But Draco's smirk and private whispers to his own sidekicks became another focal point for Harry. This was just going to be one of those days where Hermione would greatly come in handy in helping Harry to recall what they'd learned in class.

Dinner time came soon enough, much to Harry's dislike as he could practically feel the insults coming from the Slytherin table. Harry raised back his wings and glanced over at them in time to see Draco smirking at him and laughing with his cronies. Harry sighed and turned back around.

"Hermione, are you sure Haggrid didn't cover some kind of bird in class?" he asked.

"Positive," Hermione declared. "And if you had paid more attention instead of thinking about Malfoy, you would know."

"I wasn't thinking about Malfoy," Harry informed her. "I was thinking about....you know."

Both Hermione and Ron paused in their meal.

"It's a lot to take in. And with Malfoy tormenting me the way he does, it just makes me think of the "what ifs"."

"What do you mean _what ifs_?" Ron asked with a mouth full of potato.

"I mean," Harry started and then leaned in closer so no one else would hear. "What if this information some how breaks out? What if the school found out, that I'm even more of a freak than I thought I was?"  
"Oh Harry, I thought you were going to stop doing that," Hermione demanded.

"Stop doing what?"  
"That, all that worrying about what others think. And besides that, worrying about the future. What are the odds of anyone finding out?"  
"Well, you never know Hermione," Ron started. "What if that Fay-las bloke decides to surprise everyone?"  
"It's Fayolos, but it's also all the more reason why you should be more careful of him Harry."  
"No, I don't believe he'd do a thing like that. I can't explain it, but somehow I trust him. Besides that, he did say it was a _secret_ race, so he wouldn't spring it on anybody."  
"Then what are you going on about?" Ron asked. "People finding out?"  
Harry paused. What did he mean exactly? It wasn't as if he was going to go bragging about it or writing about it in a journal that might get discovered by someone else; nor did he believe Fayolos would say anything. But in the magical world, almost anything was possible.

"I don't know...I just..I want to be careful. I didn't even want anyone to know about these wings."

"And they won't know about anything else if that race is suppose to be secret. So you're worrying for nothing." Hermione paused as her gaze shifted to his wings. She couldn't help admiring the way the light from the floating candles played across his feathers. "And..in my opinion, most people handled it well, you're wings I mean."

Harry considered this, knowing she was right. As a sudden rise of laughter started behind him, he was tempted to glance over again, but stopped. If the information did get out, he couldn't be sure what people would think, especially the Slytherins. It would seem they would fear him all over again, thinking he was more inhuman than they thought. But the time for such thinking wasn't now; it would be after he learned more about Fayolos and himself.

That night, Harry lay on his back, oblivious to the possibility of harming his wings. He couldn't help it. The stranger filled his mind once again. And most likely, it would fill his mind all through the the next day. Harry sighed. He couldn't going on like this, with these worries in his head. Who knew when Fayolos was going to turn up again. He hoped it would be soon, at the same time, he hoped not. But if Harry didn't recieve answers soon enough, he might crack.

So the best thing to do was to go to Dumbledore. Share what he had learned from the wingless stranger. After all, there was no telling when Fayolos was going to reveal himself to the headmaster. If anything, Harry would beat him to the punch; prepare Dumbledore in case he decided to just pop up in his office. Besides that, without even realising it, the secrets that he had come to keep were starting to get to him. Though Ron and Hermione knew as much as he did, Harry hated to worry about what was on his mind when in the presence of others. So, the hope of being a carefree wizard in training was out the window.

Harry turned on his side and stared into the darkness. Perhaps Dumbledore would be able to take some of the weight off.

Once again, Harry was hit, but not so hard as to knock him down. It was a simple bump against his shoulder, but it said so much.  
"Hey!" Harry cried to the cause.

"Excuse me Potter," Draco falsely apologized. "Didn't see you there; thought you were one of the owls."

Harry gritted his teeth as he disappeared into the crowd of students heading off to their next class. A few of them looked his way, but none said anything. Harry too pursed his lips, but the feeling of irritation was too much. Though it was normal for the Slytherin to treat him this way on a regular basis, he happened to find it suspicious.

"Is it just me or is Draco acting more, unpleasant than usual?"

"Dunno," said Ron. "He's always a git."  
"Yeah, but I mean is, don't you think he's attacking me more than he usually does?"  
"Oh Harry," Hermione started. "Malfoy's acting like he always does; nothings different."

Harry paused to consider this before starting in on it again. "Are you sure? I mean, what if he found out something?"

"Harry,"  
"I'm serious Hermione. Ever since I talked to Fayolos, it's like he's been targeting me more."

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. Harry could tell they didn't agree. Maybe they were right. Maybe it was just him. Maybe he was worrying too much. The sooner he saw Dumbledore the better. It had been two sleepness nights since he decided to face Dumbledore. Today he promised to do so; travel up to his office and make the revelation. Though Harry had no idea why it had taken that much time to summon up the courage. There were still missing pieces of the puzzle. And if Dumbledore still made on his promise to try and find any answers he could, there could be a possibility that Fayolos was mistaken; though he seriously doubted it.

"Let's talk about something else. You are still planning to see Dumbledore aren't you?"  
Harry gave a small nod as he partially wished he didn't share was he was going to do with them.

"Well, be sure to tell him everything, and show him the letters he's sent you."

"Hermione, it's not like I'm going to court," Harry reasoned. "Fayolos did say he was going to tell Dumbledore himself."  
"Yes, but we don't know when that will be. Besides, you need sleep."  
Harry quirked an eyebrow at her. Her understanding gaze made him feel as if she'd snuck into the boy's dormitory and watched him having night troubles.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked carefully.

"I mean you're tired. I can see it on your face."  
"He looks alright to me," Ron believed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're worrying too much, so the sooner you confide in Dumbledore the better you'll feel. He might even have heard of this Fayolos fellow and can tell you whether he's alright or not."

"Yeah, okay fine. Let's just go to class."

He had one full class of transfiguration to enjoy without the Slytherins and Professor Snape, who would be entertaining the class with nasty remarks about himself in a few hours.

Harry plopped down in his seat with a sigh; books stacked nearby, but he could care less. He glanced over his shoulder at the slimy house he was forced to share Potions with. Once again, he was greeted with the smirk of his rival. Harry glared back just as the professor stepped in. He didn't say anything; he simply stepped to the front of the class and glared at them all.  
"Today you will each pair off into groups of no more than three and produce a successful befundlement potion. Choose your groups and send one of your members to retrieve the supplies that are listed on the board."

Without having to say anything, he, Ron and Hermione became a group. For once, Hermione made Ron get up to fetch the supplies. As the class started to position themselves into groups, Harry saw out of the corner of his eye Draco moving his cauldron and the other supplies that Crabbe had brought, closer to them.

"What's the matter Potter? Disappointed that we won't be making a potion to get rid of those wings?"  
Harry gritted his teeth, annoyed that Draco had moved closer just to hassle him throughout the class period. And knowing Snape, he would get away with it. But the statement of 'getting rid of the wings' was something to acknowledge. Of course, there was no way for him to know that Harry had actually tried to get rid of the wings through a potion. That didn't mean he didn't feel suspicious about it.

Hermione mouthed "Just ignore him" just as Ron came back and Snape came to the front of the class again. Once everyone had settled into their positions, Snape spoke.

"Now that you've gathered your supplies, those of you who are educated on the making of this potion should note some obvious differences. Which of you can tell me why the ingredients you have before are not the standard for creating this elixir?" Snape lazily cast his eyes over the students as though he didn't care whether they knew or not. But his eyes always stopped on Potter, more often than he wanted. "No one?"

"Please sir!"

Snape held back a sudden desire to roll his eyes. It never failed that miss _know-it-all_ always knew the answer. If only his own house were as annoyingly intelligent.

"Anyone.......besides miss Granger?" he asked almost dangerously. At once, many heads bowed down in fear or in a pitiful attempt to hide. Snape ignored the raised hand and desperate eyes as he looked between Potter and Malfoy. He had just managed to catch Malfoy looking away from the abnormal Griffindor.

"Malfoy?"

He spun around. "Yes sir."  
"Do you wish to tell us?"

Draco seemed to pale just a bit at his obvious lack of knowing. But Snape's attention had quickly turned to Harry. Whether it was to keep him from humiliating his house or just wanting to deflate Potter's head on the idea that he was special, Snape himself did not know.

"Potter? Your answer."

This time, the wings fluttered quietly and dangerously from anger. Why did Snape always have to go out of his way to make him look like a fool; the wings did that already.

"Well?"

"Er, I'm afraid I don't know sir," Harry answered with a bit of sarcasim coloring his tone. "But I think Hermione does."

Snape sneered. "What a pity. I suppose if it were a bird brain potion, you would know. Miss Granger."

She cast Harry a wary gaze from the insult, then proceeded to answer. "These ingredients aren't standard because they are part of a recipe that hasn't been used for hundreds of years. It was discovered that--"

"Thank you Miss Granger," Snape interrupted. "Five points, I suppose."

Ron leaned in close to Hermione as Snape moved away. "That's not fair. He gives the Slytherins twenty points, even if they don't get the right answer."

"Don't exaggerate."  
"I'm serious."

"Quiet," Snape warned as he turned towards them again. "As Miss Granger so well pointed out, you have before you four ingredients that are now replaced for a more accurate curse: Hummstool, eye of newt, vampire's blood, and hornblend. When blended together, they force the potion to produce more devastating and possibly irreversable effects, which is why wizards have developed a better use of ingredients. This, however, does not mean the potion is easier on the victim; The old fashion way of making this potion is tricky and is not always successful as it is today. You will be learning the old ways of making the befundlement charm. You will follow the instructions exactly. Some of the items are cut so that the potion is not as devastating, and will make it easier when you test it before the class."

There were gasps and whispers at this nasty instruction.

"Um, Excuse me sir, did you say we'll be _testing_ it ourselves?" Draco questioned cautiously.

"That is exactly what I said Mr. Malfoy. You will choose one member from your group to test it on. And we shall know it is successful if your group member makes a fool out of himself or herself; babbling nonsense, expressing severe confusion or even......." he paused as his eyes fell on Harry. "Announcing your darkest secrets."

A chill ran up Harry's spine and he adverted his eyes from Snape.

"If that's the case," Draco started again. "Then may we have the option of choosing a member to test it in another group?"

Harry turned around. Though Draco kept his hopeful eyes on the professor, Harry knew, in a way, he was smirking at him.

"Absolutely not," Snape replied sharply. Harry never thought he'd be grateful toward Snape. No doubt Draco had his eyes on him to make a fool of. Of course, that didn't mean Sanpe didn't want to either.

"However, I may decide to choose the victim," he informed the class quietly. Harry could swear he eyed him more than he should have. "This potion should take you no more than an hour. Well.......get started."

As Ron and Hermione started to position themselves around him, Harry kept his eyes on Snape.

"What did he mean by,...'Announcing your darkest secrets?'" he asked.

"Well," Hermione began. "In the old days, wizards sometimes used the befundlement potion to get the truth out of criminals."  
"What?"  
"Or rather, they thought some of the nonsense they were spewing was the truth; like getting someone drunk."  
"But I thought it was just to confuse a person's mind?"  
"It is," Hermione explained. "But wizards sometimes thought of it as a truth potion, even though it wasn't. However, a wizard can be prone to blurting out some truth when he's babbling away under its influence."

Harry paled and glanced over at Snape, who was just looking away. Harry tried not to think that if Snape was going to select the victim, he would be the one. It would give him, along with every member of the class, a chance to possible hear some truth in his babbling.

An hour later, the class had completed their assignment; some, most likely more successful than others. Harry had no worries that they had any problems as they relied on Hermione for much of the potion making. With her help, they were able to finish earlier than the other students; but to prevent Snape from pestering them about their completion, they hovered over their cauldron and discussed who would be the victim. In the end, they decided it should be Ron.

"Why me?" he had asked indignantly.  
"Because, we can't risk me saying anything about.......you know who and what he said about, me" Harry answered with a cautious look at Malfoy.

"Harry doesn't need anymore attention than he's getting," Hermione added.

"That's the truth Granger," Draco sneered. Once again, Harry buttoned his lips. Throughout the entire process of putting the formula together, Draco had been making snide remarks to him. Harry, for the most part, ignored him, but his constant tormenting was silently building him up into a rage. He couldn't speak as freely as he wanted with Ron and Hermione, but when he did, he couldn't help worrying if he'd overheard something he shouldn't.

"Just ignore him," Hermione whispered. And for her sake, as well as his overwhelmed mind, he did so. But upon catching Draco giving him one of his sneers, he almost wished they had the power to choose the other group's victim. There was no doubt in his choice.

"Maybe you'll have some luck, and the potion will make you more human. The worse it could do is make you full bird," Draco said as he laughed with Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry's fists trembled; so much for ignoring. "The worse it could do to you is to make you say more nonsense than you normally do."

"Draco scowled. "Can't wait to see the affect it has on a bird brain like yours. I assume you'll be chirpping away, won't you?"

Harry made to reply, but Snape was already coming up to the class again.

"Now that everyone appears to have completed the assignment," Snape informed them as he came to the front of the class; his eyes glittering with interest as he glanced over his students. "And I have decided.....to choose the tester."

There were a few gasps and whispers to one another. Harry swallowed. He wasn't surprised to hear this; and he wouldn't be surprised when Snape chose him. He watched as he moved to each group and decided who would be the unfortunate lab rat.

"Hermione, you didn't happen to have made that potion a bit....easy did you?" he whispered as he saw Snape nearing their group.

"Don't worry, this potion is not that powerful; at least, I hope not."  
"You hope not?"  
"I followed the instructions exactly, so--"

"Well, well, if it isn't the obvious grouping. I suppose ms. Granger was able to put her enormous brain to use in order to make the entire potion on her own?" said Snape.

"No sir," Ron defended. "We helped, a bit."

"Of course," Snape said, not believing it for a second."And since ms. Granger and yourself have worked so hard, I believe that leaves Potter to do his share by becoming the tester."

Draco snickered with his croonies. Harry paled and Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. "But, Harry actually did a lot more than me....so maybe I should..."  
"It will be Potter or a failing grade," Snape threatened. With that, he slithered away towards Draco.  
"Nice try Ron," said Harry. "But obiviously Snape has it in for me." He turned to see if by some miracle, Snape had shosen his enemy; he didn't. The tester of the Malfoy team would be Crabbe. By the time he had finished selecting lab rats, it was time for the students to pack up and leave. Snape's disappointment showed that they would have to wait until next class period for the second part of the experiment.

"I would like each of you to bottle up your concoctions, lable them and place them on the shelf. We will continue with the befundlement potion next time, so remember who is responsible for its success; I will." Again, Snape's eyes lingered on Harry. But Harry quickly turned to help Ron and Hermione clean up.

"Don't think you got off so easy Potter. We'll be hearing you next time, and so will the whole school," Draco threatened.

Harry trembled, still trying to keep his cool. He didn't respond, except his wings did raise a bit in anger. Though Harry had his back to him, he could practically see Draco smiling that he hit a nerve.

"That's right Potter; we'll learn how much of a freak you really are."

"Malfoy, why don't you....."

Harry didn't know how it happened. It took place so quick, but it was Draco's fault for being so close. The minute Harry turned to insult him, rather than ignore him, his wings raised a bit higher with the action as well as the emotion coursing through him. Goyle had been slow to clear their work space, so an unidentifiable red potion (possibly the vampire's blood ) was sitting on the table, right above the cauldron. The tips of Harry's wings had extended a little too far and knocked the potion into Draco's cauldron. Into the potion that should have already been bottled up. In an instant it was turning a deep red and bubbling. Harry had just enough time to jump back from surprise, but Draco had no time to react. By the time Harry had jumped away, the potion exploded, right in Draco's shocked face. At first there was silence, which was quickly followed by laughter.

"What's going on here?" Snape demanded as he came their way. As the smoke cleared, they were all able to see what had befallen Draco. His face was bright red, along with the tips of his hair which was sticking up all over the place. There was also a corny expression on his face as he appeared dazed. He stood on the spot, mumbling incoherently.

"Malfoy, what has happened here?" Snape questioned as he looked down into their cauldron and pulled out an empty vial. "Too much vampire's blood. Who's responsible for this?!"

Without having to recieve a reply, he knew right away Harry had something to do with it. "Potter!"

"Please sir, it was an accident," Hermione pleaded.

"An accident? I hardly see how--"  
"He accidently knocked over the vampire's blood into their cauldron. But it was his own fault. If Draco hadn't been so close and if he had cleared up like he was suppose to instead of tormenting Harry, this wouldn't have...."  
"Enough," Snape warned Hermione. He then looked Harry up and down and came to a conclusion of the crime. "Well well well, it seems those wings of yours are good for something. Sabatoging another classmate's work."

"But I didn't--"

"Fifty points from Griffindor, and detention with me next weekend. Crabbe, Goyle, escort Mr. Malfoy to the infirmary immediately."

Crabbe and Goyle each took one of Draco's arms and led him away. Draco continued to look out of it as he mumbled on with bright red lips to match his face and hair. Snape gave a final glare at Harry before turning on his heels. As quickly as possible, Harry Ron and Hermione finished cleaning up and left the dungeon without a second look at Snape.

The whole time, they had allowed their surprise to keep the laughter in. But now that it was safe, they let it out; at least Ron and Harry did.

"Did you see the look on Malfoy's face?" Ron cried as he doubled over in laughter.

"Are you referring to his surprise or the paint job?" Harry added, also laughing.

"Both. Blimey Harry, I didn't know your wings would be good for other things like that. It was brilliant."

"Hmm, it wasn't that brilliant," Hermione implied. "You could have seriously hurt him."  
"Oh come on Hermione, it was an accident. You saw that yourself," Harry reasoned. "Besides, that git deserved it. And it looks like I got my wish afterall."  
"What wish was that?"  
"That Draco be the tester; even though that's not exactly how the potion's suppose to work is it?"

"Not exactly. Too much vampire's blood often creates an explosive result. But Malfoy should be alright."  
"Don't spoil it by saying that Hermione," Ron begged. "I'm still enjoying myself here."

Hermione shook her head disapprovingly, but in the end she did give in and laughed along with them. And for Harry's sake, he wasn't the source of laughter and gossip; at least not today he wasn't.

Being that potions was the last class for the day, Harry decided to use the rest of his time visiting Dumbledore and discussing what he had learned. Although he really didn't feel like meeting with him just yet; he had no idea if Dumbledore heard about the Malfoy inccident. Of coure, he would have understood it was an accident. Still, he'd of rather spent the day listening to Ron recount the story to laughing Griffindors. It would do his image good, that Harry was still one of them; a normal Griffindor who had it in for the Slytherins. Nontheless, he made his way to the spiral staircase and waited as it lifted him to Dumbledore's office.

He crossed over to the door and was about to knock when he noticed a note pinned to it.

_Pardon my current absence, but I happen to be very busy at the moment. Please check back later._

_Thank you_

Harry paused for a moment and stared. He wondered if Dumbledore was, by any chance, being occuppied with something that had anything to do with him. He did promise to look into it. But then he thought of Fayolos. For all he knew, Fayolos could be talking with him at this very moment. Harry wasn't exactly sure how he felt about that, so tried to put it out of his mind. He would come back later and see if his suspicions were right.

As Harry was descending the stair, he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He hadn't thought how nervous he might be to confront Dumbledore about his wingless correspondentand learn what he thought of Harry being.....less than wizard. It was much easier to tell Ron and Hermione, but to tell an adult...felt different. And of course it fould feel even more different when he told Sirius. At the thought of his godfather, Harry felt his nerves coming back. What would Sirius think when he learned his godson was a creature called and aspeon? Would he still care for him, or would it all be too...........

Harry stepped down from the stairs and walked the hall with his head bowed in deep thought. No. Harry shook his head. He couldn't think that way anymore; he did promise he wouldn't. Sirius would still be there, and so would his friends. And maybe, just maybe, so would everyone he'd become aquainted with in the school.

There was a flash. A bright flash, and the next thing Harry knew he was flying across the hall and slamming hard into a wall. His vision was shaky as he slid down to the floor. But his eyes weren't so shaken that he didn't see three figures approaching him slowly from across the hall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay guys. Consider this as a part one of a chapter. I wanted to include another major part in this chapter, but to me it felt like it was getting too long. Then I reread this and thought it wasn't as long as I thought; it just seemed that way because I been working on it so long. I also felt it's been long since I posted, but I've been very busy with school. Not to mention, one of my family member's has been really sick. Hopefully things will get better.

So, Harry's starting to worry again. Dumbledore's out; where could be be? Hmmmm. Then there's Malfoy. If you couldn't already guess it, this chapter was more focused on the Slytherins. I haven't mentioned Draco and Snape in a while; least not like this. Maybe that paint job will chill him out for a bit. Or just make him angrier.

Speaking of angry, who could the three figures approaching Harry be??? I worry that it's a little of a giveaway; but then again, we haven't seen Fayolos since last chapter.

You'll know next time and better yet, we'll finally have some action next time because of those three figures; and one of the things you were suppose to learn about Harry here, you _**will**_ learn next time. Can't wait to write it; it'll be so thrilling!!!

So stay toon and keep reviewing and reading.


End file.
